


一生少年

by corgi26



Category: invictus gaming - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 74,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgi26/pseuds/corgi26





	1. Chapter 1

一、谁还没点过去

 

开门诸事都交付，柴米油盐酱与茶。

 

2019年春季常规赛最后一场，iG 20滴血极限翻盘，场内外俱是热血沸腾。  
下了比赛，所有人都处于兴奋交杂的疲惫之中，所幸第二天惯例是放假，哪怕只有短短一天。  
“蓝哥，”喻文波坐在王柳羿床边，看着男朋友拿条毛巾专注擦头发，“明天没事，陪哥们去理个发呗。”  
“理发？”王柳羿顿时来了劲头，“喻文波，你终于想清楚啦，你个渣男终于要做锡纸烫啦……”话音未落就换来喻文波顶天一个大白眼，顺带着人也被暴力拉扯到了渣男面前。  
“宝蓝z你这人思想就他么很有问题你知道吗？”喻文波嘴上嫌弃，手却是相当自觉地扯过毛巾，撸起了王柳羿飞扬跋扈的一头湿毛，“烫个毛线，头发太长了，随便剪剪。”  
神tm随便剪剪，喻文波暗自咬住牙根。

犹记得不久前某个不可言说的深夜，也是在这张床上，某项不可描述的活动正进行得如火如荼，本该被撞得说不出话的王柳羿突然压着呻吟，把胸前勤奋耕耘的大脑袋抱了起来，左右晃了好几下，然后气息不稳道：“喻文波，这么看，你的脑袋还真有点大……”  
大nmlgb，老子最大的可不是那里！  
喻文波立刻加大力度相位猛冲，勇猛无比地连击数十下，想着老子今天必睡服你，就听身下急喘连连的人坚持不懈道：“杰克哥……杰克哥我错了，你……你不是头大……”  
嗯？喻文波缓了动作伏下身体，在湿热的密道里玩起了画圈圈的把戏。  
“你是头发……啊……太……嗯……太多了……唔……”  
这也不是没有那么一点道理，喻文波挺腰对着准心又是一撞，换来肩膀刺激的几口狠咬，这小猫肉没几两，牙口还真是又尖又利。  
不就是头发太多，哥们剪还不行吗？

“明天啊，明天不行诶，”眼见着喻文波不悦地眯起了眼睛，王柳羿赶紧拿出手机翻给他看，“喏，我以前的同学最近来上海玩，我答应了要请人吃个饭。”  
“哦。”喻文波拿手拨了拨自己的头发，总觉得“是男同学还是女同学”这样的问题太小家子气，实在问不出口。  
“你找黄少陪你呗，”王柳羿拿肩膀碰了碰他，“这些他最懂了。”  
“知道。”喻文波伸手搭上王柳羿的肩膀，把人揽着往床上躺，“困死了，赶紧睡觉。”  
王柳羿飞快扑腾起来：“杰克哥，今天好累啊，只睡觉行不？”  
瞧这可怜兮兮的小眼神，敢情我在你心中就是这么个形象？  
喻文波没好气地啃了一口身下恼人的小妖精：“睡觉！”

黄少带的地方气派挺足，据说还是沪上名剪。  
名剪Tony老师看着是熟人+名人，服务得相当热情，光发型建议就给了一二三四五六七八九条。  
喻文波对自己的直男审美还是有那么点自知之明的，配合地各种点头，最后就麻利一句：“能把头发弄少点就行。”  
饶是没做锡纸烫，一通设计打理下来也花了2、3个小时，一同出来的宋义进陪着女友小钰把商场从一楼逛到了五楼又逛到了一楼，最后实在受不了了，偷摸给喻文波发消息：“杰克你快点，我好饿！”  
就这毅力还减肥呢？！  
喻文波鄙视地一嗤，抬头发现镜子里的Tony老师笑靥如花地看着他：“杰克你觉得怎么样？”  
怎么样？好像是打薄了不少，长度也短了一些，就是这刘海，咋感觉没什么变化啊？  
喻文波看着对面排排站的黄少和Tony老师，实在不忍心辜负两双四目殷切的眼神。  
“挺好的。”至少大概应该……看着头没那么大了吧。  
“特帅！”黄少分分钟拿出了新买的高配手机，“赶紧地拍一张！”  
喻文波与人合照一向的斜勾嘴角痞坏笑，连嘴角上扬的幅度都懒得变化，更别说跟人要拷贝件了，今天倒是难得清清喉咙对黄少小声说：“那个……照片也给我发一下。”

饭点稍过，餐厅里人算不上多。  
宋义进从坐下开始就狂喝柠檬水，看来真是饿得够呛，小钰在一旁又是无语又是心疼：“宋义进你是不是傻，你不知道柠檬水越喝越饿吗？”  
黄少乐得看热闹，还举着手机各种抓拍，拍来拍去地，最后把镜头集中对准了颜值担当喻文波，拍摄热情之高，恨不能把摄像头直接怼喻文波脸上。  
“杰克你他么太帅了！”  
这帅不帅的，喻文波一向对自己的外貌有着清醒的认识。长得应该还算过得去，却也从没动过靠脸吃饭的念头。要说心里话，他其实贼几把烦透了别人老拿他脸说事，特别是那些个拍起来没完的，要是换我蓝哥敢这么弄，看我不分分钟给他制裁了……对了，蓝哥咋不回我消息呢？  
喻文波看着半天没动静的对话框，这照片明明发过去了啊，还是网络不太行？  
“杰克，”喻文波闻声抬头，发现对面的黄少一脸坏笑，“你听过喻史吗？”  
喻文波听得一愣，还没反应过来，旁边的宋义进倒先喊了起来：“我知道！我知道！”疑似新疆中单生怕别人怀疑他的二次元涉猎水平，抢答道，“不就是杰克和小明的CP嘛，我知道的，是那个什么CP粉！”  
“老宋你可以啊。”黄少赏脸地竖起了大拇指，转头冲喻文波直挤眼，“怎么着杰克，CP男主角之一，有何感想？”  
“有个锤子感想，老子他么看都没看过。”正说着，对话框里终于有了动静。  
“帅，我杰克哥真帅！”  
喻文波没忍住嘴角一弯，连黄少又一次怼上来的摄像头都忘了去躲：“史森明那小子就是个崽种，做崽种的孝顺爹，天经地义！”  
黄少听得“咯咯”一乐，不知又想到什么，低头玩起了手机。  
喻文波好容易得了自由，又美滋滋地把王柳羿的消息看了一遍，正想问问他到哪儿了吃饭了没有，那边黄少又是猛一抬头：“我艹，这宝蓝可以啊，都学会带妹逛街了！”

王柳羿打开基地大门，先遇到的是刚从厨房出来的宋义进。  
宋义进手上拿着根鸡腿，看样子是正打算好好咬上一口，却在看到王柳羿的瞬间将表情无缝转换成了欲言又止的隐忍，未开口已是一声叹息：“宝蓝啊，”他看了眼鸡腿，随后又是一叹，“那个照片上的女生，挺漂亮啊。”  
带着满头雾水，王柳羿打开微博，缓缓走完了从门口到座位的距离。等坐上电竞椅，他立刻调转方向，三两步滑行到了绷着脸沉默打游戏的喻文波旁边。  
“杰克哥……杰克哥……”  
喻文波咬着下唇，眼神发狠地疯狂补刀。  
“我又怎么了嘛，喻文波，你说嘛……”  
喻文波手上一抖，目不斜视地漏了好几个兵。  
“杰克哥……”王柳羿环顾此时空无一人的训练室，将嘴唇乖巧地贴上了喻文波的耳朵，“我今天陪同学给她男朋友买礼物，顺便也给你买了一个。”  
喻文波动动耳朵，扭头看了眼王柳羿，虽然依旧没说话，嘴角倒是肉眼可见地放松了下来。  
果然是个弟弟，王柳羿心中暗笑，挺身缩短了两人之间最后一点距离，放低了语气软绵绵道：“杰克哥，之前那个东西用完了，我刚才又买了几盒。”说着，他冲喻文波变红了的耳垂吹了口热气，“杰克哥你今天累不累啊？”

不知是真憋得久了，还是王柳羿挑逗得实在过分，今天的喻文波简直是猛犬附体，游戏挂机不说，一鼓作气把人拉回房里，关门、上锁、壁咚、强吻，行云流水得一气呵成，用行动证明了自己闪现ADC的魄力。  
喻文波把王柳羿压在门上亲得凶狠，还不忘在喘息间隙从男朋友衣兜里摸出新买的至尊超薄酷爽塞过去：“赶紧拆了。”  
他自己则飞速弯腰，从王柳羿的床头柜第一格最深处掏出了用了一半的草莓味KY。  
可怜王柳羿脖子被喻文波用力地啃，还得咬着嘴唇认命替人把安全套包装拆了。

坦诚相见来得很快，喻文波终于良心发现，放缓了下嘴的速度，一下下沿着王柳羿的尖下巴小口啄吻，边啄边低声哄道：“蓝哥替我戴上好不好？”  
喻文波把话说得温柔，手上的动作可是半点没犹豫。他细长的指尖满沾着香甜诱人的草莓味润滑剂，轻易寻着了王柳羿两瓣翘生生小屁股间的隐秘幽径，一下就探了进去。  
王柳羿闷哼一声，被刺激得瞬间软了腿，微微的下滑完美弥补了两人身高的差距，喻文波立刻将身体贴了上去。  
两人唇舌交缠在一处撕磨，窒息间，喻文波引导着王柳羿不住颤动的手，对准自己渐挺的虬龙，一寸寸把安全套戴了上去。  
这还是两人第一次用站立式。  
不爱运动的电竞宅男一向没什么体力，何况还在外面逛了一天。喻文波还在这卖力开拓呢，王柳羿就已经没了力气。他大半个身体像没骨头似地挂在喻文波身上，感受着体内坚定进出的三根指头，哼哼唧唧地磨蹭起了喻文波：“杰克哥，这样好累啊，去床上嘛……”  
王柳羿的声线是少年的清跃，本就偏软，稍稍上扬就让人听出撒娇的缠绵，何况此时还叫情动欲动染上了沙哑的伏线，简直是性感到骨子里的酥麻。  
喻文波一向最受不了爱人这等勾引，那话儿顷刻又升高了半分。他耳根子一软就想答应，偏巧余光瞧见了地上摊倒的购物袋，顿时硬起心肠，抬手“啪啪”两下拍上了王柳羿的肉屁股，把那两团粉红肉团子惊得羞怯地抖了三抖。  
“少废话，”声音是色厉内荏打了颤，“转过去趴门上！”  
虽说过了不止两年，那女生的模样和以前其实变化不大。喻文波清楚记得当初眼前这位还拿着中学合照给自己看过，当时这家伙是怎么说的来着，杰克，这女生漂亮吧，是宝蓝z的理想型呢。  
去nm的理想型！  
看来今天不让这人痛快是过不去了，全峡谷最有危机意识的宝蓝z撇撇嘴，抗议般咬了喻文波脖子一口，这才慢吞吞地转了过去。

胸前是略冰凉的门，王柳羿被那冷意一刺，下意识想后退，身后那根又硬又烫的坏东西猝不及防地就插了进来，逼得他仰头一叫，眼角顿时就泛了红挂了泪。  
喻文波憋着股无处发泄的劲儿，双臂环抱住爱人不住后仰的身体，插挺的力度可是半点没留情。  
密道又热又紧，如丝包裹住昂首阔进的粗长，像有无数小口妥帖吸吮，激出的电流窜遍全身，刺激着每一处褶皱的快感。  
喻文波爽得头皮发紧，恨不能大刀阔斧地立刻开干，却又死命忍住，只不懈地用唇舌绕着王柳羿浮凸欲飞的蝴蝶骨轻柔舔吻，安抚着被进入后僵硬不适的爱人。  
伴着温柔的撞击，王柳羿的急喘逐渐衍生出尾音上扬的媚意，声声昂扬，连挺立的臀肉都似舒服地软了下来。  
喻文波感受着爱人渐入佳境的放松，双手把住王柳羿的细腰，在发力咬住他脖颈的瞬间，开始了猛力的驰骋。  
下身的入侵如波涛汹涌，一下猛过一下，永不会停地，堆叠出急速上升的快意。  
王柳羿被不间断的进攻迫得无法发声，呻吟支离破碎地散落，又被胸前蹂躏作恶的双手收聚。他感觉自己像将被吞噬的猎物，被凶狠的猎人咬紧脖子，痛意还来不及爆发，又在下一秒被挑弄的舔吸抚平。  
舔弄间是无尽的酥软，强烈的快感逼得王柳羿呜咽出声，忍不住想要往前挣脱这欲望的折磨，却被恶劣的爱人掐腰一带，于是身体越发无力地向后坠落，落入身后滚烫的怀抱，紧接而来是下一场更肆虐的挞伐。

喻文波粗重着喘息死命去撞，小腹次次打上后臀细嫩滑腻的皮肤，拍击出蛊惑人心的清脆。  
他紧攥着王柳羿的腰前后摆动，控制不住地低头去看，紫红的粗大于粉嫩穴肉间翻飞，带出丝丝灼目的白沫。  
王柳羿不自觉收缩的小穴像一张不知餍足的嘴，吞吐着他的敏感和脆弱，是只有爱人才能肌肤相抵的亲密。  
我的蓝哥，正在我的怀里呻吟，因我而发疯发狂。  
这从身至心的满足烧得喻文波热血愈加沸腾，难耐地发出低吼，充溢的情感只能发泄于更用力的耸动。一次次的深顶，一次次顶在那处最疯狂，只为逼出爱人失控的尖叫，在房间里回荡高亢。  
欢愉如潮水袭来，无法承受，却又想要更多。  
激荡之中，喻文波扳过王柳羿细白后仰的脖子，吻了上去。  
与日常唢呐穿堂不同，喻文波在床笫间向来不爱说话，却极喜欢亲吻，从开始便是如此，仿佛惯于由唇舌交缠传达一切或浓或烈或喜或怒的情绪。  
这大概是天蝎座最隐秘的占有欲吧，如同此刻，喻文波紧缠住王柳羿的舌头蛮狠进出，逼着爱人感受自己激烈的情感。  
王柳羿的唇被蛮力包裹，唇上的吮咬让他窒息，不得不大张开嘴去承受冲击的力道。像被进入般的抽插韵律，配合着下身挺动的节奏，交响出无尽的情迷意乱。  
急促的呻吟被悉数吞进，晶莹顺着唇角流下，下唇被撕咬出痛意的快感，顺着末梢神经往周身蔓延。  
王柳羿无意识甩头，想索取些空气，只换来更猛烈的交缠。  
激烈如斯，无从逃避。

“啊……杰克……杰克你慢……啊……慢一点……”  
“那个女生……她……”  
紧要关头，喻文波突然放缓了动作，顶端饥渴地滴着浊液，却从密道中猛退而出，只隔靴搔痒地在穴口不停打转。  
王柳羿的快感叫这九浅一深生吊在半空，穴口轻浅几下几乎要让他崩溃。他不管不顾地向后翘起屁股寻求抚慰，却被喻文波捏住了肉乎乎的臀瓣，一时动弹不得。  
“你那个女同学，你们俩……”  
“什么……什么同学？”喻文波刻意压低的声音听在王柳羿叫情欲占满的小脑袋里，无异于苍蝇嗡嗡，他甩了甩昏沉的头，舔着发干的嘴唇不满地扭起了腰，“喻文波你他么……你他么给我动！”  
真是莫名其妙，新剪的刘海早被汗水浸湿，无力地搭在脑门上，几乎盖住了视线。  
喻文波烦躁地把头发拨到一边，自己这股子情绪真他么来得莫名其妙，就跟吃醋闹脾气似的。  
“喻文波你他么……”  
王柳羿被折磨得眼泪都滚出来了，上手就去掐喻文波环在腰间的胳膊，可惜他全身叫喻文波干得红中透粉软趴趴，实在没什么力气，那点劲儿就跟挑逗一样。  
后穴又是死命一夹，喻文波“嘶”地一声，看来蓝哥这是真生气了。  
蓝哥……蓝哥……王柳羿……  
喻文波忽地猛力一扑，下身直捣黄龙的同时，用发烫的胸膛把王柳羿狠压在了门上。  
“王柳羿！”  
喻文波疯狂挺腰，撞一下就听王柳羿亢叫一声，一撞一叫，声声下来，王柳羿的嗓子终于彻底叫哑了。  
“王柳羿……”  
喻文波双手将爱人拢紧，咬牙切齿地磨着他红透了的耳垂，王柳羿你个崽种，老子竟然为了你吃醋，老子真他么……真他么栽你身上了！


	2. Chapter 2

二、目标电竞甘地

 

心地清静方为道，退步原来是向前。

 

2019年春季季后赛在即，又是rank到凌晨的一日。  
王柳羿循着作息眯眼醒来，习惯性将手往床头柜上一伸，如愿摸到了静音中的手机。  
只是这静音归静音，上面满屏的未读消息小红点可有些吓人。  
可别又是不知哪儿从天而降的一口锅，他心颇有戚戚地划屏一扫，首当其冲是黄少透着兴奋的一条：“宝蓝，宝子哥，你可他么真是实红，都有人上赶着蹭你热度了！”  
黄少这是一贯的看热闹不嫌事大，还特贴心地把截图也一并发了过来。  
诺……诺……  
王柳羿经年的深度近视，没个眼镜啥也看不清，但这洋洋洒洒一大段的，想也知道不是啥好事。  
他叹着气又去摸眼镜，手刚碰着镜腿，就听门上“扣扣”两下，敲的是分量十足，然后也不给人个反应时间，那穿透力十足的唢呐声就冲入了耳膜：“蓝哥！蓝哥！你起了吧！我进来了啊！”  
“进来”两字还没收音，门“咔嚓”就开了，带进淡淡乘虚而入的饭菜香，又极迅速地“咔嚓”一声关上了。能把这屋当自个儿地盘进出如风的，除了某前屋主，不做他想。

面对习以为常的闯入者，王柳羿既懒得搭理也懒得计较，他慢吞吞戴上眼镜翻了个身，正打算好好研究一下截图，身上蓦地一沉。  
“蓝哥！”喻文波隔着被子一屁股坐在他身上，也不管把人压得够呛，语气不可谓不幸灾乐祸，“蓝哥你他么又背锅了你知道吗？你这都成了电竞锅男了！”  
“锅男你大爷的！”王柳羿咬牙切齿地弓起背拼命挣扎，奈何重量级实在不对付，遂退而求其次地反手去推喻文波，“喻文波你自己什么分量你不清楚吗？！你他么给我起来！”  
儒雅随和王柳羿，风度翩翩蓝公子，人前温良恭俭，人后口吐芬芳，啧啧啧，什么叫iG最有素质的官方发言人，这也就是自己人才能了解的赤裸裸的真相。

喻文波叫心中不可言说的吐槽带出点摇头晃脑的得意，倒也不忘挪动臀部又往下移了半寸，毕竟这全是骨头的脊背坐着确实硌人，还是软乎乎的屁股压着舒服。  
再说，要真把人压坏了惹急了，到时候心疼得下跪的还不是自己？  
喻文波一抬手，准准接住王柳羿飞击而来的手腕，顺势轻巧一带，倒也不忘乘机好好摸上几把那处细腻。  
如此一番体力悬殊的小小搏斗之后，喻文波仗着吨位优势，又一次如愿以偿地把气喘吁吁的王柳羿制服在了身下。  
王柳羿刚起床的迷糊劲儿叫这一通搅和，可算是彻底没了。他起伏着胸口拿眼去瞪喻文波，今日份的芬芳还没来得及出口，就见身上的喻文波扯动嘴角，露出个一如既往的坏笑。  
那坏笑带着痞挟着热，化成了唇上的一片暖。  
柠檬味的清香实在让人愉悦，王柳羿轻哼一声，忍不住回应地用嘴唇稍抿了一下，换来喻文波难掩得意的轻笑。

喻文波啄了一口嫌不过瘾，索性含住王柳羿的嘴唇来回地舔，舔得那双唇终于开了个口，又趁虚而入地将舌头探了进去。  
矫正器是不敢造次的，毕竟不久前才体验过情动之下血淋淋的教训，但这丝毫不妨碍灵巧的舌尖绕着敏感的牙床打转，勾出些酸酸胀胀的痒，再将小口中欲拒还迎的软舌挟带吸吮，吮吻出不自禁的喘息渴望。  
喻文波的手早不知何时顺着被子钻了进去，正腻在王柳羿的软腰上来回摩挲，司马昭的野心天可怜见，可偏嘴上还是批话不停：“蓝哥，能不能有点素质？全基地可就你一个人赖床不起，连咱唯一李哥李浩成都起床好半天了！”说着又就手掐了一把诱人的软肉。  
王柳羿气极反笑，眯起眼一挑眉毛，毕竟是官方素质发言人，竟然能忍住一个脏字没蹦，只冷笑着按住腰上作怪的手狠掐了一下，不紧不慢道：“喻文波，你要点脸，给我起开！”  
如果忽略那混在字字珠玑中的气息不稳，以及眼角掩不住的一抹情动媚意，倒也不是完全没有威慑力。只可惜，他身上压着的这位，可是全联盟最不在乎脸面此等身外之物的喻文波。  
喻文波“呵呵”一笑，眼珠子提溜一转又压着脸亲了上来，动作之迅捷叫王柳羿应接不暇，被亲了个意乱情迷。等他回过神来，除了红肿的嘴唇，还有耳边“咔嚓”锁门声。  
“蓝哥，”喻文波作恶之余也不忘给自己的行为正名顺言，“这床赖都赖了，不如就赖到底吧，反正训练赛还要两个小时才打。”  
你也知道是两个小时，王柳羿拧眉瞪他，你他么上起头来什么持久力心里没点b数吗？  
爱人之间心意相通，喻文波如何看不出身下人眼中的谴责，却极端不惭地解读成了对自己的褒奖。这些天不间断的训练着实熬人，眼下时间紧迫，不能放肆地大口吃肉，好歹也给兄弟喝几口汤吧。

喻文波双爪齐上，眼瞅着要拨开王柳羿胸前聊胜于无的小小抵抗，就听门上响起了连环敲扣。  
“杰克，杰克你不是进去叫宝蓝起床吗？宝蓝你起了吗？”宋义进的声音是一贯的温柔，却惊得喻文波登时停了动作。他现在兴致大盛，完全不想被迫收枪，正快速盘算着该如何高雅劝退，下身突地一激，那处叫什么不轻不重地摩擦打转，真他么的爽，爽得周身一股电流急起，一声呻吟差点就要脱口而出。  
喻文波紧咬牙关瞪向身下的王柳羿，蓝哥你他么别瞎玩火！  
偏偏王柳羿此时玩性大起，可谓半点不怵。他弓起小细腿，继续用膝盖绕着喻文波渐渐抬头的要命那处画圈撩拨，还不忘撑起上身，一口咬住喻文波绷得死紧的下巴，微微刺痛的力道，简直是撩得不当人。然后，像是怕火力还不够，王柳羿伸出舌头，对着那圈自己啃出来的牙印慢条斯理地舔了起来。  
红得起艳的唇，粉得如媚的舌，这下喻文波的眼睛彻底喷出了火。  
“你们……你们两个……那个动作快一点，待会还要训练呢。”  
许久听不到回应，宋义进抛下如此一句，摇着头走了，到底还是年轻啊。

门内两个年轻人显然不知已被含辛茹苦的队长归入了纵欲轻狂的行列，况论喻文波此时哪还有心思关心其它。  
他眼中火焰灼烧，全冲向身下细白明艳的人。王柳羿那张平日清秀无波的脸，于此刻散发着情欲浸染的嫣红，最是淡雅的眼梢眉角卷起顽皮的泛泛春意，勾扬出一片蠢蠢欲动，让人只想用尽全力侵占入骨，逼出这人最深处的呻吟，或眼泪。  
喻文波叫这突如其来席卷全身的情潮冲撞得几不能自已，只怕一旦决堤会伤了身下的爱人，现在不是最合适的时间，待会还要训练……他深吸口气正想偏移半分身体，好缓一缓直冲脑门的血气，就感觉王柳羿一双胳膊搂了上来，将自己使力拉了下去。  
“杰克哥，”王柳羿的声音带了情欲的嘶哑，字字攥住喻文波的耳垂，吐着诱惑，“今天就先用手好不好？”  
一溃千里，再难抵抗。  
王柳羿的手是出了名的好看，皓腕细结，春葱立白，单是看着就让人忍不住想要亲近亲近。  
而这双颀长滑嫩的手，此时正将两人的那处握在一块，从头到根地照拂着抚弄，紫红的龙茎在白皙长指间穿梭若现，一红一白的反差最是动魄，配着顶端流出的透明粘液，让喻文波看得眼眶睁红，粗喘着将视线锁定身下红白翻飞的艳丽，目光灼得像要融化一切。  
王柳羿被那视线盯得浑身发烫，眼角控制不住泛起了水光，下意识就往喻文波怀里缩去，徒劳想藏起自己同样失了控的欲望，却只激起了身上人愈加强烈的占有欲。  
喻文波无暇压抑越发骇重的喘息，他一手包住王柳羿的双手，引带着爱人加快了套弄，指尖不时挑起两人端头的敏感，勾划间惊得王柳羿频频急喘，惹出好一手腻滑；他的另一只手则见缝插针，从王柳羿的身体和床单之间摸了进去，几下巡游便熟练攥住了爱人浑圆的屁股。要说王柳羿大概是天生易瘦，全队怎么投喂都不见胖，可就是这小屁股生得圆又滚滚，像是把全身上下为数不多的脂肪都囤在了一处。  
这满盈丰润的手感，只有我能摸得到。喻文波的占有欲大感满足，手上没注意使过了劲儿，立刻被胸口一阵刺痛咬得回过了神，低头方见王柳羿湿润着细长眼梢皱眉瞪他，眼中是赧意难言的谴责。  
只可惜这谴责伴着嘴边不时泄出的低回呻吟，夹杂迎面的火热鼻息，生生化成了催情毒药，让喻文波来不及感受细枝末节的愧疚，就被愈下一城的血气翻涌逼出了更盛的欲望。他身体一沉，将王柳羿更紧更密地压在身下，手中撸动越发急切，滚烫的唇舌配合着套弄的频率，沿着爱人汗水的痕迹从胸口一路向上逡巡，逐一舔舐过爱人情动颤栗的锁骨、鼻尖、耳后……最终在释放的瞬间，吻住了王柳羿急颤的嘴唇，将那冲喉而出的吟叫倾裹吞下。

刚起床就是好一阵胡闹，王柳羿这下更加犯懒，索性大爷一样地靠在床头，心安理得地指使着精虫上脑的罪魁祸首忙前忙后，仿佛自己完全没有爽到飙泪。  
喻文波也不是第一次做牛做马了，毕竟在外人看不到的地方，他从来都是跪着的那一个。不过跪着怕什么，只要床上是哥们说的算就行了。  
喻文波收拾完了其他，坐在床边开始给王柳羿擦肚子，那上面黏黏腻腻沾了好些，不先擦一遍根本没法出门洗澡。大概是两人最近都憋得有点久，这次是又稠又多，唉，早知道蓝哥今天这么热情，就应该早点过来叫他起床的，说不定还能……  
喻文波心里懊恼，忽然感觉肩头压过来个脑袋，王柳羿在他脖间几下摸索，寻了个舒服的姿势，懒洋洋地把手机举了过来：“喻文波，诺夏发的这么长一篇，是什么意思？我怎么看不懂啊？”  
喻文波淡淡一笑，歪了脑袋轻撞他一下：“就知道你不记得了，哥们这不是特地过来给你答疑嘛。”  
“呵呵。”王柳羿没有感情地白他一眼，答疑答到脱光光，你当我是傻白甜筛哥嘛。  
“这个诺夏，你还记得对吧。”喻文波给主子擦干净了肚皮，开始自觉自愿地继续伺候主子穿衣服。  
“人记得，不过微博里提的事我真没什么印象了。”王柳羿反复上线无数次，还是串不起个因果联系，要不说人年纪大了记忆力就下降呢，远的不提，就前几天直播，上一秒想做的事，下一秒自己就能给忘了，果然还是岁月不饶人啊。王柳羿心中惆怅，干脆把手机一扔，享受起了喻文波的服侍。  
“没印象就算了。”喻文波三两下把衣服给王柳羿套好，不知想到什么，嘴角一歪，相当顺手地又捏上了王柳羿的后脖颈，“反正蓝哥你只要知道，自己又背了一口锅就完事了。”  
王柳羿早被喻文波捏出了巴普洛夫反应，他习惯性一缩脖子，随即把人一推：“什么就完事了，老子才他么不要当什么电竞锅男！”  
口吐芬芳，异常顺耳，喻文波眸光微动，却是笑得嘴角更歪了。

微博的离队声明，看似一时意气，却是天才少年最自信的骄傲。  
人前的温柔大度，旁人以为是自卑玻璃心，其实不过愿意去相信人和人之间善良的暖意。  
他们哪里知道，他们也根本不需要知道，我的蓝哥，iG的宝蓝z，当得起一个堂堂正正的……  
“嘿，蓝公子。”  
“喻文波你傻了，莫名其妙叫我蓝公子干什么？”  
“想叫就叫了呗。”喻文波伸手去拿王柳羿的手机，“看不懂就别看了，赶紧吃饭……”  
“你别闹！”王柳羿眼疾手快地躲到一边，手上操作不停，“我不仅要给他点赞，我还要加他关注，喻文波你别干扰我做大事！”  
喻文波眉头一拧，这什么情况，我蓝哥不会是抗锅抗傻了吧？  
等等，这个诺夏的古装cosplay好像还挺多人喜欢的！  
尼玛的颜狗王柳羿！  
“弟弟就是弟弟。”王柳羿睥睨一瞥，昂起了高傲的头颅，“我宝蓝z绝不做什么电竞锅男，一点都不酷！我要用爱感化愚蒙众生，我他么要做电竞甘地！”  
论如何儒雅随和地口吐芬芳，果然还得是官方发言人王柳羿。


	3. Chapter 3

三、一切兜兜转转

众里寻他千百度，回首灯火阑珊处。

 

随着iG 2019年春季常规赛的顺利落幕，熊猫直播陪着大家走完最后一程，终于徐徐离开。  
直播平台转换的事一早通知了全体队员，新的合约新的时长，首次全员登场就定在了几日后。  
喻文波刚起床不久，还没来得及吃饭。他顶着头压不平的乱发在电脑前落了座，脑中盘旋些未散的睡意，习惯性打了个大哈欠，手上不知怎地就打开了斗鱼。  
陌生又熟悉的界面让他蓦地一愣，下意识就输入了用户名和密码，竟然没有出错。  
“叮叮当当”的消息提示音疯狂响起，来自于或近或远的日期，喻文波漫不经心地看了几条，最终将目光定格在了上一次的直播时间，一个有些年头的数字。  
那时一起直播的几个兄弟，现在早已分散各处，走出了不尽相同的人生轨迹。  
“不去打职业扬名立万，在这当个小主播？”  
也不知当初发这条弹幕的哥们，现在还看不看英雄联盟。  
虽说也没过几年，但期间经历太多，当初直播的许多事他都没什么印象了。  
喻文波抓了抓头发，这么粗浅一回忆，最先浮出的果然还是和王柳羿那一场德莱文锤石的初遇。

“对面那个锤石玩了两千多场，两千多场啊，你们知道是什么概念吗？”  
那场打的实在瘟，喻文波的双板斧被对面的锤石勾得没了脾气，烦得要死之余倒没忘了去讨要个好友位。  
这操作，这毅力，这水平，这等辅助好手他喻文波必不能放过。  
加了好友位便迅速邀请了双排开麦，喻文波纵横召唤师峡谷多时，一早习惯了游戏狗粗犷的交流方式，正想着和这新认识的暴躁老哥吼几嗓子好好勾兑一下，就听那头传来轻飘飘又软绵绵的一句：“你好啊。”  
实话实说，喻文波当场就愣了三秒，这声音也太他么的温柔了吧。  
你能想到如此凶残的锤石背后是这样一个有点绵有点软还有点小紧张微哑嗓音的……弟弟？  
这必须比我还小啊！  
隔着屏幕，喻文波不自在地扯了扯衣领，又清了清喉咙：“你……你好。”  
尼玛，哥们什么时候这么文雅过？！

“嘿！”  
背上猛挨了一下，喻文波惊得急忙转头，对上王柳羿的咧嘴大笑，显然这位对于能成功吓到自己很有些得意。  
“我说蓝哥你幼不幼稚？”  
“切，我乐意。”王柳羿把小细胳膊往喻文波肩上一压，“看什么呢这么认真，连叫你吃饭都没听到？”王柳羿说着低头去看电脑屏幕：“斗鱼？看不出啊喻文波，你这么想直播？那行，我宝蓝z的直播时长就靠你了！”  
“想什么好事呢。”喻文波抓着王柳羿的手站了起来，“赶紧吃饭，我都快饿死了。”  
王柳羿被他拽着走了两步，又停了下来：“你先去吃，我也想看看我以前那个账号。”  
喻文波一听这话，白眼又翻了过来：“我说王柳羿你就不能先把饭吃了？”  
“哎呀，就一会儿嘛。”王柳羿把喻文波往餐厅推了一把，“杰克哥记得帮我抢个鸡腿。”

直播间许久不用，很有些冷清，连头像都还是曾经红过的全宝蓝。  
作为情感丰沛内敛的巨蟹座，王柳羿不免冒出了些诸如“时光荏苒，白驹过隙”的感慨，毕竟谁能料到当年那个在tga没日没夜地rank、只一心想着要打上首发的自己，竟然真的可以一步一步走到现在这个位置。  
王柳羿边感慨边翻阅未读消息，大多是些鼓励的话，他一条条地快速看下来，最后顺着关注点进了喻文波的直播间。  
直播间的认证已经换成了“英雄联盟S8世界冠军”，长长一条显赫的置顶，很有些气势。  
王柳羿忍不住弯弯嘴角，喻文波这个家伙自信心爆棚，哪里还需要认证？哪怕当年他只是众多游戏主播中的一个，连摄像头都懒得开，却也有本事凭着国服第一德莱文的名号突出重围，成为全峡谷最闪亮的人。  
其实在那场锤石初遇之前，自己就已经关注他挺久了，只不过当时是一心佩服他的操作和意识，觉得这人一定特别牛逼，至于现在嘛，王柳羿撇撇嘴，喻文波他根本就是个弟弟。  
这个弟弟，刚进队时被教练按着练英雄打得不好了，会哭鼻子；初次登场对自己发挥不满意了，会哭鼻子；还有解约风波那会儿，他也……好吧，王柳羿皱皱鼻子，那次我和他一块，不算数。

对于那次微博解约的决定，王柳羿从没有后悔。  
这是他自己做出的抉择，无论结果如何，也都是他应该去承担的责任和后果。  
他从不怀疑自己的能力，也渴望着被认同。  
他用自己日以继夜的努力去追寻一份理解，这像是他天性中的一部分，骄傲的少年想要被人看到。  
如果无法被看到，那就去新的地方证明自己，抱着这样的念头，王柳羿毅然按下了“发送”。  
他从不后悔，却在打开门看见队友们一张张关切的脸后，从未有过地动摇了。  
宋义进，李浩成，姜承祿，高振宁，陈龙，还有……喻文波……  
喻文波圆睁着眼瞪他，嘴角紧绷一言不发，然后越过他径自回了房间。  
直到王柳羿和校长面谈完回到基地，喻文波都没有出过房门。  
房间没有开灯，半开的窗帘透进稀薄的月光，一些落在地上，剩下的那一些包裹住了床上微微隆起的被团。  
王柳羿叹了口气，在喻文波的床边坐了下来。  
被团动了动，又很快没了动静，王柳羿轻轻拉了拉被角，低声喊了句：“喻文波。”  
应该是听到了吧，被子被拽着往上扯了扯，彻底盖住了脑袋，紧接着又往墙里移了几下。  
“喻文波，”王柳羿半哑着嗓子又喊了一声，伸手戳了戳鼓起来的被团，“喻文波，我不走了。”  
轻哑的声音很快散入黑夜，被团没什么回应，王柳羿也不再说话，只盯着窗外发呆。  
不知过了多久，被子突然“噌”一下揭开了，把王柳羿吓了一跳。  
黑暗中是喻文波带着狠意的视线，那视线穿过月光散影直直投来，还有喻文波越来越重的呼吸。  
“王柳羿，你他么……”那气息简直像从鼻孔喷出来，“我……”喻文波话说不下去了，无声瞪着一脸无措的王柳羿，又是半天，他猛地坐起来，一爪子捏上了王柳羿的脖子。  
“痛痛痛！喻文波！痛！真的痛！”  
“还知道痛？！”喻文波冷哼一下，手上倒是松了些劲儿，“你他么知道自己说过什么？！”喻文波的声音一向是高起而透亮的，如同他这个人，自信昂扬，像是不会被任何事影响，却在这短短一句的末尾，似是沉出了哭腔的沙哑。   
王柳羿的眼眶不自觉发了热，他心头仍叫那些闷闷沉沉的情绪压得难受，却又仿佛因这一句卸下了什么，莫名其妙地轻松了起来。  
自相矛盾的种种情感交错层叠，耳边依旧是喻文波压抑怒气的呼吸，王柳羿忽然就觉得，有些东西真的没那么重要。  
“杰克，”他深吸口气缓了缓，抬手摸上了喻文波的胳膊，“我也签了三年，我还要继续carry你的。”  
喻文波吸吸鼻子没有说话，他眼中像有什么闪动，手顺着王柳羿的肩膀胳膊慢慢滑下，最终抓住了王柳羿的手。  
“喻文波，我宝蓝z必carry你。”王柳羿回握住喻文波，握得用力，“这辈子必carry 你。”

“宝蓝z你到底吃不吃饭？！”  
喻文波的大嗓门传了过来，明显的不耐烦了，保不齐待会要亲自过来制裁自己。  
王柳羿赶紧关了斗鱼，几大步奔去了餐厅。基地大部分人此时都吃完了，桌上的菜剩的不多，不过嘛，自己的碗里可有个大鸡腿。  
“谢杰克哥！”  
抹了蜜的小嘴夹起鸡腿就开始啃，喻文波没好气扫过来一眼，趁人不注意夹过去一筷子青菜。  
王柳羿满嘴的鸡肉没法说话，只好干瞪着喻文波，就听这厮老神在在不疾不徐道：“荤素搭配，rank不累。”说着又是一筷子胡萝卜，“我妈说吃这个对眼睛好。”  
宋义进作为每顿餐桌上坚守最久的队员，终于在此时放下了筷子，配合着点了点头：“宝蓝你是得多吃点，高振宁昨天说你又轻了，他随便举举就能把你举起来。”  
“高振宁他就是瞎说。”王柳羿好容易解决完鸡腿，赶紧把讨厌的蔬菜使劲往别上推，“我肚子上的肉都长起来了。”  
喻文波发出声嗤笑：“你那薄薄一层也配叫肉？”  
要说王柳羿这体质也真是奇了怪了，天生挑食吃肉不吃菜，却也是天生的怎么吃都不长肉。两人刚见面那会儿，王柳羿就是瘦瘦小小的一团，现在四年过去了，个子是没少长，可这小身板上的肉，真是一点没见多。  
说实话，喻文波巴不得他再也不长个了，作为男朋友，实在是很有压力啊。至于给王柳羿增肥，喻文波的要求也没那么高，全身上下是不强求了，反正屁股现在这样就捏着挺舒服的，关键那个小脸蛋能不能再圆回来？

话说两人当年峡谷双排打得火热，却一直没机会见上一面。后来喻文波为了打职业停了直播，也想过要不要和王柳羿通通气，毕竟志同道合的水友实属千金难求，却不想这人倒是先断了联系。  
等他顺利进了iG，见着了刚从青训提上来的辅助，白白嫩嫩的脸蛋，声音又轻又软，就是怎么……这么耳熟？  
喻文波试探地叫了声：”宝蓝z？”  
“杰克哥！”王柳羿咧着嘴，笑得别提多开心了。  
傻不傻，喻文波心里有些说不清的情绪，他自己也摸不着头脑，表情便有些僵硬了起来。  
“对不起啊，杰克哥。”王柳羿像是猜出了什么，主动靠了上来，“我之前都在参加青训营的训练。”训练也可以对外联系啊，“我怕自己最后没有成功，”王柳羿不好意思地摸了摸自己的头，不小心让头顶的几搓呆毛翘得更厉害了：“那样就一点都不酷了。”  
“哦。”喻文波面无表情地盯着那几根快要翘上天的毛，总觉得眼前的人越看越像他小时候最爱吃的糯米团子，细细的胳膊，白白的皮肤，圆鼓鼓的脸蛋，还有软绵绵的声音……  
“杰克，以后就看我宝蓝z来carry你吧！”

“我吃好了！”王柳羿放下碗筷，一溜烟跑走了。  
喻文波冷眼看他碗里剩下的那堆绿的红的，王柳羿这家伙一顿饭就吃这么点，还挑食，自己心心念念的小圆脸蛋啥时候才能回来？  
“杰克，”宋义进挪了个位置坐到了喻文波身边，表情很有些纠结，还特地压低了声音，“那个……我跟你说个事。”  
“老宋你有事就说呗，整这么神秘干嘛。”  
“其实就是你和宝蓝你们俩，”宋义进谨慎地看了眼四周，清了清喉咙，“你们俩最近注意点，别太……就咱们快要半决赛了，保持体力和精力是很重要的……”  
喻文波的脸几乎是瞬间就红了个透，他装模作样地咳嗽一声，迅速别开了目光。  
可怜宋义进作为下路情侣组的唯一知情人，还身兼队长的重任，饶是再尴尬的场面，也得硬着头皮上。  
“ShyShy他昨天还来找我，说宝蓝的门好像有点问题，有时候会一直响个不停……”  
“老宋！”喻文波顶着大红脸，赶紧止住了宋义进的危险发言，就是那声音听着难得有些虚弱，“我知……知道了。”  
“好。”  
两人并肩静坐，一时无话，场面眼看着就要越来越尴尬。  
关键时刻还得是宋义进懂得转圜，及时调整了谈话方向：“杰克，我看你最近长胖了不少，待会要不要跟我去健身房？”，  
“长胖？”前往厨房途中的王柳羿适时停了下来，手里拿着瓶AD钙奶，“义进哥，杰克他什么时候瘦过？！”


	4. Chapter 4

四、爱情从来共谋

平生不会相思，才会相思，便害相思。

 

宋义进能发现下路组的奸情，实属巧合。  
iG LOL分部打建立之初就顶着反派人设，战队一路走来磕磕碰碰，几经波折才拼成了现在的小iG完全体阵容，队员们相互扶持着从低谷一路走了上来，感情自然是极好。  
这男生感情好了就爱动手动脚，日常搭个肩膀搂个腰，捶个背来垫个脚，前有握手狂人姜承祿逢人撞肩哥俩好，后有高振宁李浩成把小身板的王柳羿当成移动哑铃举高高。  
众人平常打闹惯了，下路组又是一向做什么都爱一起的，以至于当这段地下恋情真正开始之后，全基地愣没一个人觉察，哪怕是心思细腻的队长宋义进。

那一日，勤奋的宋义进照常rank到深夜，一局结束他伸了个懒腰，发现下路组开着电脑，人却都不在座位上。  
宋队长有些累了，他打算问问新晋室友喻文波今天还回不回屋，是不是又和昨天一样继续在王柳羿房里过夜，宋队长有些不明白，难道这新买的大床真的那么舒服？  
宋队长完全没有多想，他根据以往经验踩着拖鞋来到王柳羿屋前，门也不敲就伸手转动了那个命运的门把：“杰克你今……”  
一个“晚”字是落不着地了，映入眼帘的分明是一幅激情四射的传教士体位图，只不过和经典的bg版不同，这可是货真价实的高清真人男男现场版。  
三人面面相觑，还是喻文波反应快。他一把拉过被子把身下衣衫半褪眉眼含春的王柳羿盖住，至于他自己嘛，两个菜鸟情侣刚才一直处于前戏摸索阶段，他只顾着扒光王柳羿，还没来得及替自己脱衣服。  
王柳羿被盖了个严严实实，半点春光不泄，喻文波则挡在了那团被子前无言地瞪着宋义进。可怜宋义进饱受惊吓之余，还不忘背过身去把门关上。  
“杰克宝蓝你们俩……”  
喻文波的爪子摸进被子寻着了王柳羿微颤的手，目光灼灼看向宋义进，眼珠子睁得一眨不眨：“义进哥，我和宝蓝，我们在一起了。”  
这一个两个都是自己看着长大的孩子，性格还是个顶个地倔，人都在一起了还能怎么办？两个男的在一起，这路实在不好走，宋义进叹了口气，做哥哥的只能尽量帮帮他们了。  
“你们俩以后……要记得锁门。”  
当夜宋义进一宿没睡，第二天一起床就找个理由宣布了住宿新规：以后无论进哪一个房间，大家都要先敲门。

老婆，我今晚，被吓到了。  
怎么了，谁敢吓你？  
不能说。  
宁王的鞋被人踩了？  
不是……  
Shy哥又大半夜唱歌了？  
没有，ShyShy还在大乱斗。  
那就是杰克宝蓝？  
你……  
难道他俩亲热被你撞见了？  
老婆……  
还不是吗？  
你怎么知道……  
女人的直觉！  
直觉，为什么我没有，我天天和他们在一起啊？  
宋义进你是不是傻？别以为你女装一次，就可以做女人了！  
老婆……  
哼，你不配！

斗鱼规定了50个小时的战队月直播总时长，苏小落召集全体队员简单宣布了一下，然后把分配直播时段的任务交给了宋义进。  
宋义进拿着排班表皱了半天眉，最后滑着电竞椅来到了下路情侣组的中间，小声道：“要不要我把你们两个都排在一起？”  
“千万别。”王柳羿吸着AD钙奶疯狂摇头，“喻文波太吵了，我不要和他一起。”在喻文波的制裁魔爪到达之前，王柳羿熟练地双脚擦地，滑着电竞椅飞快逃到了Shy哥的身边，毕竟整个基地还没人敢和Shy哥对线，各种意义上的。  
宋义进理解地拍了拍喻文波的肩膀，把他又拉近了些：“杰克你每天晚上跑上跑下也蛮辛苦的，要不要我和宝蓝换个房间？”  
宋义进至今不明白，为啥这两个弟弟都实质性进展了，之前重新分配宿舍的时候，还主动要求分开住。  
“用不着，别影响训练。”喻文波把话说得大义凛然，心里那股子悲愤的怨气却是止不住地暗潮涌动。  
王柳羿你个崽种，不就是贪图享受想睡大床？！不就是嫌东西太多没地方放？！  
但凡你能少买点那些个乱七八糟五颜六色还没什么用的东西，你那屋能挤得连脚都没地方下？！  
崽种啊崽种！

你要问喻文波后不后悔上了这个名叫“王柳羿“的崽种的贼船，那必然是不后悔。  
你要再问他，到底什么时候喜欢上王柳羿的……是什么时候呢？  
估计连喻文波自己都说不清。

第一次连麦，只觉得这人声音温柔好听，应该是个文静有礼的性子，简直撸界清流。  
结果双排下来才发现，顶着柔声细语，那嘴里的芬芳可是半点没少吐。所幸吐归吐，单纯率真的个性倒是和自己挺合得来。  
于是双排成了日常，好友位渐渐有了时间的重量，也开始商量着要不要抽空面个基奔个现。自己当主播的，长什么样基本谁都看得到，可那头到底是个什么情况，喻文波还真是一点都不知道，是不是有点不公平？  
旖旎的心思那时倒真的没有，至多就是想看看这个二次元投合的好友三次元会是个什么模样，毕竟人人都有好奇心。  
基地那次是他和王柳羿第一次见面。这人瘦瘦小小，长得又白又嫩，倒是比想象中的还要……可爱？  
可爱，算是有好感吗？大概算不上吧，最多也就是觉得那个脸蛋用手捏起来，手感一定特别好。于是就没控制伸了手，捏住了王柳羿细细滑滑的脖子，成了能一块打闹一块奋斗的队友。

壮志满满，只等一个上场试炼的契机，却在初试锋芒时铩了片羽。  
2016年的Nest，队伍得了冠军，自己的发挥却绝对算不上让人满意。，  
一个人躲在偏僻的厕所，眼泪承载着对自己的失望，几乎控制不住地往下淌，刚淌了没一会，隔间的门就被人敲响了。  
“喻文波，里面的纸够用吗？”  
然后也不等自己回答，一盒纸巾从天而降，准准砸到了头上。  
“王柳羿你他么是不是又欠收拾了？！”  
“还有力气吼啊。”门外传来王柳羿无辜的声音，“会吼就是没事咯，我在外面等你出来哦。”  
喻文波吸着鼻子捶了下门：“你先走，我待会自己过去。”  
“那不行。”门上响起轻轻的叩击，像是在用指尖无意识地敲打，“你是我的ADC，我是你的辅助，要走得一起走。”王柳羿的声音不大，把话说得缓且慢，却如同目标精准的子弹，一下射中了喻文波的耳膜：”喻文波，我还等你carry我呢。”  
那时，从心口突现的情绪，又酸又软的叫人无所适从，是感动吗？  
就算是，那点感动也在自己开门之后迅速地消失了。  
“真哭了啊。”王柳羿那个崽种当时对着自己耸了耸肩，这么说道，“忘了告诉你，刚才我看到苏妈也在往这边走，估计快到了，杰克哥，我还是先撤啦。”，  
真他么不当人！

然后，便又是没日没夜地埋头训练。一次次地被gank，又一次次地站起再战。习惯将疲累失意融于深夜共煮的那一碗热气腾腾的面，在吃饱之后，相视一笑，再次出发。  
不过年轻，有什么输不起。没想到就真的一鼓作气冲到了最接近冠军的地方，满腔希望，却又一次倒在了2018年夏诀上。  
“今晚的月亮好亮啊。”  
队伍一起复盘到深夜，自己特地等到大家都睡了才下的楼，没想到还是被王柳羿这家伙发现了，竟然还偷偷跟了下来。  
然后就陪着自己傻坐着，自己不说话，他也不说话，明知道夜风冷，也不多穿一件外套。  
喻文波把队服外套脱下来，扔给了偷偷打哆嗦的人。  
“蓝哥。“  
“嗯？”  
”我觉得……我这人还有救。”  
“嗯，有救。”  
“喂，我跟你说真的，你他么态度诚恳一点行不行？”  
“我很诚恳啊。”王柳羿披着外套挪了过来，拼命睁大的眼珠子特别有诚意，“喻文波是我宝蓝z心中最厉害的ADC，喻文波是个天才，喻文波说有救那必有救！”  
“哥们懒得理你。”  
“别呀，杰克哥。”王柳羿拿肩撞了过来，“你看今晚的月亮，多亮。”  
“知道，你都说过一遍了。”  
“喻文波，”那一刻，王柳羿的眼睛闪闪发亮，像照进了月光，“今晚的月亮真亮，亮也没用，”连嘴角都盛满了光华：”没用也亮。”  
于是万籁俱寂，只余回响。  
砰……砰……砰……

王柳羿收拢双腿坐在电竞椅上，看着直播间刷得飞快的弹幕，边看边暗暗感叹粉丝的优秀。  
瞧这整齐划一的“砰砰砰”，瞧这惊为天人的彩虹屁，偶尔有不和谐的节奏，也被尽职的房管迅速地禁了言。  
不行，粉丝优秀，我宝蓝z也不能落后。  
“来来来，各位老板，想带节奏送飞机，爱咋bb咋bb。”  
此等才华卓绝的批话一出，顿时激起了直播间又一轮互动。  
“优秀优秀，宝蓝z的批话真的越来越秀了！”  
客气客气。  
“宝蓝z的批话也是阿水教的吗？”  
最多是互相学习。  
“宝蓝，阿水还是处男吗？”  
等等，这个问题以前好像有人问过吧，自己当时怎么回答的来着，想起来了，他就是个弟弟。  
王柳羿脸上一热，掩饰地咳嗽了几声，弹幕立刻疯狂刷起了关心的询问。  
“没事没事，我没生病，就是刚才嗓子有点痒而已。”  
当初的弟弟，昨天晚上还赖在自己床上图谋不轨，王柳羿下意识拍了拍热得越发过分的脸，不行不行，再红下去要被弹幕列文虎克们看出来了。

一切到底是怎么开始的呢？  
本就是默契90+的下路组，这些年同吃同住、同进同出，按小钰的说法，两个小朋友可是连上厕所都要一起去的。  
亲密如斯，怎么可能感觉不到相处间情绪的变化。  
可感觉是一回事，说出口，那又是另外一回事。

“宝蓝，杰克发消息问我在哪儿，要不要和他一块吃饭。”  
“哦，”王柳羿应了一声，淡定地继续挑着各色香水，”你跟他说你有事不就行了。对了，小雨姐最喜欢什么味道？”  
“宝蓝，”张星冉无奈地拉住了王柳羿，“你和杰克没事吧？”  
“没事啊，我们俩能有什么事？”  
只不过某个表面成熟内心幼稚霸道又胆小的家伙，明明因为我出来给女生选礼物气得半死，还是一句话也不敢当面和我说。  
王柳羿皱了皱鼻子，活该，喻文波你气死活该。  
“不然就这两个吧，这瓶祖马龙红玫瑰是之前答应了要买给黑妹的，这个圣诞套装有好几个味道，小雨姐应该会喜欢，你记得帮我带给小雨姐哦。”  
“宝蓝，”张星冉以绝对的身高优势伸手按住王柳羿的肩，防止他再次转移话题，”作为一个有着六年恋爱经验的过来人，我建议你俩好好谈谈。感情的事，总要有人先迈出那一步。”  
是啊，我也知道啊，可凭什么非得是我呢？  
喻文波你个闷骚到家的死天蝎！

王柳羿回到基地已是傍晚，前不久刚打完德杯，战队给所有人放了几天假，基地的人该回家的回家，该约会的约会，偌大的训练室只有喻文波一个人还坐在电脑前，专心致志的样子看着可有些气鼓鼓，连听到自己回来都不转头。  
真是个臭弟弟，王柳羿抿了抿嘴，算了，关键时刻还是得靠我宝蓝z。  
“喏，给你的。”  
喻文波扫了王柳羿一眼，不情不愿地接过礼物：“什么啊？”  
“送你的礼物。”  
喻文波表情嫌弃，拆盒子的动作可是相当利落，他三两下解开包装，待看清楚礼物是什么后，面上便显现出些许微妙的痴傻。  
“你送我的是……香水？”痴傻还在继续，“蓝哥你不是说男人送男人香水很gay吗？”  
王柳羿，看似弱不禁风温柔内向的王柳羿，iG的“给我死”杀人型辅助，不愧是个敢在偶像Meiko面前大胆表白“和Meiko站在同一个场地下，觉得空气都变好了”的狠人。  
他恶狠狠地深吸口气，拽着喻文波的电竞椅扶手把尚在痴傻状态的ADC选手一下拉到了面前：“gay怎么了？！我宝蓝z今天就是要gay你！”

许久没直播，几小时下来，竟然比通宵还累。  
王柳羿伸了个大懒腰，高举的手腕突然被人捏着转了个圈。  
“蓝哥辛苦，让我给蓝哥捏捏肩捶捶腿。”  
王柳羿也不客气，把细长两条腿往喻文波大腿上一搭，放松地眯起了眼睛：“杰克哥今天这么乖，是不是有事求我啊？”  
“也不是啥大事，”喻文波装模作样捏了几把，”哥们爽歪歪喝完了，想请蓝哥赐一瓶AD钙奶。”  
“你不是嫌弃AD钙奶没有爽歪歪好喝吗？”王柳羿斜眼看他。  
“那也得看是谁的AD钙奶不是？”  
王柳羿颇为赞赏地点点头，把桌上最后一瓶AD钙奶给喻文波扔了过去。  
喻文波接过钙奶，不知又想到什么，低头按起了手机。，  
“滴滴”一声，王柳羿收到了条消息。  
“蓝哥，我知道我这人优点很多，但说真的，你喜欢我什么？”  
王柳羿扫了喻文波一眼，瞧这斜勾的嘴角、紧张的表情，电竞柴犬，诚不欺我。  
他憋着笑，手上飞快打字：“宝蓝z标准颜狗，那必是看上了杰克哥的脸。”  
“你认真点好不好？”  
“我认真的啊。”  
王柳羿放下手机，冲一脸郁闷的喻文波嘻嘻一笑：“我可是杰克哥的天字第一号颜狗！”  
“我颜nmlgb。”

倔强的眼泪，月光下的少年，深夜的一碗热面，日夜起伏的陪伴，星星点点串起了步步来路，我们已经携手走了这么久，那就继续这么一齐走下去吧。  
那首歌怎么唱的来着，有些人说不出哪里好，但于每一个午夜梦回，已是再也忘不掉。


	5. Chapter 5

五、静悄悄的炫耀

 

直道相思了无益，未妨惆怅是清狂。

 

喻文波的心情，现在有些烦躁。  
2019年春季半决赛在即，战队按照惯例提前一天到达了LGD主场所在地杭州。以iG的作息，买的自然是下午的火车票，所幸杭州上海离得近，等一大帮人浩浩荡荡在宾馆安顿好，也才刚到晚饭点儿。  
领队提前订了附近的网红家常菜，大家慢悠悠步行过去。进了包厢，下路组自然而然地坐在了一起，王柳羿沉迷手机里的女团现场连头也不抬，喻文波轻车熟路地替他点了爱吃的肉菜，然后搭着人肩膀试图融入其中，只可惜看了半天，发现自己脸盲之下实在没有追星的慧根，转而动手替自己的追星男友烫起了碗筷。  
一切再平常不过，等菜，上菜，抢菜，间或几句众人对王柳羿挑食的唠叨，一切都是正常操作。  
事情发生在回酒店的路上，当时喻文波走在队伍前面和宋义进日常吹水，忽听后排跟拍的大电竞摄像师阿木嚷嚷道：“诶，你们俩怎么回事？”  
喻文波闻声那么一回头，只感觉心里“咯噔”一下，仿佛转了筋的麻花——别扭了起来。  
高振宁的大手牵着王柳羿的小手，大摇大摆地甩来晃去，真是……异常刺眼。  
“高振宁他不想让我玩手机！”王柳羿抱怨着试图向场外求助，又在众人的哄笑声中被高振宁一把拉走了，悬殊的体型差距果然很致命。  
喻文波没有笑，他不仅没笑，还叫心头突起的烦躁弄得相当不是滋味。他自认不是个小心眼的男人，什么多愁善感、腻腻歪歪绝对和他没有半毛钱关系，更别提大家队内关系一向很好，基地里是个人就爱把王柳羿当猫来逗，别的不说，光高振宁这家伙平常把王柳羿当哑铃举都不知举了多少回了，牵个手那都是基操。  
多大点事儿？！  
喻文波扒拉了一下头发，可为什么此时此刻，他的心里他么的这么烦？！

烦躁一直持续到了网吧。  
喻文波先落的座，他习惯性等王柳羿在身边坐下，却见王柳羿一屁股坐在了斜对面。  
“宝蓝你咋不坐杰克旁边？”经理苏小落边点人数边随口问道。  
“那个位置左边唢呐右边喇叭，我可不想再像上次车上那样被吵死。”王柳羿嬉皮笑脸地冲喻文波吐着舌头，“我这耳朵可还想要呢。”  
喻文波回瞪他一眼，没有说话。  
烦，真他么烦。  
一般来说，这心情一烦，操作就容易变形，到了喻文波这却变成了无限杀意。  
“我艹，杰克这盘杀疯啦！”  
“18杠5，杰克你这是受什么刺激了，连泉水也不放过！”  
“看来杰克哥是打算半决赛carry了啊！”  
喻文波淡定地拿起可乐喝了一吸管，心情比刚才好了那么一点，虐泉果然很解压。  
“我去趟洗手间。”王柳羿站起来往外走。  
喻文波赶紧放下可乐：“我也去。”

“杰克你今晚是不是Shy化了呀，不然待会再来一把女刀锋吧。”  
王柳羿的玩笑没等来身后人的回应，却听到猛一声“咔嚓”，他刚来得及转身，就被大力推到了墙上，还好喻文波激动之余倒没忘用手护住他的后脑勺。  
喻文波几乎是立刻贴了上来，两人的胸膛撞在一起，近在咫尺的距离听得清彼此的心跳，呼吸间的热气迎面打了上来。  
“杰克你……”  
喻文波紧皱着眉头，他的视线焦灼在王柳羿的脸畔脖间，游走得放肆，却又咬着嘴唇不说话。  
“喻文波你怎么了？”  
王柳羿伸手去推喻文波的肩膀，还没碰到就被喻文波一把攥住按在了墙上。拉扯间，王柳羿本就略显宽大的卫衣领口又向下滑了几分。喻文波眼神一黯，对准露出的大片白皙咬了上去。  
“嘶……”王柳羿被咬住命门动弹不得，只觉得脖子上又痛又痒，很快又被喻文波的舌头舔得发了麻，可惜还没舒服上一会，又是狠狠一口。  
不用问，牙印绝对是留下了。  
“喻文波你丫的真把自己当柴犬了！”王柳羿正要殊死抵抗，压在身上的人倒先松了口。  
喻文波对着自己留的牙印又恋恋不舍地舔了几下，这才缓缓直起了身。他的目光在王柳羿纤细的颈脖流连一阵，对自己印下的标记越看越满意，然后视线上移，准准对上了王柳羿怒气冲冲的脸。  
“喻文波你是不是疯了？！”王柳羿摸着脖子处的一大片红印，这人竟然还在笑，“你这样我待会怎么出去见人？！”  
喻文波无所谓地撇撇嘴，嘴角斜勾的幅度是遮也不遮：“你不是有帽子吗？”  
“这种温度，你让我在屋里戴帽子？！”  
王柳羿气得眼都直了，直接动手捏上了喻文波的脸：“你是不是找事？！喻文波你说你是不是就想给我找事？！”  
随你怎么说，喻文波歪着嘴看那处红印，眸光闪闪，反正哥们现在心情好多了。

由于喻文波咬的时候半点没惜力，到了比赛当天王柳羿脖子上的红印都还没消下去。  
他不解气地连踹了喻文波几脚，然后万般无奈地往脖子上贴了好几个创口贴。  
“这是怎么了？！”苏小落紧张兮兮地问，天可怜见，一个脆皮高振宁感冒未愈就够揪心的了，可千万别再来一个伤员了。  
王柳羿偏头避开了他的手，表情镇定道：“没事，昨晚房间有蚊子。”  
一旁的喻文波转过头，嘴角悄悄地又勾了起来。  
酒店就在比赛场馆旁边，队伍到的有些早，天气不错连带着心情就好，于是在见到娃娃机后，一堆人立刻凑了上去。  
刚开始是单带出击，一人一台，每人手上一堆新换的硬币，势要把娃娃拿下。夹着夹着，阵型就变成了四保一，王柳羿左边站着战术指导宋义进，身后坐着放弃尝试的陈龙和高振宁，而他的右边，喻文波大口喝着肥宅快乐水，不知死活地发出“嚯嚯嚯嚯嚯嚯嚯”的连环嘲笑，完全不把王柳羿的死亡凝视放在眼里。  
“这东西和技术无关你知道吧，真的，这完全就是个概率问题，这他们都是算好的……”  
伴随着高振宁的大声哔哔，王柳羿按下致命一击，终于在第26次尝试后抓到了今天的第一只战利品。  
“蓝哥这波可以啊！”  
“好顶！”  
王柳羿骄傲地收下众人的赞美，转手把玩偶送给了一旁眼馋不已的大电竞女编导。  
“真给我？”  
“嗯，我看陈姐你刚才好像蛮想夹到这个的。”  
“哇，还是宝蓝最贴心了！”  
喻文波咬着吸管看王柳羿在那不好意思地挠头，一旁的宋义进碰了碰他的胳膊：“杰克你去给宝蓝夹一个吧。”  
喻文波“哼”一声觑了眼娃娃机：“哥们才不玩这么幼稚的游戏。”  
果然还是个弟弟，宋义进暗叹口气，毅然决然地走向了娃娃机。  
在经过数十次不懈努力后，鞠躬尽瘁的宋队长终于夹中了又一只磨人的小胖娃娃。  
“宝蓝，这个给你。”宋义进把娃娃扔进王柳羿怀里，不忘寻隙递给喻文波一个关爱的眼神。  
弟弟，看到没，不要瞎吃醋，女朋友，啊不，男朋友要这么哄。

也不知是不是得了疑似吃醋buff的加成，喻文波今天这几局发挥得相当不错。  
前两局下路组高强度抗压，顶住了top集中抓下的压力，对线不崩，团战坚挺，打得又稳又刚，虽说第三局众人在高振宁的领头下有些发浪，但在随后赛点的第四局，喻文波的维鲁斯箭无虚发地carry全场，还带来了以少胜多的致胜操作。  
“你是不是无敌了兄弟？”  
“3200身上。”  
“啊？！！！”  
宋义进毫不掩饰地发出了对有钱人的羡慕感叹，就听王柳羿笑着喊道：“杰克是神！”  
余光匆匆中，喻文波的脸绝对是红了。还有刚才在休息室，杰克吃着鸡腿本来不想让阿木拍，结果宝蓝说了句“杰克吃鸡腿也好看”，这个弟弟竟然就乖乖吃鸡随便任拍了！  
自己果然是瞎操心，宋义进暗叹着迅速收敛心神，还有这MVP，眼瞅着就又没了。

“老宋，其实我觉得吧，我这也不能算是吃那个啥，对吧。”  
不远处，王柳羿蹲在地上给女粉丝签名，喻文波快速看了一眼，转过头继续别别扭扭地对宋义进小声道：“哥们知道那些都不算事，但有时候就还是……啊……贼他么烦，烦透了！”喻文波烦躁地抓起了自己的头发，“我和蓝哥都没在外面牵过手！”  
不止没签过手，有时王柳羿这个崽种还会特意避开自己，说什么要保持距离，以免产生不必要的节奏。节奏你大爷的，你人他么都是老子的了，节奏个屁啊？！  
喻文波中学辍学出来做游戏主播，本就不是个走寻常路的主儿，这么些年，什么网络上的大风大浪没见过，他哪回把网络上那些乱七八糟的喷子啊节奏啊当回事过？更何况那些算个啥，隔着屏幕我他么连认都不认识的外人，他们知道个毛线？哥们连解释都嫌费劲！  
这头喻文波越想越憋屈，那边王柳羿签完字站了起来，他把手中的玩偶递给了女粉丝，还极有礼貌地欠了欠身，妥妥的儒雅随和蓝公子。  
宋义进叹息着拍拍喻文波的肩，自从得了冠军，iG的舆论环境就变得尴尬起来，稍有不慎就是漫天的节奏，加上之前宝蓝的微博解约风波，下路组的任何公开互动简直像是刀尖上的舞蹈，步步惊心，饶是再不在乎，也不能不有所顾及。  
“杰克，我也觉得你这个不能算吃醋。”作为新疆中单，宋义进的中文表达有时候极其直接，完全没意识到自己把喻文波弄了个大脸红。  
喻文波咳嗽一声：“对……对吧。”  
宋义进点点头，回忆着前几天小钰发给他的星座分析：“杰克你是天蝎座，所以你这个叫做占有欲，就是你想要宣誓主权。”  
喻文波惊得一口唾沫呛在喉咙，疯狂咳嗽起来。  
“怎么了这是？”王柳羿不知何时走了过来，见状赶紧给喻文波又是顺气又是拿水。  
喻文波就着王柳羿的手喝了口水，眼神却不自觉飘向了这人仍旧贴着创口贴的脖子。  
所以这是……占有欲？

眼瞅着月底将至，直播时长的压力可谓近在眼前。半决赛一结束，iG的直播任务又提上了日程，而今天的直播，安排的是喻文波。  
上播前，喻文波滑着电竞椅来到了王柳羿的座位。他静静ob王柳羿打rank，啥话也没说，就是不自觉抠起了手指。  
一局结束，王柳羿转过身来，按住了他的手：“别抠了，再抠就没皮了。”  
“哦。”喻文波慢吞吞把手放进口袋，又看了眼王柳羿，“蓝哥，你记得我前几天戴过的那个羽毛项链吗？”  
“记得啊，你当初买的时候不就给我看过吗，特别像霞的羽毛的那个。”  
喻文波点点头，把手从口袋里拿了出来，握成了拳头。  
“我后来又定做了一个，蓝哥你……要不要？”喻文波问完话，也不等王柳羿回答，又立刻凶巴巴道，“你不许笑！”  
“不笑不笑。”王柳羿压着嘴角嗔他一眼，伸手去掰那个拳头。  
大概是握的人没用力，那拳头一掰就开。躺在掌心的是一个小小的翅膀，金属光泽，振翅欲飞。很看好，是洛的翅膀。  
“说了别笑！”喻文波不自在地把小翅膀往王柳羿手里一放，“我直播去了！”那落荒而逃的速度，就跟急着参加峡谷跑酷似的。  
天蝎座精力旺盛，占有欲极强，对于生活很有目标，不达到目的誓不罢休，复仇心重，会不顾一切报复曾经伤害过自己的人。  
王柳羿想着昨晚宋义进特地发给他的星座分析，操碎了心的宋队长还特地在“占有欲极强”上画了个红圈，生怕自己没看到。  
小翅膀躺在手心，安静地折出柔白的光，王柳羿看得心动，连眉眼都弯成了温柔的模样。

“我蓝哥直播了？”  
“真的假的？你们不会是骗我的吧。”  
“那我得去看一眼，给我蓝哥个面子。”  
王柳羿的直播间，“砰砰砰”与彩虹屁交相辉映，很是热闹，有眼尖的发现了今天的主播似乎有些不一样。  
“宝蓝，你的项链是新买的吗？”  
“小宝宝蓝，那个是翅膀吗？”  
“宝蓝z又买东西了，我又要跟着剁手了！”  
王柳羿笑着举起小翅膀对准了摄像头：“这是洛的翅膀，他肩上的那个，帅吧。”  
弹幕又是一波彩虹屁，顺带着无数追问同款的链接。  
这可是定做的，天上地下独一份，哪里都莫得买哦。  
今天也是酷盖宝蓝z得意又傲娇的一天。  
“杰克来了！”  
“宝蓝，你和杰克双排吧，想看你们的霞洛了！”  
随着喻文波的到来，原本欢乐的弹幕很快失去了和谐。蛰伏许久的节奏像终于找到了靶心，纷纷从见不得光的暗处流窜而出，瞬间占满了屏幕。锋利的喷言喷语，千奇百怪的漏洞逻辑，不变的是如出一辙的荒谬恶臭。  
低调从不是畏惧，只是想要保护最在意的人。  
王柳羿摸着小翅膀微微一笑：“杰克这么大的老板，那必须送火箭啊。杰克哥，送完火箭，霞洛双排走一个呗。”  
发声并非为了炫耀，只是想告诉他，你不怕，我便从来不怕。  
喻文波的心飞进了蝴蝶，扑腾得像要带他一起原地起飞。  
他摸着鼻子略低下头，压了压翘起的嘴角，再抬头，连眼神都耀眼得熠熠生辉。  
“别说我蓝哥要火箭，他就是要宇宙飞船，那哥们也得给啊。”  
“蓝哥要的，我还能不给吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

六、开始习惯挂念

 

青青子衿，悠悠我心，但为君故深沉吟。

 

一夜韩服双排，喻文波理所当然地醒来在王柳羿的大床上。  
窗帘拉得不严，有阳光偷偷从缝隙钻了进来，让尚未完全清醒的喻文波看得刺眼。他懒懒揉了揉眼睛，时间大概是下午了吧，房里却依旧是睡意满布的昏暗，只有耳边的呼吸声起伏出鼾熟的节奏。  
王柳羿正半趴在喻文波的身侧，他睡得很沉，常年的鼻炎让那张白日里格外讨打的嘴微微张开，显出无辜可欺的乖巧，连粉红的舌头尖都不自知地探了出来。  
喻文波看得心口发痒，喉头受不住诱惑地滚了滚，然后身体动作先于大脑反应地，他冲着那抹软舌红唇压了上去。  
按喻文波的话，王柳羿这家伙占尽了皮相的便宜，不是顶帅，不是顶美，却是白皮小脸软骨架，再加上那阳光不掩羞涩的治愈笑容，任谁见了都想当然地认为，这必然是一个乖巧听话从不惹事的只属于别人家的好孩子。唉，谁又能想到，顶着副儒雅随和的样貌，王柳羿这崽种在旁人看不到的地方，可没少折磨自己。  
摸不给摸，亲不给亲，抱不给抱，有时连搭个肩都要躲，回回非得把自己撩得出手制裁，才肯乖乖靠过来亲一口，实打实的小恶魔。不过这小恶魔一旦睡着了，也真的是可爱到让人怎么都亲不够。  
喻文波小心翼翼地碰了碰王柳羿探出头的软舌，试探地舔了舔，确定没把人吵醒，这才卷起舌尖轻轻嘬住，品尝起舌尖柔软的甜美。

双唇轻抿住两片略冰凉的饱满，太过舒服的触感让喻文波忍不住用了力，就感觉那双唇无比配合地又朝自己打开了一些，像在邀请。  
半睡半醒的人果然要诚实得多，唇上的回应格外主动，似乎凭着气息知道眼前是自己的爱人，连身体也慢慢向着喻文波翻转了过来。  
赛场上一向最善于抓机会的ADC自然不会错过这信号，喻文波嘴上缠住自家辅助亲得热烈，整个人迅速地顺藤而上，把王柳羿柔软的身体拢进怀里，双手灵巧地钻进那层淡蓝的纯棉睡衣，沿着玲珑的腰线上下来回地抚摸，直摸得王柳羿不住喘息，不成调的轻吟散入空气，连成一室氤氲的春意。  
明明已是情动难耐，连脖子都被揉出了粉艳的红，贪睡的人却还是不肯醒。全身被温暖的手摸得好舒服，王柳羿放软身体懒洋洋闭着眼，鼻息不时发出惬意的轻哼，是缠绵到骨子里的柔软。  
爱人餍足的模样让喻文波看得双眼发红，哪里还能再忍耐。他扒下自己的睡裤，正准备提刀上马，身下的王柳羿突然挣动了起来。下一秒他被这人不知哪来的力气一把推开，紧接着便是好一串连环咳嗽。  
眼看王柳羿咳得惊天动地，泪水在眼眶直打转，喻文波哪还有半点其他心思。  
“不会是生病了吧？”他轻拍着王柳羿单薄的背，伸手去摸那额头，“好像不是很烫。”  
喻文波有些吃不准，他学着记忆里他妈的样子，靠过去抵住了王柳羿的头，额头相贴摩挲，好像确实不怎么烫。  
“我……咳咳……我没事……”王柳羿晃了晃喻文波的手，“咳咳……我想……咳……喝水……”

其实今早临睡前，王柳羿的嗓子就有些不舒服，当时喻文波让他喝止咳糖浆他不肯，现在咳成这样，免不了要被喻文波教育。  
理亏的人乖乖捧着水杯坐在床上，小口喝着水，为即将到来的暴风式说教做准备，谁知喻文波什么也没说，只是快速地穿好了衣服：“蓝哥你先躺着，我去找小落。”出门之前，喻文波又试了一下王柳羿额头的温度，自言自语道，“应该不是发烧。”  
“体温正常，没出汗，也没流鼻涕。”苏小落松了口气，“应该就是有点疲劳上火，估计跟换季也有关系，总之宝蓝你这几天注意饮食，别吃刺激的东西。”  
“好。”王柳羿点点头，忍不住又咳嗽了几声。  
一旁的喻文波把刚倒的温水递了过去：“蓝哥你今晚的直播我替你吧。”  
“没事，”王柳羿快速看了眼不做声的苏小落，低头喝了口水，“我待会多喝点水就好了，今晚我自己能播。”  
“哥们说替你就替你，你下次还回来不就好了。”  
“我嗓子真没事，你看，我现在已经不咳了。”  
“你这人……”  
一直作壁上观的苏小落此时站起了身：“今晚谁播你们自己商量，反正有人播就行。”苏小落又嘱咐了几句，随后拎着医药箱走出房门，一转头，身后喻文波也跟了出来。  
“杰克你还有事？”  
喻文波摸着后脑勺，支支吾吾道：“那个……要不要给大家炖点银耳汤？”  
苏小落眸光一闪，扶了扶眼镜：“杰克你会炖？”  
“我……我可以问问我妈。”喻文波压着脸颊升上来的臊，避开了苏小落的视线。  
苏小落暗叹一声，笑着拍拍他的肩：“算了，别麻烦你妈了，还是我来吧。”  
这个原本对游戏以外的一切都不甚上心的臭小子，竟然也会开始关心人了，虽然……苏小落看着喻文波快步走回房间，下意识摇了摇头，唉，臭小子，这帮臭小子，一个两个都不让人省心，只能走一步看一步了。

苏小落端着银耳汤上了十五楼，王柳羿刚直播不久，嗓子听着有些哑，倒是没有再咳嗽。  
“哇，这么好，有银耳汤喝。”王柳羿接过碗，顺便冲着摄像头给了个银耳汤特写，“小落这是你做的？”  
“对呀。”苏小落俯身看了眼弹幕，还行，没什么乱七八糟的节奏，“有人说想喝，我就做了。”  
苏小落的语气平淡无奇，却叫王柳羿从那眼神中读出了些许玩味，顿时有些说不出的心虚，下意识就把碗往旁边推了推：“这汤好烫，我等它凉了再喝。”  
苏小落没再说话，捏捏王柳羿的肩头，转身走了。  
应该是自己的错觉吧，小落他不可能发现的，王柳羿强迫自己停止胡思乱想，操纵鼠标又按下了一局对战。  
用高强度rank挤掉脑中的胡思乱想果然很有效，连续几盘单排下来，王柳羿的心情终于放松了一点。绝对是自己想多了，他拍拍自己的脸，正打算和弹幕来个互动，熟悉的声音突然从门口传来。  
“嘿！”  
真是不禁念叨，想谁谁就来，王柳羿看着一脸嘚瑟的人：“幼稚。”这回可终于轮到他说了。  
喻文波“呵呵”一笑，也不在意，倒是走过来发现桌上未动的银耳汤，眼珠子立刻瞪了起来：“怎么还没喝？这汤是给你喝的，不是他么给你看的。”  
来了来了，暴风式说教它可能会迟到，但绝对不会不到。  
又一次理亏的王柳羿赶紧乖巧地把碗挪到了面前：“你上来干嘛？”  
“找鼠标啊。”  
“你要直播？”  
“不直播就不能找鼠标吗？”  
喻文波一脸的正气凛然，王柳羿也不戳破，还极配合地把手边的鼠标主动递了过去：“是这个吧。”  
喻文波佯装镇定地哼了一声，走之前不忘给了嘴角上扬的王柳羿一个死亡凝视，笑尼玛笑，赶紧把汤喝了。  
弟弟就是弟弟，王柳羿余光目送那个背影出了门，这才偷笑着端起了银耳汤。  
“银耳汤好不好喝？”王柳羿读着弹幕，舀起一勺放进嘴里，“嗯，还不错。”  
算你识相，楼下的喻文波撇撇嘴，满意地停止了窥屏。  
不如玩一盘挖掘机吧。  
“宁王，挖掘机副系点什么？”

也不知是不是银耳汤的作用，第二天王柳羿的咳嗽真的好了不少，嗓子听着也没那么哑了。  
最近队伍备战春诀，训练赛约得很密，前后两场下来，所有队员都倍感疲倦。  
喻文波仰头靠坐在电竞椅上舒缓精神，肩头突然按上来两只手，没什么力气，却顺着他僵硬的肩颈捏得很执着。  
王柳羿的力气有多小，作为和他掰过手腕并轻松取胜的人，喻文波相当有发言权，但这力气小归小，被男朋友悉心服侍的满足却是无以复加。  
王柳羿没说话，从呼吸声分辨，应该是使了大劲儿。  
喻文波身心舒畅地长叹一声：“还是我蓝哥好啊。”  
身心这么一舒畅，连带着晚上直播都有了干劲。喻文波一口气连赢几场，手感大热，正要点开下一局，王柳羿咳嗽着从门口探出了头。  
这怎么又咳嗽了？  
喻文波眉头一皱就想开口，忽见王柳羿一脸坏笑地吐了吐舌头，那口型是……傻瓜，骗你的。  
好小子，胆肥了是吧，是不是又欠收拾了？！  
“王柳羿你他么别咳了！听着就烦！”  
王柳羿自知耍人成功，意气风发地扬扬眉毛，转身走了。  
看我今晚不收拾你个嗷嗷叫，喻文波忿忿收回视线，这才发现弹幕早已炸翻了天。  
他自动过滤了那些居心不明的节奏，眼力奇佳地捕捉到几条感兴趣的弹幕。  
“我对蓝哥太凶了？”喻文波摸着鼻子咬牙切齿，“他那是装的你们知不知道，他就是为了耍我玩。”  
“我欺负他？我怎么欺负他了？”  
“说实话，我对蓝哥一直就是，一直都是很好的，所以说这点你们不用担心好吧”  
“我不是都说过好几遍了，我和蓝哥我们两个人，我才是跪着的那一个。”

说跪，那绝对是真的跪，一点话语权都没有的那种。  
你见过刚在一起的恋人，元旦和别的女生出去看魔术表演，还不带自己的男朋友？  
“喻文波，张星冉他们京东最近搬基地一堆的事，小雨姐她一个女孩子在上海，我得去陪陪她。”  
要只是不带也就算了，毕竟哥们也不是那小气吧啦的人。可丫看完表演回来，也不想着安慰一下放假日空虚寂寞冷还不得不直播的男朋友，喻文波没忍住连续几次回头，都被沉迷手机的王柳羿直接无视，最后更是……王柳羿你拿着手机往房间躲是怎么个意思？！  
被自家男朋友扎了心的喻文波，只好无精打采地扫起弹幕，偏还有那不识相的。  
“今天直播的都是单身狗？”喻文波简直给气笑了，“你们别在这‘哈哈哈’的，一月一号晚上看我直播的，还能发弹幕的，你们应该跟我差不多，”好歹哥们还有个货真价实的男朋友：“咱们最多半斤八两，咱们谁也别笑谁好吧。”  
正说着，手机发来了微博特别关注提示。  
iG_Baolan：魔术表演真的很酷呢。  
喻文波看看上面的配图又看看下面的评论，行吧，我这个男朋友可能是假的。他把手机扔到一边，开始了N连跪的征程，并在最后理所当然地又一次耻辱下播了。

回到房间时，连灯都关了。一片黑暗之中，只有王柳羿的被子里隐约透出些手机屏的光亮。  
喻文波心里憋着气，也不打算主动和王柳羿说话。他刚往自己的床走出一步，就听王柳羿隔着被子喊他：“杰克哥，你过来呀。”  
那声音叫被子一盖，显得低沉发闷，配上王柳羿声线中天然的绵软，很有些暧昧的勾引。喻文波听得心肝一颤，脚尖眼看着就要转向，又被心里那股劲儿生生压住，索性杵在原地动也不动。  
王柳羿半天没听到动静，从被子里露出个脑袋尖儿，一双眼睛在黑暗中亮晶晶地直看向喻文波，紧接着又是糯软婉转的一声：“杰克哥……”  
这要是还能无动于衷，喻文波简直愧对自己男人的身份。  
于是他大踏步走过去，在王柳羿的床边坐下，紧绷着嘴角，继续保持沉默。  
沉默是今晚的康桥，却不是王柳羿的理想春宵。  
王柳羿裹着被子往喻文波身边挪，从虚掩的被缝里伸出手，寻着喻文波的，带着一起往被子里摸。  
喻文波只觉得自己的手从冰凉进入一片温暖，随后降落在无尽细腻的柔软，他还没来得及多感受那肌肤相亲的快意，手指就在一番沼泽密林的跃迁后探入了一处遍布褶皱的湿热，那湿热过于熟悉强烈，让他立时叫电流突袭，没忍住打了个颤。  
他粗喘着压上了被子里的王柳羿，一口咬住爱人的耳垂哑声道：“今天怎么这么乖，自己做准备？”  
喻文波的手指使坏地往湿热的通道里戳得更深，刺激得王柳羿猝不及防，身体下意识往上弹起，又被喻文波搂着更深地陷进床单里，却还是打着颤音固执地要把心里话说出来。  
“想你，今天看魔术的时候，不知道怎么了，一直在想你。”王柳羿的胳膊攀附着喻文波，情欲升腾的热气一下下全打在了喻文波的耳膜，“想……要你。”  
黑夜肆意放大着感官，没什么比爱人的呼唤更加惊心动魄，不可自控的颤栗从心头喷薄而出，喻文波感受着四肢百骸疯狂奔涌的情绪，挺身一进，用坚定的炙热充满了身下的爱人。

作为同级的恋爱菜鸟，两人的恋爱经验实在是半斤八两的乏善可陈，但胜在学习能力强，这自然也包括床上那点事。  
喻文波的霸道在床上展现得淋漓尽致，他双手将王柳羿的双臂按定在床上，下身进得很深，一下下直奔着王柳羿体内的快感中心而去，动作狂猛得像要将爱人钉在身下，一番连环冲撞生生将王柳羿的眼泪给撞了下来。  
沙哑的呜咽顺着神经爬上耳膜，挑逗着喻文波更深的肆虐渴望，他深吻住王柳羿早被咬得红肿的唇，舌头在滚烫的口腔中勾着软舌任性搅动，又顽皮地突然撤退，在王柳羿不满的哼唧声中，沿着锁骨、胸膛和平坦的小腹一路舔舐往下，最后来到了最是敏感的腿根。  
王柳羿的大腿被喻文波把持着，蛮横地扳开在了两侧，大腿根部紧绷的嫩肉被牙齿不怜惜地吸吮撕咬，痛痒夹杂，混在一片熬人的酥刺，简直磨人发疯。  
他无助地揪紧身下的床单，徒劳想找一个可依靠的支点，手偏又被喻文波猛地抓住，往下带着，一块摸上了两人连在一起的那处亲密。  
“蓝哥，感觉到了吗？”喻文波的声音跌宕着情欲满溢的沙哑，“我在你的身体里。”  
“别……别说了！”王柳羿羞赧地想要抽回手，身体却背叛了主人的意志，颇为诚实地主动贴了上去，为自己索取更多的快乐。  
不说，那就用做的吧，喻文波勾着唇角，俯身又一次吻了上去。  
后穴内的硬挺随着喻文波弯腰的动作进得更深，王柳羿几乎能感受到那根强硬正蛮横撑开自己身体里最隐秘的褶皱，每一下的深顶都带来了更为鲜活而充实的脉动。他被顶得上身不住往外窜，仿佛下一秒就要飞脱出去，可下身又叫喻文波按着钉死在床上，痛爽飞扬的火热间，喻文波进一步加快了冲刺，生猛的撞击对准的全是要了命的那一点。  
王柳羿的嗓子早叫哑了，可快感逼出的呻吟还是一声声止不住地往外冒，他被喻文波半搂在怀中，密道内的侵占更深，一下下顶住心肝，贴着血肉地厮磨。  
攀上高峰的瞬间，王柳羿叫一片白光击中，脱力地只感觉脖子被喻文波死死咬住，如刀俎下的鱼肉挣扎不得，又是一阵濒死的震颤，他们相拥着抱紧彼此，坠落于无尽汹涌的迷离。  
原来歌词里唱的都是真的，我们一起颤抖，会更明白，什么是温柔。

“杰克的脸怎么红了？”  
“杰克弟弟长大了，会想羞羞的事了！”  
“接Q辣舞再玩一局吗？”  
喻文波不自在地调整了一下坐姿，关闭了游戏界面：“今天就到这吧，下次直播再见。”  
“下次直播什么时候？”  
“主播不会又是一鸽鸽一年吧？！”  
“别问，问就是随缘。”喻文波毫不留情地下了播。  
回到十楼，众人正围在一起看电脑，当中坐着新教练193，和翻译明奎用韩语交流得很是热闹，旁边的宋义进也不时补充几句。  
喻文波大感好奇地凑了上去，刚看了一眼，脸就“噌”地红了个底朝天。  
神tm“iG下路组采访cut”，这他么有什么好看的？！  
“我对你的爱，就像拖拉机上山，轰轰烈烈。”  
“杰克这土味情话说得很有感情啊，我听阿木他们说当时拍的时候，杰克一开始死都说不出口，后来是他们把宝蓝叫过去，杰克才勉勉强强录成功的。”  
高振宁你他么不说话，没人不把你当喇叭！  
嘶，喻文波胳膊上被狠掐一下，忍不住龇牙咧嘴起来，宝蓝z你他么下手也太狠了！  
“我们队有谁是浴室歌神？我想想，对了，宝蓝z，我一看他我就想起来了，宝蓝z。”  
“宝蓝洗澡唱歌？我咋不知道呢？”高振宁疑惑地看向满脸通红的喻文波，“杰克你脸红什么？你是不是偷看宝蓝洗澡了？！”说着他又要去拉王柳羿：“宝蓝你说，杰克是不是又欺负你了？”  
王柳羿顶着同色号的大红脸连连后退：“咱也不知道他为什么知道，咱也不敢问！”然后一溜烟跑走了。  
随后的嘲笑火力自然集中到了iG唯一弟中弟喻文波身上，王柳羿这个没良心的崽种，是谁看了恐怖电影害怕，非得拉着我一块洗澡的？！  
喻文波承受着这个年纪不应该有的误解，余光瞥到宋义进还在那尽职尽责地给193翻译上述全部对话。  
”宋义进，这些垃圾话你他么不用翻给教练听啊！”  
哥哥们的爱，果然都很阴暗。


	7. Chapter 7

七、破境并肩为王

 

千磨万击还坚劲，任尔东西南北风。

 

为何会走上职业电竞选手这条路？  
若干年前，江西鹰潭的小小天地，清瘦少年趴在高中课堂的最后一排，沉默望着窗外澄澈透亮的天。  
小地方没什么污染，天一向很蓝，如同眼前人人皆道的正途，上课、读书、考上好大学，成功便能似锦沓来。  
你看，大家都在这么做，你也和大家一样，踏踏实实地走下去，不好吗？  
少年低头敛目站在苦口婆心的班主任面前，摇了摇头，声音不大却透着一贯的倔强：“老师，我是有梦想的。”  
辍学打职业，听起来太过疯狂，连一向开明通达的妈妈也气得哭出了声：“王柳羿你想过没有，你现在不读书去打游戏，以后后悔了怎么办？！”  
“妈，我是不会后悔的。”少年握紧了拳头，“我只要迈出这一步，就绝对不退回来。”他上前抱住哭得颤抖的妈妈：“妈，你能不能再相信我一次？”  
于是就真的迈出了那一步，义无反顾地登上了去天津的飞机。  
天津有纵横的海河，有名扬的小吃，或许还有很多其他，但那都和王柳羿无关。  
矢志的少年日复一日地坐在基地不大的房间，排位、练英雄、强化操作……为每一个可能到来的登场机会做着准备，最终却挽不回战队不到三个月便解散的命运。  
亮眼的操作换来了直播间不时的打赏，屏幕忽闪的炫光在少年苍白的脸上打下一道隐约的暗影，少年咬着嘴唇拨通了妈妈的电话：“妈，是赚钱重要，还是完成梦想重要？”  
王柳羿，你的梦想是什么？  
老师，我要……我要当英雄联盟职业选手！

TGA的赛场硝烟弥漫，无数同样怀揣梦想的少年聚集在这里，为了上场，也为了唯一的胜利拼尽全力。  
王柳羿坐在宁波BOE的训练室，这是他连续rank的第十七个小时，已经上了不少分，但是还不够，远远不够。几个座位之外，坐着队伍首发辅助，一个排位分数依然比他高的人。  
“你听过最恶毒的话是什么？”  
“最恶毒的大概是，一个连TGA都打不上首发的辅助。”  
王柳羿握紧拳头，按下了又一场“接受对局”，在这打不上首发，那就去一个能上场的地方吧。  
杭州到宁波并不远，省赛环节的对抗，MSC意料之中地对上了BOE。  
王柳羿坐在首发辅助位上，看着对面的好友兼昔日队友张星冉，毅然选下了擅长的锤石。  
MSC被血虐崩盘，张星冉的诺手拿到了五杀。  
比赛结束，王柳羿刻意避开了旧友，在忽然下起的绵绵细雨中坐上了回程的车。  
车窗外的雨越下越大，冰凉的水汽将车窗蒙起一层雾，又被王柳羿用指尖画出些不知所谓的线条，照进雨雾中飞驰而过的街景，同那看不清方向的明天一般，快得叫人抓不住。  
差不多有两年了吧，从自己离开鹰潭算起，时间原来过得这么快。  
两年的辗转来回，去了天津，没吃过狗不理的包子，来了杭州，没见过西湖的胜景，不同的训练室，相同的是日以继夜不灭的屏幕灯光，还有TGA每半年一次的孤注一掷，绝望地如同豪赌。  
再这样下去，他的梦想还能实现吗？

“在TGA打了两年，怀疑过自己吗？”  
“怀疑蛮久的。”  
“那你想过要放弃吗？”  
“没想过，因为很喜欢。”  
喜欢，所以冲锋得无所畏惧。  
老牌强队比如EDG和LGD，不太可能会替换一些很有名的选手，而VG的Caveman虽然是新人，打的也不错，王柳羿仔细研究着所有LPL队伍的辅助，用最简单实际的方式估算着自己上场的可能，最后敲开了老板的办公室。  
“您能不能……推荐我去iG?”  
iG，人员动荡，下路不稳，急需风格契合的辅助，这可能是他唯一的机会。  
王柳羿有些心神不宁，他前几天刚在老板的引荐下和iG LOL分部的战队经理苏小落见了面。苏小落当场让他打了一局，然后告诉他过几天给他进一步消息，可这都好几天过去了。王柳羿看到好友列表里刚刚亮起的名字，飞快双击点开。  
“杰克哥，双排不？”  
“待会的。”喻文波没开直播，他心里有事，打下的字删删减减，最后索性按下了语音通话，那边的王柳羿立刻接了起来。  
“怎么了，杰克哥？”  
王柳羿温雅的声音稍稍缓了喻文波心中的燥意，他低头抠了会手指才沉声道：“蓝哥，又有人找我打职业了。”  
“正常啊，杰克你可是堂堂国服第一德莱文，”王柳羿边笑边说，“曾经有位不知名的粉丝不是说过，杰克你不去打职业扬名立万，在这当个小主播有什么意思？”  
十四岁的德莱文盟主叫王柳羿这当面一通彩虹屁夸得脸颊臊红，语气贼凶道：“宝蓝z你又他么欠收拾了是不是？！”  
“是LPL的吗？不是你就别去，想我杰克哥这身价，那必是最高级别才配得起！”  
“你他么能不能给我闭嘴！”喻文波的嘴角却是没忍住扬了起来，“要去也是我蓝哥先去，我蓝哥撸啊撸塔姆王，我只配给你当个小小的ADC。”  
各战队的招募情况，事涉机密自然不能轻易透露，但喻文波不置可否的态度让王柳羿听了个明白，他本来焦灼不已的心情忽然就叫期待占了上风。  
“好说好说，那杰克你等着，等我宝蓝z来carry你。”  
如果真的可以，就让我们在LPL相见吧。

“你和Jackeylove关系很好？”  
“还行。”  
“你是他介绍进iG的吗”  
“不是。”  
“你能评价一下Uzi此次S8的表现吗？”  
“我不敢评价。”  
三个问题步步紧逼，王柳羿无暇去判断这个提问者的背后用心，不卑不亢地答了下来。下了讲台，王柳羿长舒口气，轻轻摇头拒绝了工作人员递过来的水。  
在确定任何一个人是坏人之前，王柳羿都愿意把对方先认定成好人，这是他为人处世的准则和从小接受的家教，却显然挡不住有心人的恶意。  
如同走着一条永远看不到尽头的路，再怎么努力去得到冠军，也改变不了根深蒂固的偏见。索性就再去赌一次吧，像之前的每一个选择路口，离开这里，换个地方去证明自己。  
念头一出就像有了生命，妄自在王柳羿的脑袋里喧嚣着不断放大，离开吧，离开这里，以后输也好赢也好，至少还有得赌。  
王柳羿心事重重地回到宾馆，无意识躺倒在床上，连灯都忘了去开。黑暗中，手机突然响了。  
“喂，蓝哥！”  
喻文波的声音一向敞亮，干劲十足地冲进了王柳羿的耳膜，让他终于缓过了神。  
“怎么了？”王柳羿不动声色调整了一下情绪，从床上坐了起来。  
“哥们刚才看你演讲的直播了，被感动得够呛，我蓝哥果然够顶。”  
明知道喻文波这家伙夸人是向来的不走心，王柳羿还是忍不住笑了起来：“你放屁。”  
“我艹，我这多真诚啊，蓝哥你是不是思想又出问题了？！”  
王柳羿被这无心的一句弄得身体一僵，掩饰般咳嗽了一声：“我听你那边好吵，谁在说话？”  
“是宋义进，他让我问你啥时候回来，大家等你回来吃海底捞呢。”  
“你们先去呗，海底捞对我没啥吸引力。”  
“少废话，你那边完事了早点回来，都等着你呢。”

“老宋，”喻文波放下电话，皱眉看向宋义进，“我觉得蓝哥情绪不太好。”  
宋义进叹口气，无奈地摇摇头：“宝蓝他的个性就是比较会在乎其他人的看法，可他不主动说出来，我们也不好劝。”  
“我知道，你说刚才那哥们是不是有病？好好的演讲他问那些瞎几把玩意。”喻文波烦躁地抓了抓头发，“我蓝哥也是，贴吧论坛那些东西看看就得了，当真干嘛。”  
本来得了世界赛冠军是多高兴的事儿，可王柳羿这家伙根本没笑上几天，连饭也不好好吃，有事没事就通宵rank，明明心里憋了那么多事，啥话也不跟自己说。  
“杰克你也别太担心了，小落他们心里应该也都有数，等宝蓝回来，我找机会和他好好聊聊。”宋义进安慰地拍拍杰克的肩膀，“没事的。”  
杰克点点头，握紧了手机，没事的，这些年，我小iG什么风浪没见过，什么腿没断过，还不是一次次挺了过来，等过几天我蓝哥一回来就……  
就宣布解约了？！  
没开灯的房间里，喻文波一个人暴躁地走来走去。  
王柳羿被副总裁藏马接去校长那了，还不知谈得怎么样。他知道没人敢来敲他的门，挺好，以他现在的情绪，保不齐能做出什么事来。  
去你妈的王柳羿，喻文波越走越急，脚下不知踢到什么，差点把他绊倒。他猛地一脚踹开，借着床边微弱的月光斜眼一看，是那个什么IU的抱枕。  
挺好，算你倒霉了！  
喻文波带着怒气几步过去，一把抓起地上可怜兮兮的抱枕。抱枕摸着有些湿意，喻文波想起刚才王柳羿出门时的样子，这家伙应该是哭了挺久的。  
他胸口一紧，一口憋到嗓子眼的气还没发出来，又莫名其妙地卸了劲儿。  
“我早晚把你给扔了！”喻文波嫌弃地拍了拍抱枕，一抬手又给扔回到了王柳羿的床上。

“我是没有后路这种说法的，因为我觉得我一定能打出来。”  
对于自己的游戏天赋，喻文波从来是自信的。一个礼拜打上英雄联盟国服高端局，游戏王的名号全校皆知，12岁时iG时任教练克里斯就主动来联系了他，更不用说超神德莱文登顶韩服第一的光辉历史。  
和大多数职业选手相比，喻文波的职业之路因着个人卓越的综合能力，实在是顺畅得多。这分顺畅，加上他天生的豁达个性，让他极少去在意别人的评价，但这并不代表他不能理解王柳羿对于他人看法的在意。  
那次小钰姐来基地玩，开玩笑给他们每个人做星座分析，说天蝎的一堆除了个“爱记仇”，他是半点没记住，不过巨蟹座的性格特征，他可是印象深刻。  
性格敏感细腻，富有爱心，喜欢被需要的感觉，还有很强的自尊感。  
这他么活生生就是王柳羿啊！  
“我很渴望被需要的那种感觉，如果我觉得不被需要，我就感觉我失去了价值，我就觉得我不被认同。”  
王柳羿说的话，喻文波一直记得。他知道王柳羿会习惯性在每场比赛后看看帖子下的评价，特别是在打得不错的时候，但问题是，每个人想法本就不同，谁又能真的对谁感同身受呢？  
喻文波将手机屏幕定格在王柳羿的微博首页，大拇指一次次拂过那行字。  
就算别人不能感同身受，王柳羿，我喻文波是你的ADC，是和你住在一个屋子里的人，你就不能来找我吗？  
喻文波越想越挫败，索性关了微博，眼不见为净。他无意识在手机里随意点着，也不知道瞎点了些什么，一幅照片蓦地铺满了屏幕。  
熹微的晨光中，蓝衣少年戴着一个蓝色口罩，他背后是淡泛金光的海天交接，清晨不尽通透的光线衬出大海广袤的辽远。对着镜头微笑的少年，深重的黑眼圈，却闪动着最透明清澈的目光。  
苏小落说过，王柳羿的心中有一片海。  
喻文波默默关了相册，往后躺倒在床上，用手盖住了自己的眼睛。  
“喻文波，我不走了。”  
“我也签了三年，我还要继续carry你的。”  
“喻文波，我宝蓝z必carry你，这辈子必carry你。”  
蓝哥，你愿不愿意带我去看看那片海？

“为什么会选择辅助这样一个位置？”  
“我一开始也玩过别的位置，后来还是觉得辅助这个位置更适合自己，因为我本身是一个很喜欢被别人需要的性格，辅助可以保护其他队员，让我很有成就感，觉得自己很有价值。”  
“那如果不打英雄联盟了，你最有可能去从事什么职业？”  
“幼儿园老师吧，因为我喜欢小孩子。”  
上海星雨儿童康健院的活动是一早就安排了的，上中三人都在韩国还未归队，陈龙家里有事也没回来，高振宁过分抽条的身高和月球表面的脸可能会有反效果，大家选来选去一致觉得还是胶原蛋白下路组最合适。  
临行前一晚，两人还在韩服双排，连起床都是领队阿宁费了半天劲给叫起来的。  
去程的车上，王柳羿有些紧张，边喝袋装牛奶边碰碰喻文波的肩膀：“你说那些小孩如果不喜欢我不愿意和我玩怎么办？”  
“没事，”喻文波打了个哈欠，困得眼泪都出来了，“我陪你玩。”  
“幼稚！”王柳羿用一个大白眼结束了这场没有营养的对话。  
原来自闭症的小孩也会主动说话啊，王柳羿冲另一张小饭桌上的喻文波得意地一飞眼，杰克你看，他好像蛮喜欢我的。  
喻文波压根没把这种极其幼稚的攀比放在心上：“蓝哥，我说你教育小朋友不能挑食，你自己咋挑起食来了？”  
王柳羿夹着青菜的手一顿，立刻又故作镇定地继续往小朋友的碗里放：“这都是他爱吃的，对吧？”  
“不对！”小朋友显然不理解王柳羿冲他挤眉弄眼的深刻含义，“我要吃肉！我要吃那个大肉肉！”  
饭后不久就是午睡时间，照例是要讲故事的。喻文波以自己塑料普通话不标准的完美理由，把这个任务心安理得地扔给了王柳羿。  
王柳羿拿着小人书，轻声细语地读了起来：“在一所环境优美的学校里，生活着一只可爱的米老鼠，这只米老鼠长得很有趣……”  
“宝蓝哥哥，什么是环境优美？”  
“环境优美，就是有很多树，很多花，还有很多草，你是不是很喜欢大树啊？”  
“嗯！”  
“这只米老鼠个子小小的，毛茸茸的，少了一只耳朵，嘴巴上的胡须一边长一边短，尾巴却很长，看上去特别搞笑……”  
“宝蓝哥哥，搞笑又是什么？”  
“搞笑啊，就是你看到他就觉得很好玩，很想和他在一起做游戏。”  
“宝蓝哥哥，我觉得你也很搞笑。”  
“好……”王柳羿淡定地眨眨眼，翻开了下一页，“这只米老鼠它整天躲在墙角边，偶尔出来一下，寻找些食物填饱肚子……”  
“宝蓝哥哥！”  
“嗯？”  
“杰克哥哥睡着了！”  
这个靠不住的家伙！  
喻文波半个身子扒在小床边，嘴巴半张着，呼吸声低缓规律，睡得似乎还挺香。  
王柳羿忍着打哈欠的冲动，摸了摸小床里圆滚滚的小脸蛋：“杰克哥哥睡了，你们两个也闭上眼睛好不好？”  
两个小朋友争先恐后地摇起了头：“小孩子才睡觉，我要听故事！”  
从康健院出来已是傍晚时分，两人下午陪着小朋友睡了个够，又玩了跑步游戏，精神都不错，看来是为又一夜的通宵训练做好了准备。  
趁着阿宁在前面和司机聊天，喻文波歪着身子凑到了王柳羿耳边：“蓝哥你对付小孩挺有一套啊。”  
“那是，没有宝蓝z搞不定的小孩。”毕竟是有过幼儿园老师梦想的人，王柳羿的胸脯挺得很有底气。  
“挺好，这个技能以后应该挺有用的。”  
“什么意思？”  
“没懂？”  
王柳羿一脸茫然地摇了摇头。  
喻文波抱着胳膊往后一靠，闭目养神道：“不懂算了。”

春季赛的赛程，对iG来说并不轻松。  
前半段过紧，后半段过疲，哪怕战绩看起来不错，队员们的状态也多呈起伏不定，舆论对小iG完全体的质疑声在多方利益相关的搅动下，又一次大了起来。  
所幸在赛程中后段，随着新任教练193的加入，队伍无论视野、配合、战术都有了明显的改善，也一路立克劲敌，在带来一场场精彩对决的同时，顺利冲入了2019年春季总决赛。  
总决赛的对手是黑八奇迹一串三的JDG，有重回巅峰的imp，有套路骚奇的lvmao，还有王柳羿的好朋友，那个在他最灰心丧气时一直给予他鼓励的张星冉，目前公认的国产顶尖上单。  
“张星冉，明天加油。”  
“宝蓝，明天一块加油，我不会手下留情的。”  
“放心，我也不会。”  
王柳羿放下手机，推了推一旁的喻文波，这家伙正趁训练间隙补着最新一期的柯南：“杰克哥，明天靠你carry了啊。”  
“放心，”喻文波连头都懒得抬，回答得相当敷衍，“老子明天定拿德莱文带你飞。”  
还真就拿了德莱文。  
iG前两局顺风顺水，靠着队员的硬实力和针对性的有效BP将JDG带入了iG最熟悉的节奏，赢得相当轻松。  
在五人均优秀发挥的同时，王柳羿还凭着一手招牌洛，以0-0-18加100%参团率的完美表现拿到第一局的MVP。  
“蓝哥牛逼啊，为了卖皮肤也是很拼了。”喻文波冲王柳羿比了个大拇指，然后一撩头发，“赛点局到了，接下来就看哥们的德莱文了！”  
众人一哄而笑，只当是个笑话，毕竟iG的德莱文体系还没完全成型，平常训练一共也没打过几次，只有王柳羿看着喻文波若有所思，这个家伙不会是当真的吧。  
鼠标落在德莱文上时，全场一片沸腾，喻文波眼巴巴看着宋义进：“老宋，问问教练能不能选，反正还有两局，赢了小赚，输了也不亏，真不亏。”  
宋义进没好气道：“有本事你就选。”你当我翻译白干的嘛，你当教练不知道你那点小九九嘛，“快选快选！”  
赛点局的压力让JDG在BP和战术上做了较前两局更为强势的调整，开局不久JDG就实行三人包下，打野挖掘机拿下了喻文波的德莱文一血。可惜这一优势并没有持续太久，又在JDG下野三人强行越塔时被配合完美的喻文波德莱文和王柳羿塔姆三杀夺回。  
欢迎来到德莱联盟！  
德莱文翻飞的双斧和塔姆灵活的长舌头为iG带来了下路极大的优势，这本是绝佳的开局，奈何iG顺风易浪的特性算准时间登了场。在后续的比赛中iG频频上头，人头塔皮大龙先锋轮着送，眼看要被JDG逼上高地，不走寻常路的吸血鬼姜承祿、所有玩家口中的Shy爹又一次在关键时刻站了出来。  
他在高地前敏锐抓住了imp卡莎几可忽略的站位失误，配合喻文波德莱文的大招，成功地逆天秒人。iG众人凭着默契立刻跟上，紧追不舍，最终完成了对JDG 1换4的反向追杀。  
至此，劣势扭转。最擅长抓机会的iG凭着这一波扭转迅速反打，最终在十分钟内反推上JDG高地，拿下水晶，取得了最后的胜利。  
这是厮杀激烈你来我往的一局，而最后的MVP给到了喻文波的德莱文，十三个人头，三万七的伤害，42%的伤害占比。  
王柳羿在最后的时刻不忘大喊一句：“杰克哥牛逼，德莱文万岁！”  
刚说完，他就被喻文波抓着胳膊一块站了起来：“德莱文带你飞，哥们从不吹牛逼。”  
双方赛后握手，王柳羿走在最后一个，他踮起脚尖抱住了微笑难掩失意的张星冉。  
“宝蓝，洲际赛，一起加油！”  
王柳羿眼眶一热，想起了无数过往的黑夜白天，那一场场无望又不容放弃的排位训练，守着一定要上场的卑微而固执的信念，是眼前的人第一次在深夜为自己煮了一碗泡面。  
“张星冉，我饿了，想吃面。”  
“饿了就煮呗。”  
“我……我不会煮……”  
“行吧，做哥哥的给你煮。”  
这个温柔又强大的哥哥，终于在顶级联赛里证明了自己，接下来还要和自己一起，在国际赛场上去为LPL争取更多荣誉。  
“张星冉，卡比兽冲啊！”

全场的欢呼声中，小iG五人共同举起了代表LPL最高荣誉的奖杯。  
手臂交错，喻文波快速捏了下王柳羿的手心，又在所有人发现前轻轻松开，换来王柳羿一个惊吓的眼神。  
喻文波，你疯了！让人看到怎么办？！  
喻文波不在乎地耸耸肩，怕什么。  
S8世界赛冠军，LPL春季赛冠军，接下就要面对MSI和RR的挑战，在那儿之后，还有更多更大的挑战。  
无论多么艰难，喻文波看向身边的王柳羿，这人眼中盛着盈盈笑意，像有星光闪烁，也正恰恰好地看着自己，无论多难，破境而立，并肩为王，王柳羿，我们一起。

“你认为梦想是什么？”  
“梦想就是一直能让你充满激情的东西。”  
王柳羿，你的梦想实现了吗？  
不知道，应该算正在实现吧，不过我已经有了想要一起去实现的人。  
喻文波，一起努力吧。


	8. Chapter 8

八、兄弟夏季再战

 

莫愁前路无知己，天下谁人不识君。

 

夺冠了自然要庆功，队员、教练、团队、大电竞的同事、特地从韩国飞来观赛的姜承祿父母……一行二十多人浩浩荡荡地去了离赛场不远的一家据说味道不错的粤菜馆，只除了去陪大舅公的王柳羿。  
王柳羿这个大舅公是他奶奶的弟弟，佛山本地人，一直从事教育工作，五十多岁的年级看着精神又和蔼。大舅公其实看不懂电子竞技，此番是受王柳羿父母的委托过来看看。老人家大概是第一次感受这种全场沸腾的魅力，见着王柳羿之后很有些兴奋。  
“小羿啊，我刚才看到好多你的粉丝，头上都戴着你的名字！”  
王柳羿不好意思地抓抓头发，他对这个大舅公实在没什么印象，按照妈妈说的，他小时候来佛山玩过，当时就是这个大舅公很喜欢他，一直把他抱在怀里到处跑，可惜年份久远，王柳羿真是一点也想不起来了。  
不知所措间，就听一旁的大舅婆乐呵呵道：“我们小羿真厉害，刚才全场都在喊你的名字，连我都被带着把嗓子喊哑了。”  
被长辈当面夸奖的王柳羿，终于忍不住脸红了。  
“对了，赶紧给你妈打个电话，她之前还特地嘱咐过，见着你就和她联系。”为了表示自己虽然看不懂比赛但是一点也不落伍，大舅公当着王柳羿的面点开了和王妈妈的微信视频通话，边点还边蹦个专业术语，“没事，我这手机流量够的。”  
王妈妈隔着屏幕见着王柳羿，笑得鱼尾纹都飞了起来：“我们蓝公子今天真棒！”  
当着身边两位长辈的面，王柳羿也不好吐槽他妈肉麻，天知道他妈怎么做到日常混迹超话论坛甚至他的粉丝群，各种关于自己的外号啊消息啊知道得比自己还清楚，可偏还就挖不出她的小号。  
嘘寒问暖是免不了的，王妈妈关心王柳羿之余也不忘感谢大舅公夫妇，几人隔着屏幕闲话一番，最后王妈妈对王柳羿道：“你前几天想吃的那几样零食，我这边都给你买到了，你是明天回上海对吧，那我明天给你寄过去。”  
“谢谢妈。”  
“我买的挺多的，你记得给你那些队友啊教练啊同事啊都分点。”王妈妈说到这顿了顿，眉头几不可查地皱了皱，“也给小喻分点。”  
“小喻？”王柳羿一下没反应过来，“你说喻文波？他是我队友，我肯定得分给他啊。”

挂了电话，王柳羿又陪着大舅公他们吃了点简单的茶点当晚饭。等把两位长辈送上出租车，他才慢慢溜达着往酒店走。  
妈妈刚才的表情……会不会是我多想了？王柳羿心神不宁地转着手机，为啥她要单独提一句喻文波？她不会是……不可能，除了张星冉和宋义进，我和杰克的事还没别人知道，妈妈她不可能猜得出来的。  
王柳羿给自己打着气，脑子却依旧转得停不下来。他魂不守舍地又走了一段，最后咬咬牙，点开了和妹妹的对话框。  
“黑妹，妈她看起来心情怎么样？”  
“我说王柳羿你能不能不叫我这个外号？！”  
“你自己有多黑心里没点b数吗？”王柳羿对待亲妹妹从来是下嘴无情，“你快说，妈她看起来心情好不好？”  
“不告诉你！”  
“快点的，我给你弄大舅子的签名。”  
“大舅子最近失宠了，我现在想要别人的。”那头语气滴溜溜透着狡黠，果然也是王氏花心家族的一员，“我的心最近也碎成了很多瓣，其中有一瓣叫做The Shy。”  
王柳羿脚下一滑，差点没把自己摔了：“你喜欢Shy哥了？你之前不是还说我们队里你最喜欢杰克吗？”  
“杰克啥都好，就是个子不太给力，让我们女孩子家家的没啥安全感。”  
矮点好，反正我比他高，我不嫌弃他。  
王柳羿扶了扶眼镜：“Shy哥的要多少有多少。”  
“还要to签，写上我精心创作的原创诗歌。”  
王柳羿简直无奈了：“Shy哥他根本看不懂多少中文，更别说写了。”  
“没事，这不是有哥哥你吗？”  
“行吧。”王柳羿不得不妥协，“现在可以说了吧。”  
“妈她从你上场就开始隔空给你加油，喊了全程差点把邻居招来，你又拿MVP又得冠军，她心情能不好吗？脸都快笑成花了。”  
王柳羿稍稍放了心，就见妹妹的消息继续发来：“要说妈她刚才跟你视频完，确实叹了口气，不过估计是想你想的，她以前也老这样，对了哥，你是惹她生气了？Again？”  
“别瞎猜，啥事没有，Shy哥的签名心情好了给你要。”  
应该是自己想太多了吧，王柳羿收起手机，拍打几下脸，王柳羿，别老想些有的没的。

拐个弯就离酒店不远了，王柳羿正想着要不要买点喝的回去，黑妹的消息又发了过来，还配了张截图。  
“哥，你和杰克哥在一块吗？他好像被粉丝弄伤了？”  
弄伤了？怎么回事？！  
王柳羿急忙要放大截图细看，喻文波的电话恰在此时打了过来：“蓝哥！”这人的声音倒是一贯的敞亮有力，应该没什么大事，就是背景听着有些吵，“蓝哥，你在哪儿呢？”  
“我快到酒店了，你那边没事吧，有没有受伤？”  
“蓝哥你也知道啦？”喻文波的语气明显有些不爽，“受伤倒是没受伤，就刚才有几个哥们非要冲进包厢里来要合照签名，你要就要吧，有必要那么猛吗？还把我们人高马大的黄少都给挠了。”  
“我去你妈的杰克爱，你那是夸？”  
黄少的笑骂从那头传来，王柳羿心头一松：“人没事就行，”  
“对了蓝哥，你先别回酒店了，听说又有粉丝在门口蹲人。”王柳羿靠墙往不远处一看，酒店门口一群群的，确实围着不少人，“我们已经换地吃饭了，你过来找我们吧，你一个人回去不安全。”

新餐厅选在有点远的地儿，档次更高，门口还有保安守着，也就不用担心再发生一样的奇袭事件。  
王柳羿到的时候菜刚上齐，众人抢菜狂吃之余倒没忘了和他打招呼。王柳羿笑着应了一圈，还向姜承祿的父母用韩语问了好，最后在喻文波身边的空位上坐了下来。  
“你大舅公走啦？”  
“嗯。”  
王柳羿拿碗去接喻文波夹过来的豉汁排骨，谁料这家伙的筷子在半空停了下来，偏头看他：“你不是刚吃了饭，这会还吃得下？”  
“我现在能吃下一头牛你信不信？”  
王柳羿刚才在长辈面前端着个乖宝宝的架子，加上心里那些胡思乱想，连吃的是什么都没记住，真可谓食不知味。  
“哥们还真不信。”喻文波嘴上如此说着，那筷子排骨还是乖乖进了王柳羿的碗。  
王柳羿也不客气，低头吃得心安理得，没一会，碗里又夹过来一筷子牛肉。  
“喏，你的牛。”  
喻文波这家伙还挺上道，等等，王柳羿神色一凛，这怎么还藏着块青椒？！

一晚上的跌宕起伏，饶是没有刻意避开粉丝，一帮人又是吃饭又是喝酒的，也是足足闹到了十二点多才回到酒店。  
按照惯例，下路二人组自然是住在一起。这次的酒店规格不错，标间的单人床也够大，倒省了两人拼床的麻烦。  
作为酒精过敏的弟中弟二人组，两人和其他人相比要清醒得多，但这一天折腾下来也是累得够呛，以至于双双洗完澡躺在床上的时候，连干坏事的力气都没有了。  
然而躺在爱人身边，哪怕是不干坏事，心情也是飘上天的舒服，连身体都软得像躺在棉花上。  
王柳羿看着屋顶的水晶吊灯，总感觉这是场梦，一切是那么的不真实。他忍不住偏头去看身边没什么动静的喻文波，发现这人闭着眼睛，像是睡着了。  
王柳羿抿着嘴，一点点挪了过去，把头轻轻靠在了喻文波的肩膀。刚刚碰上，喻文波的胳膊就伸了过来，把王柳羿一把搂进了怀里。耳边是喻文波的心跳声，一下接着一下，咚……咚……咚……不算太快，大概也不算慢，是众人口中一向淡定的大心脏，也只有自己才知道，这颗心脏在伤心时，激动时，在听到自己表白之后害羞时，在第一次和自己真正在一起时，跳得有多快。  
“喻文波，”王柳羿的声音轻轻哑哑，像小猫的爪子，挠得喻文波的心房又酸又胀，“我们是LPL冠军了。”  
“嗯。”喻文波的下巴贴着王柳羿的头顶磨了磨，无比慵懒地舒了口气，“我们又是冠军了。”  
“杰克哥今天很carry啊。”王柳羿低下头，隔着睡衣亲了亲喻文波的胸口，“好了，轮到你夸我了。”  
喻文波的笑声带着胸腔的震动，颠得王柳羿上九天地惬意，不自觉也闭上了眼睛。  
“我蓝哥还用我夸？”喻文波把怀里的人双手一环，猛地翻身压在了身下，“王柳羿……王柳羿……”喻文波喊一声亲一口，温柔得像吻着十里春风：“王柳羿，你是我心中最好的辅助。”  
王柳羿轻轻一笑，承住喻文波逐渐加深的吻，抬臂环上了爱人的脖子。  
深夜四静，万籁俱寂，只有爱人的心跳，声声婉转，最是清晰。

夺冠后的例行休假因着紧跟而来的诸多赛事打了对折，从一天变成了半天。  
半天假那也是假！  
于是赖床的赖床，洗头的洗头，大乱斗的依然在大乱斗。  
王柳羿想了想，给田野发了个消息过去：“Meiko，明天有空一块吃饭不？”  
EDG春季赛赛绩不佳，最近应该是为了备战夏季赛正在调整状态加紧训练，不知道田野他有没有空。  
“我的话，中午可以，晚上约了训练赛了。”  
“中午？你起得来？”  
“为了你，我可以！”  
“那我为了你，也可以！”  
辅助间的感情就是这么真挚！  
过了一会，田野又发过来一条：“能多带个人不？”  
王柳羿一弯嘴角：“是小昭吗？”  
“这家伙，为了口吃的简直丧心病狂！”  
王柳羿笑着把手机举到喻文波跟前：“喏，杰克你明天要不要去见小昭？”

吃饭地点约在了长寿路的渝火老城，为的是点评上排名第一的炭火牛蛙，这是王柳羿老早就想尝试的网红餐厅。  
这一次田野不仅按时赴约，还在来之前相当捧场地洗了个头，王柳羿受宠若惊，决定把他“鸽王”的称号暂时往后稍稍。  
相比之下，胡显昭还是那副睡不醒的样子，在喻文波睥睨的目光中，不顾形象地又打了个大哈欠。  
“我说你个弟弟，困就在家睡觉，非得跟来作甚？”  
喻文波骄傲地往椅背一靠，仿佛一个小时前缠着王柳羿打死不肯起来的根本不是他。  
胡显昭摇着脑袋在菜单上勾了个炸香蕉：“你不懂，我是担心田野他容易迷路。”  
“我可谢谢你了胡显昭。”田野抢过菜单和铅笔，转手给对面的王柳羿递了过去，“想吃什么随便点，这顿算我的。”王柳羿刚在双层蛙锅上打勾，就听他接着说：“我之前鸽你那些，就一笔勾销了哦。”  
王柳羿眯着眼睛，又勾下了山地鸡锅。  
玩笑开了起来，困意自然就消失了。  
“我听说你觉得哥们是捉摸不透的神秘男孩？”  
“我那是为了强调你帅。”  
“我帅？我帅你说我跟你五五开，你这他么不是侮辱我吗？”  
“喻文波，哥哥这叫屈尊。”  
那厢喻文波和胡显昭不亦乐乎地斗嘴，王柳羿则看着对面微笑围观的田野，这人黑眼圈好像比上次比赛时又重了，嘴角在这么湿润的季节还起了皮，王柳羿拿起酸梅汁瓶，给田野的杯子又加了一些。  
“Meiko你嗓子好点没？”  
“还行，差不多都好了。”田野喝了口酸梅汁，抬头看向王柳羿，“决赛三局，我这两天看了好几遍，宝蓝你打得很猛，很厉害。”  
“啊……”如此直白的夸赞，还是来自于眼前这个曾经被自己设为手机屏保自我激励的奋斗目标，王柳羿始料不及地脸一下就热了，“谢谢。”  
“接下来的MSI和洲际赛，你和杰克你们都要加油。”田野说着举起了杯子，“这顿就当我和胡显昭为你们俩饯行了。”  
“对，饯行。”胡显昭举起酸梅汁对着喻文波的杯子“砰”了一下，“别给咱们LPL丢脸。”  
“放心吧。”喻文波回碰他一下，目光炯炯发亮着一贯的自信，“哥们肯定打好了回来，和你在夏季赛上再战几回。”  
飞扬的眼神是对骑士的邀请，每一位十二点后的挑战者，都值得在赛场上去赢得最大的敬意。  
“好，我们夏季赛再战！”田野的眼神飞掠过对面二人，把杯子也碰了上去。  
王柳羿接下那道挑战目光，微微一笑，举起了属于自己的杯子：“夏季赛，我们再战。”  
无论眼前黑暗，相信骑士终将骄傲归来。  
在那之前，我们会在赛场静候。


	9. Chapter 9

九、恋爱成长手记

 

纸上得来终觉浅，绝知此事要躬行。

 

今年NEST和LDL的赛程安排有所冲突，iG二队无暇分身，暂定由冠军一队上场比赛，而第一场将要对战的是那个成全了队史100%胜率传奇ADC的老对手VG。比赛前一天，队伍接到了拳头官方关于参与MSI宣传片拍摄的通知，这场比赛的时间也因此顺延到了5月2日。  
拍摄意味着要早起，喻文波担心自己把持不住，特意贴心地主动表示晚上回自己房间睡，谁知换来王柳羿轻飘飘的一句：“无所谓啊，我买了复联4零点的首映场，凌晨才能回来。”  
“你啥时候买的？”   
“杰克哥你果然是老了，我买的时候还问过你，你自己说你宁可在家睡觉的。”  
好像是有这么回事，喻文波悻悻摸摸鼻子：“那你自己当心点。”  
看完电影必然兴奋，王柳羿凌晨回来后，又躺在床上刷了好半天各类影评，才迷迷糊糊睡去。他统共也没睡几个小时，被闹钟叫醒后开始半闭着眼收拾出门的东西，想着喻文波这家伙会不会又赖床不起，正打算上楼看看，就听门外宋义进跟苏小落说：“杰克他已经下楼了，他说他家里来人了。”  
家里来人？王柳羿边收拾边心里琢磨，不会是他爸妈吧。  
带着无法言明的紧张，王柳羿下电梯时特地往姜承祿身边靠了靠，要是高振宁在就好了，他那身高肯定能彻底挡住自己。  
Shy哥果然还是太瘦了……  
不远处喻文波的胳膊挥舞得相当起劲，真不负唢呐美名：“蓝哥，蓝哥，蓝哥，这里！”  
王柳羿看着他身边站着的一男一女两位中年人，偷偷咽了咽口水，双手抱住了姜承祿的胳膊。姜承祿被抱了个措手不及，却依然那么温柔：“宝蓝，怎么了？”  
“Shy哥，杰克的爸爸妈妈来了。”他半推着姜承祿往那唢呐处走，“我们去跟杰克的爸爸妈妈打声招呼吧。”  
两位长辈很和善，特别是那个阿姨，也不等喻文波介绍就主动说道：“你们是我们家小波的队友吧，我在电视上看到过你们，我是他姨妈，这是他姨父。”  
原来不是爸爸妈妈啊，王柳羿松了口气，心里不知怎的又有些莫名其妙的失落，当然面上还是礼貌地鞠躬问好：“阿姨好，叔叔好。”  
他身边的姜承祿虽是一脸茫然，也乖乖跟着鞠了躬。  
“这是我们队的韩国上单，叫姜承祿，”喻文波说着又把企图往姜承祿身后躲的王柳羿拽了出来，拉到了姨妈姨父面前，“这就是王柳羿，我们都叫他Baolan。”  
“你就是喻文波的那个辅助啊，”姨妈热情道，“果然是长得比电视里还要俊哦！”  
“姨，我没说错吧。”喻文波的嘴角歪得跟只柴犬似的，仿佛在炫耀自己收藏的肉骨头，“蓝哥他的女粉丝贼多。”  
王柳羿面上一热，喻文波你快给我闭嘴，谁是电竞古川雄辉自己心里没数吗？！

喻文波的姨妈姨父此次来上海看他表哥，顺道替他父母过来看看，聊了没一会就走了。  
王柳羿上车落了座，顺道给了紧挨着自己坐下的喻文波狠狠一肘子，惹得这人立刻嚷嚷了起来：“蓝哥你顶我干嘛？”  
王柳羿抱着胳膊，眼一闭头一歪，哼，懒得理你。  
MSI毕竟代表着赛区荣誉，此次拍摄时间比以前都要久，又是摄影又是摄像，等好容易折腾完了，队员们一个个瘫坐在椅子上，感觉比打比赛还累。  
喻文波把一只胳膊给王柳羿递了过去，那意思，快给大爷按按。  
王柳羿白他一眼，正打算夹带私货上手掐，那边苏小落走过来拍了拍手：“我这边有一个好消息和一个坏消息，大家想先听哪一个？”  
“那必须是好消息啊。”高振宁边蹂躏着手中的柴犬公仔边说。  
“好消息是，今天的拍摄到此结束。”  
“那坏消息呢？”  
“这次的拍摄素材还需要一些基地的内容，包括大家的寝室。”一片哀嚎声中，苏小落邪魅一笑，“这意味着你们几个，赶紧回去给我整理狗窝。”

要说喻文波和王柳羿这两人摆一块，任谁都会想当然地以为王柳羿是更爱收拾的那一个。然而，现实总是残酷的。王柳羿坐在床边，看着脚下的这一堆那一坨，绞尽脑汁也想不起，自己到底是何时何地在何种场合买了如此多的东西。  
对了，喻文波！聪明的宝蓝z脑子一转有了主意，喻文波这家伙东西贼少，又和精致男孩宋义进住一块，这会儿肯定都收拾完了。  
王柳羿一脸谄媚地出现在十五楼时，喻文波眼角一斜，脸上写满了“我就知道”。  
“你说你没事买那么多东西干嘛？！”如此嫌弃着，喻文波还是自觉自愿地站起了身。  
喻文波作为王柳羿没有名分的收拾小弟，在外人看不见的地方，不知给他收拾过多少次房间。这两人之中他才是爱收拾的那一个，你能信？  
“我说你的鞋能不能平时顺脚就给摆好了，这一只那一只的，你找起来不嫌麻烦？”  
“下次注意，下次注意。”王柳羿答得相当敷衍，“对了，我妈寄的零食到了，你那份我给你单独留出来了。”王柳羿这话一说完，不知想到什么，脸色稍稍一黯。  
大概是爱人间的默契使然，喻文波似有所感地恰好回头，见王柳羿神色有异，便走过来捏捏他的脸：“我蓝哥这是怎么了？终于良心发现觉得对不起我了？”  
“没事。”王柳羿淡淡一笑。  
“王柳羿。”喻文波挨着他坐了下来，“咱们之前说过什么？”  
王柳羿的微博解约事件实在太过刺激，弄得战队上下措手不及之余，倒像是阴错阳差地打开了团队沟通的最后一道锁。  
那一天，所有人，无论队员教练管理层亦或是工作人员，大家都说了许多经年累月藏在心里的话，酸甜苦辣的百般情绪汇聚一堂，把好几个大老爷们都搞得哭了鼻子，长久以来的曲折，谁心里没点委屈想跟人说说？  
回头想想，虽然有些丢人，但惟有真正卸下心上的负累，才能轻松上阵，去携手赢下下一程。  
也是在那一天，喻文波掐着王柳羿的脖子半威胁地逼他和自己定了约：  
心里有事，一定要说，不得隐瞒。  
喻文波的表情有些严肃，让王柳羿忍不住叹口气，低下了头：“其实真没什么，就是我觉得我妈她，好像有点猜出了咱们的事。”  
喻文波身体一僵，有些艰难地咽了咽口水：“她……猜出来了？”  
“我也不确定，就是觉得她之前和我视频的时候，态度有点怪，还特地提到了你。”  
王柳羿不知怎地也养成了抠指甲的习惯，喻文波看了一阵，按住他的手：“那么好看的指甲，别抠了。”  
王柳羿吸吸鼻子，转头看向喻文波：“杰克，如果，我是说如果她真的猜出来了，你……”  
“你不怕我就不怕。”喻文波握紧了王柳羿的手。  
喻文波的掌心有些湿润，却暖和地让人不想放开。紧抿的嘴角，绷直的颊线，眼前仍有些少年稚气的脸显露着可见的紧张，但那眼神中的执着倔强实在叫人着迷。  
四目相对，王柳羿看得真切，突然就有些感慨。

还记得刚在一起的第二天，就算是整个基地都没什么人，两人也害羞得不敢去看对方的脸，说个话都要转开头，相互回避视线。  
明明前一天还扯着喻文波衣领英勇无比地扬言要gay他的王柳羿，转眼就变成了不折不扣的大怂包，一看喻文波就脸红，连句整话都说不利索。  
当然，喻文波也没好到哪儿去。天蝎的尊严让他绝不允许自己掉份，但这一句三结巴是怎么回事？  
“宝蓝，杰克，”煮饭阿姨不无担心地特地多做了几道大菜，“生病了就要说，千万别硬抗。”看这一个两个小脸红的，不会是发烧了吧：“要不要我叫小落经理下来？”  
“不……不用，阿姨。”王柳羿烧着脸偷摸去看对面故作镇定的某人，忽然就起了玩心，“杰克他打游戏连跪，那脸是气红的，这个叫自惭形秽。”  
“我他么能连跪？”喻文波顶着不断升温的脸，故作凶狠地瞪了王柳羿一眼，又飞快错开，“你自己掉了多少分心里没数？”  
看这精气神十足的样子，大概是没事，阿姨放了心，笑呵呵回了厨房，留下饭桌上百般不自在的两人，视线左躲右闪地，终于还是在空中交汇了。  
“扑哧……”王柳羿先笑出了声。  
“你个崽种笑什么？！”  
喻文波色厉内荏地凶了一句，却见王柳羿笑眯眯道：“因为杰克哥太帅啦。”  
“你他么就会放屁！”  
可这弯弯的眉毛，闪着水光的眼睛，就连傻乎乎的牙套，咋都越看越好看呢？  
喻文波不自在地抓抓头发，终于也忍不住笑出了声。

本就在乎的人被名正言顺地放在了心上，开始不自觉想要对他更好些，再更好些。  
王柳羿rank起来是出了名的不要命，喻文波看在眼里，也知道他是憋了股劲儿要证明自己，但这心疼总归还是心疼的。  
这下好了，都成了男朋友了，强制关机的霸权行使起来不要太顺手。  
“我今天必要上韩服600分才去睡觉，”王柳羿拍着桌子用眼神威胁喻文波，“你今天要是再敢强行关我的机，我真跟你翻脸！”  
“不敢不敢，”喻文波云淡风轻地揉揉手腕，“不就是上分，哥们陪你。”  
这一陪就陪过了下半夜，要说这双排上分确实快，霞洛再怎么削弱那也是霞洛啊。  
王柳羿看着不断升高的积分和胜率，兴奋地转头去喊喻文波：“杰克哥……”却见喻文波打着哈欠，困得直甩头。  
“蓝哥，你那个AD钙奶再给我一瓶，哥们有点犯困，喝一口醒醒脑。”  
王柳羿咬着嘴唇把喻文波伸过来讨要的手轻拍了回去：“别喝了喻文波，今天就到这吧，睡觉去了。”  
“你不是要上600分？”  
“反正今天已经过了，这都是第二天了。”王柳羿装作没看到喻文波偷笑的脸，撇嘴站了起来，“你爱睡不睡，我反正要睡了。”

既然在一起了，这彩虹屁自然要吹得加倍真情实感。  
“杰克的唱歌水平吗？十分的话，打个七八分吧，他认真唱起来真的蛮好听的。”  
“不开摄像头！要是我的脸像杰克哥那么好看，我一定天天开！”  
“最厉害的ADC？那肯定是杰克啊。”  
喻文波戴着耳机偷听得实在不给劲，随着自己的名字一再被提起，他终于忍不住了：“蓝哥你没事又背着我编排什么呢？”  
“没有啊，他们问我觉得谁是最厉害的ADC，我说是喻文波啊。”  
“你……”被自家男朋友当着满直播间的面夸，还把这么肉麻的夸奖说得跟打招呼一样理所应当，外闷内骚的天蝎座喻文波同学，终于华丽丽地又一次一句三结巴了，“蓝哥你……你这……你这思想有点……有点问题啊。”  
“这是我的心里话啊。”  
让你一天到晚地给我夹蔬菜，除了豆角和腐竹，我宝蓝z的吃素底线必不能被攻破！

要说两人的兴趣其实还蛮不一样的，喻文波钢铁直男一个，除了游戏，偶尔看看漫画，基本没啥其他爱好，而王柳羿则是一个心碎成了无数瓣、每一瓣都有不同色彩的人。漫威复联、小排球天下第一……当然还有不可缺少的漂亮女团。  
“杰克哥，你看这次她们回归的新造型，是不是很好看？”  
喻文波盯着手机屏幕老半天，连这些唱唱跳跳的女生是谁都想不起来，更别提那些个花花绿绿的造型：“这……是谁？”  
王柳羿刚把链接给SS上单李炫君发过去，闻言兴奋道：“就咱们S8总决赛上一起合照过的那两个小姐姐啊，你不记得了吗？”  
喻文波努力回想，最终放弃地摇了摇头。  
“想不起来算了，但你不觉得很好看吗？”王柳羿不泄气地又把视频给喻文波放了一遍。  
喻文波艰难地支撑到了MV中段，终于还是推开了王柳羿的手机：“我觉得这几个女的长得都一个样啊，跳来跳去晃得哥们头晕，还不如看柯南呢。”  
“一个样？喻文波你是不是瞎？！”  
“你说是就是吧。”喻文波说话间点开了柯南，“反正老子也看上你了。”  
王柳羿撇撇嘴，过一会拖着电竞椅来到了喻文波身边：“是最新的吗？”  
大概是彼此太过熟悉，数年的同生同伴，训练时的竞争，生活中的差异，那些小吵小闹似乎都不值得放在心上，以至于这么一回忆，竟然想不起上一次同这人生气是什么时候了。  
当然只除了那一次，某人擅自做主，把我的IU抱枕套给洗花了。

“蓝哥？”  
喻文波微颤着尾音，让王柳羿没忍住又吸了一下鼻子，才低声道：“喻文波，其实我一直没有想得那么远，比如以后会怎么样，”手被猛地握住，有些生疼，王柳羿却没有挣开，“但是我没法想象，生命里没有你的存在。”  
“我……”喻文波舔了舔发干的嘴唇，“我也是。”  
“你真的不怕？”  
“怕什么，不是还有你吗？某人说了要carry我一辈子的，王柳羿你说话还算数不？”  
“算数。”王柳羿将额头贴上去，同那处温暖交抵在一起，“我也不怕。”  
喻文波，有你在，我好像什么都不怕了。


	10. 番外一

一、 喂喂喂，要小宝宝吗

 

山重水复疑无路，柳暗花明又一村。

 

喻文波开门进了屋，意料之中的一室漆黑。作为出差一周的人，脑子里上演些小别新婚干柴烈火的有色电影实属正常，可惜下飞机后收到的短信打消了喻文波所有的旖旎念头。  
“杰克哥，临时有事要加班，你自己吃饭吧。”  
扫兴是难免的，连个进门拥抱也没捞着的喻文波把行李往玄关一放，懒散几步，软骨头地躺上了沙发。这沙发怎么宽了不少，喻文波躺着往下压了压，也比以前舒服多了，哦，对，蓝哥说过的，之前定做的沙发已经到了。  
正想着，那边电话就过来了。  
“喂。”  
喻文波声音发蔫儿，明显是不大痛快，王柳羿心知肚明，颇识相地温柔问道：“杰克哥，吃饭了吗？”  
喻文波低哼一声：“没什么胃口。”  
所谓被偏爱的有恃无恐，这一般没胃口了，那就是要哄。  
王柳羿在那头轻声一笑：“别呀杰克哥，锅里的汤是我走之前刚炖好的，现在的温度估计正好，你去尝尝。”  
“你炖的那也能喝？”

在厨艺这方面，喻文波实在没法昧着良心给王柳羿面子，毕竟糊、焦、黑、生全方位爆炸的反向厨艺，这要不是真爱，早退到三舍之外了。  
两人退役这些年，逐渐恢复了正常的作息，特别是正式住在一起之后，那就是个实实在在的关起门来过日子。你见过哪个幸福美满的小家庭一天到晚吃外卖的？于是学做菜也就提上了日程。  
先试水的是王柳羿，他自认心灵手巧，兴致勃勃报了个厨艺班，还做了好半天攻略买了全套的厨房用具，各种锅碗瓢盆只怕比饭店还齐全，光颜值超高的韩式英式切菜板就整了不下五六个。  
“这还多？一点都不多好伐，”面对喻文波眯起眼睛的质疑，王柳羿解释得相当专业，“这个绿的切水果，黄的切蔬菜，灰的切生食，红的切熟食，其他什么的，比如烘焙啊糕点啊的，就用这个蓝的。”  
行吧，喻文波抱着胳膊看他在那意气风发，没好意思戳穿这人截至目前只会煮泡面的凄惨真相。还烘焙，你能踏踏实实炒个番茄炒蛋我就阿弥陀佛了。  
一切尽在意料之中，王柳羿乘兴而去，败兴而归，顺便带回了食指上水蓝色的邦迪，还是两片。他半噘着嘴，自我放弃地任由喻文波把那根可怜兮兮的指头当景点欣赏，假装没看到这人嘴角快压不住的嘲笑。  
“切菜真他么难，不信你自己去试试！”  
虽说不打职业了，但这么好看的春葱玉手被切伤也实属罪恶，喻文波心疼之余被激起了斗志，试试就试试。  
按说培训班规定了一人一位不得替代，但喻文波到底不是一般人，愣是凭自己的如簧巧舌顺利替下了心灰意冷的王柳羿，没想到阴差阳错地，竟然发掘了自己厨艺上的天分。  
“尝尝哥们这道糖醋排骨，”喻文波像模像样地穿着条围裙，脸上难掩得意，“这可是得了老师表扬的大师级水准。”  
“还行吧也就，”王柳羿夸得不甘不愿，就是手上把筷子夹个没停，眼瞅着排骨就下去了大半碗。  
前iG冠军下路组，从相识之初就有着良性的竞争传统。  
"我想和他证明我们是最优秀的，但可能还需要时间。我和他有一点互相竞争的意思，看谁打得更好。"对于两人的队内关系，王柳羿曾经如此评价道。  
“我决定了！”王柳羿吐出口中最后一块骨头，一拍桌子，“我要修身养性，研究煲汤！”

“今天炖的是莲藕排骨，还加了甜玉米，我之前试过了，真的挺好喝的。”  
王柳羿的卑微哄劝稍稍化解了喻文波的怨气，躺在沙发上的大爷终于慢吞吞坐了起来：“哥们给你个面子。”  
“谢杰克哥。”王柳羿赶紧识相应承，“我没敢多放盐，你嫌淡的话自己加。”  
“知道了。”喻文波抹了把脸，“你几点回来？”  
“说不好，腾讯又调整了方案，之前的宣传案要大改，还不知要到什么时候。”  
“熟悉的尿性，熟悉的味道。”  
“没办法。”王柳羿在那头叹了口气，背后的声音也嘈杂了起来，“我得开会去了，你吃完饭早点休息，对了，我爸妈他们说明天要和我们视频一下，有事说。”  
“什么事？”  
“不知道，我妈她也没说。”王柳羿放低了声音，“反正见招拆招呗。”  
挂了电话，喻文波给自己盛了碗汤。他舀了一口尝尝，除了淡点没啥毛病，这人的煲汤水平确实有进步，回来之后可以看心情鼓励一下。  
小半碗汤下了肚，像是开了胃口，喻文波终于觉出了饿。他顺手打开电饭煲，上菜下饭，看成色是他最爱的那家餐厅。  
狼吞虎咽两碗饭，又配着豪饮了三碗汤，喻文波腆着肚子晃到沙发上坐下，这才有心思琢磨起刚才电话里王柳羿说的那事。

视频，听着还挺正式，喻文波无意识拍起微鼓的肚皮，他俩最近应该没做啥惹长辈生气的事吧。  
要说两人在一起，当时在两家掀起的波澜，特别是喻文波这边，不啻于地震。几番沟通努力，战队上下知情的人也帮着做了许多工作，终于让王柳羿的爸妈先松了口。虽说两位长辈到现在也算不上多热情，但平常电话里的叮咛、不时寄来的特产衣物可都算着喻文波一份呢，偶尔王妈妈联系不上王柳羿的时候，也会给喻文波打个电话问问情况，总的来说，不管乐不乐意，算是接受了两人分不开的事实。  
反观喻文波家这边，当时是打也打了骂也骂了，连断绝关系的狠话都抛了出来，愣没吓退喻文波的决心。这么多年下来，喻文波和他爸妈都死扛着不让步，倒是王柳羿逢年过节的还主动给喻妈妈喻爸爸发个消息，虽然多半没有回复，好歹寄过去的礼物没有退回来不是。  
这种烦心事是越想越不能想，喻文波长叹一声往侧一躺，还是按蓝哥说的，见招拆招吧。

一个多小时的会总算是开完了，结果还不错，讨论出了个应急方案，后续细化一下就可以执行了。  
头侧微微胀痛，王柳羿摘下眼镜揉了揉鼻梁，正想叫秘书给大家点个加班宵夜，就听外面一阵欢呼，办公室的门随后被敲了三下。  
“进来。”  
门被推开，门外站着的是喻文波。歪嘴淡笑的男人拎起手中的保温壶晃了晃：“特快专送，王老板喝不喝汤？”  
又惊又喜，不过这喜远大于惊，一个星期不见的爱人就站在眼前，王柳羿立刻合上笔记本快步走了过去：“你怎么来了？”  
“慰问一下我蓝哥呗。”喻文波将手搭上王柳羿的肩捏了捏，“先喝汤吧。”  
“和大家一块吧。”王柳羿笑着拍了拍肩头的手背，“辛苦杰克哥啦。”  
会议室里，人手一碗热汤，只不过除了王柳羿手上的这壶，都是外卖的手艺。  
桌上还放着好几大盒炒菜点心，热气腾腾的看着就馋人。众人吃得不亦乐乎，也不忘抽空感谢喻文波，还有胆大的调侃几句“领导家属”，喻文波也习以为常地一一笑纳。  
笑闹中，喻文波叉起个炸得金黄的小馒头，边吃边问王柳羿：“楼上还在训练吧，要不要给老宋宁王他们也整点？”  
“不用。”王柳羿对自己的汤显然很满意，喝得嘴唇油光发亮，“我给他们发了消息，估计待会就得下来蹭饭。”  
也好，省得影响他们训练了，今年的夏季赛在即，LPL现在高手如林，守擂的任务可不轻松。  
正想着，高振宁的大嗓门就响了起来：“我说哥几个悠着点啊，好歹给我留几口。”高振宁冲喻文波抬抬下巴算是打招呼，迅速直奔那盒炸排骨而去，还是他后面跟着的宋义进靠谱，笑眯眯地走了过来：“杰克，你出差回来啦。”  
喻文波点点头，转手给他从桌上拿了碗汤：“还热的，老宋你喝点补补。”  
宋义进两眼放光，又舔着嘴唇摇了摇头，语气是不住的惋惜：“算了，我最近减肥，不吃宵夜。”减肥事业一直进行到现在也毫无成效，还他么不肯放弃，果然是狼人宋义进。  
喻文波不忍心打击他，索性换了个话题：“新队员磨合得怎么样？”  
“还行吧，操作是有的，就是意识和团队合作还得再练练。”宋义进说着又没忍住看了眼王柳羿手中的碗，喻文波仿佛听到了他咽口水的声音，“杰克你有空可以回来帮着指导指导。”  
“好说好说。”  
“对了，这周六你们俩记得把时间空出来，浩成哥他带小孩来中国，ShyShy也一块来了，兄弟们好好聚聚。”  
“没问题啊！”  
喻文波和王柳羿对看一眼，两人都有些激动，这么多年了，终于能把人聚齐了。  
“陈龙他老婆要生了，没法过来。”高振宁端个汤碗也凑了过来，“他说给咱们快递几瓶白的，让咱们替他喝了。”  
四人简单聊了几句，高振宁仰头解决完最后一口汤，离开前不忘顺走一盒馒头一盒猪颈肉，说是给小队员们奖励奖励，宋义进到底还是没守住底线，万分罪恶地拿起了一块排骨，大口吃肉的同时不忘再叮嘱一遍：“周六时间地点我待会发给宝蓝，你俩别忘了啊！”

“你说会是什么事？”说的是8点，喻文波吃了饭就早早把电脑安排好，然后翘着腿在沙发上思考，“我寻思哥们这段时间也没做啥坏事啊。”  
两人平时和王妈妈基本保持每星期通话的频率，而视频的次数，除了前几年出国比赛或者比赛紧张没法回家过年过节的时候，真是寥寥可数，也难怪喻文波会纳闷。  
“别问，问就是不知道。”王柳羿安抚地拍拍他的膝盖，从果盆里挑了两个苹果，“想那么多没用，吃苹果吗，我给你削？”  
“就你那个刀法？”喻文波赶紧把苹果抢了下来，“咱家创口贴可没存货了，蓝哥你悠着点吧。”  
“我这周趁你不在特地练了练，你看，”王柳羿摊开手掌，在喻文波眼前骄傲地展示，“没受伤吧。”  
细长葱直的手指白嫩地好看，勾得喻文波想起某些不可描述的场景，比如这双手握着自己那话儿的美好画面，他眼神一黯，一星期的热情化成了敏捷的动作，当下一个饿狼扑羊把王柳羿扑倒在了沙发上。  
圆滚滚的苹果滴溜溜地滚下了沙发，别说，这沙发买的真值，大一点就是好操作。连着好几天没亲热，昨天回来也是看得见吃不着，喻文波早他么憋坏了。他的嘴直奔着王柳羿的就咬了过去，连啃好几下还嫌不过瘾，口中的舌头嘬得风生水起，手也轻车熟路地钻进王柳羿宽松的居家服里耍起了流氓。  
王柳羿被他这一番闪现操作弄得喘息不止，说实话这一个星期没见，他自己也是憋得够呛，昨晚加班到凌晨，两人啥也没做成，现在只是碰到对方的皮肤，都不自觉地颤栗。但现在真不是个好时机，王柳羿强迫自己保持清醒，双手推拒地按住了喻文波的肩膀，边喘边说：“杰克，你就不能等到晚上？”  
“等不了。”喻文波实名演绎了什么叫精虫上脑，他的嘴瞬间就从锁骨一路下行，亲上了王柳羿胸前的红豆，还含在口中当颗糖一般咬得过瘾。  
爱人的抚摸亲吻实在让人沉迷，王柳羿的挣扎形同虚设，他人被按定在了沙发上，最后一点清明也被胸口又酸又胀的舒爽给挤出了脑袋。  
喻文波逮着机会哪还客气，手放上皮带正准备大刀阔斧地开干……叮铃铃玲……叮铃铃铃……  
两人身体同时一僵，一眼对视，尔后沉默而迅速地整理起了各自不太整的衣冠。  
王柳羿从沙发上寻着自己不知何时掉落的眼镜，利落戴好，又清了清嗓子，这才按下了接听。

“妈，爸。”  
“阿姨好，叔叔好。”  
屏幕上的王家爸妈点点头，表情有些严肃，看得喻文波心里一紧，桌子下的脚踢了踢王柳羿，那意思，让他开口问问。  
王柳羿也吃不准是什么情况，只好硬着头皮上：“妈，是有什么大事吗？”  
王妈妈咳嗽一声：“今天和你们谈的，除了我们，还有两个人。”说着，她把屏幕往旁边转了一点，镜头里顿时出现了另外两张熟悉的脸。  
“爸？妈？”喻文波大吃一惊，差点没从沙发上蹦起来。  
不是，他们四个怎么会坐在一块的？！  
他急忙转头去看王柳羿，发现这人也是一脸的迷茫加紧张，两人的手下意识握在了一起，不一会儿就捂出了满手的冷汗。  
难道……难道真是铁了心地非要他们分开不可吗？！  
“别紧张，不是让你们分开。”王妈妈到底是搞教育的，一眼看出了两人眼中的焦灼，她和身边喻文波的父母快速交流了一下眼神，轻叹口气才继续道，“这次找你们，主要是和你们商量一下孩子的事。”  
孩子，喻文波用眼神询问王柳羿，什么孩子？  
王柳羿无声轻摇着头，我也不知道啊。  
“你们两个……”这次开口的是喻爸爸，喻爸爸声音透亮、中气十足，显然是喻文波声音天赋的贡献者，“你们两个非要在一起，我们也没有办法，但必须得弄个孩子出来。”  
喻爸爸的黄冈口音有些重，却不妨碍王柳羿听清楚他的话，然后惊吓十足地犯起了结巴：“弄……弄个……孩子？！”  
“对，”王妈妈接过话茬，“你们两个的孩子，方法我们这边也想好了，”不会是，“代孕。”  
“代孕！”王柳羿顿时叫了起来。  
相比王柳羿的震惊，喻文波倒是镇定得多，他握住王柳羿的手，沉吟片刻缓缓道：“代孕在中国是违法的吧。”  
“这个你和小羿不用担心，”王妈妈显然有备而来，应对得不慌不忙，“我们周围就有没孩子的朋友通过代孕抱上了，渠道我这边都打听好了，关键要看你们两个的意见。”  
一旁喻爸爸抢着补充道：“你们两个男的在一起，没个后代以后怎么养老？反正我们的态度在这，只要有了孩子，你们以后爱怎么折腾怎么折腾，反正我是管不了了。”  
王柳羿咬着唇下意识靠了过来，喻文波轻转手腕和他十指交握，用力紧了紧：“能不能让我们好好考虑一下？”

这本是喻文波设想的激情之夜，就在刚才接下视频通话的前一秒，他还在脑中盘算着晚上要用什么姿势做上几轮。而现在，洗得香喷喷的爱人就躺在身边，皮肤紧贴，两人却是谁也没有了旖旎的心情。  
两人并躺着沉默，不知躺了多久，王柳羿的小拇指轻轻勾了上来。  
“其实，我有想过这件事。”  
王柳羿的呼吸随着开口急促起来，这是他紧张的表现，喻文波鼓励地回勾了一下小指，示意他继续说下去。  
“其实也没什么，就是没事的时候，偶尔会胡乱想一想以后的事。”  
“其实……我也想过，”喻文波手臂一抬，把人揽进怀里，“蓝哥你以前采访的时候说过，你喜欢小孩，如果没当职业选手，可能会去做幼儿园老师。”  
“我说过吗？”王柳羿轻声笑了起来，头往喻文波肩上又靠了靠，“我自己都不记得了。”  
“那你记得咱俩当时还去过一个康健院吗？”  
“那个我记得，就是自闭症儿童的那个。”王柳羿“扑哧”一笑，“我还记得杰克你当时听着我讲的故事就睡着了，比小朋友睡得还快。”  
喻文波难得没去计较爱人的嘲笑，他将王柳羿的手握住，来回轻捏起那一根根细长的手指，像在抚弄什么乐器，口中也是悠然缓慢，一点都不似往常的唢呐声响：“也许吧，我没什么印象了，只记得我当时听着你的声音慢慢睡着，心里就想，蓝哥你以后一定可以当一个特别好的爸爸。”  
“喻文波……”  
“蓝哥，”喻文波轻啄了一下王柳羿紧咬的嘴唇，“这事我都听你的。”

周六的老iG聚餐选在了熟悉的海底捞，谁能想到这家连锁火锅店竟然经受住了时间的考验，这么多年还屹立不倒地红红火火于火锅界。  
这次的聚会拖家带口，众人分别开车过去，喻文波和王柳羿到了包厢才发现竟然是最后一个。  
“我说你们来得也太晚了，浩成哥的小孩刚走。”高振宁膝盖上坐着自家小公主，高熙然显然已经习惯了自家老爸的高分贝，一见到王柳羿就伸出胖乎乎的小胳膊要抱抱。  
“好嘞，熙然来让干爹抱一抱。”王柳羿接过干女儿掂了掂，现在的小孩长得真快，这才几天又重了不少，“来，亲一口干爹。”  
小姑娘平时最喜欢温柔又会陪她玩的王柳羿了，一听马上对着王柳羿的脸“吧唧”一大口，发出好大一声“啵”。  
喻文波自知对小孩从来没什么吸引力，识相地在众人留出的位子上坐了下来，同李浩成打了个招呼：“我李哥还是那么精神，怎么小孩不多留一会？”  
李浩成退役后过得相当舒服，他做了朋友公司的财务投资人，纯分红也不用参与管理，平常就给各个游戏撰稿写分析，有时还被邀请去协助做个策略支持。大概由于工作需要也没少看中国赛区的比赛，每隔一段时间还得飞来中国出公差，他的中文听力没怎么下降，就是口语略有些新疆化贫瘠。  
“她，玩，迪士尼。”迪士尼果然是每个小朋友的梦幻岛。  
“干爹干爹，我前几天，妈妈也带我去迪士尼了。”高熙然一听迪士尼就兴奋起来，王柳羿配合着给小姑娘喂进去一口水，转头看向李浩成，我小iG唯一李哥果然是心宽体胖有福相，那肚子比上次见面圆了可不止一圈。  
“浩成哥这次呆几天？”  
“宝蓝，我，五天，要……”李浩成实在想不出中文表达，求助地看向了一旁的宋义进，用韩语让他帮自己解释。  
前iG中单现iG战术教练宋义进责无旁贷地又捡起了新疆翻译的重任：“浩成哥这次是配合LCK拍个宣传片，为MSI和RR做准备。”  
高熙然想喝橙汁，见妈妈不让，小姑娘气呼呼地从王柳羿的腿上扭了下去，找她妈撒娇去了，王柳羿这才得空看向一直沉默微笑的姜承祿，用韩语和他打起招呼：“Shy哥，好久不见。”  
姜承祿还是一贯的儒雅随和，气质比几年前又优雅许多，看来艺术家的生活果然很适合他。  
“宝蓝，好。”姜承祿用的是中文来回答，“我，很想念，大家。”  
“哇，筛哥竟然说想我们，这太感动了，必须喝一杯啊！”高振宁的冲天喇叭换来了姜承祿不好意思的低头，看来纵使离开中国多年，姜承祿的中文听力还是不错的，虽然说中文时那股子新疆味有点重。  
“ShyShy的画参加了今年上海的一个艺术展，所以提前过来准备一下。”宋义进尽职地继续做着说明。  
“我Shy哥就是Shy哥，干什么都是牛逼。”  
喻文波的彩虹屁刚说完，包厢门被猛地一推，宋家小子宋淮明奔跑而入，后面跟着气喘吁吁的小钰：“宋义进，管管你儿子！”  
皮小子也不顾他爸突然严肃的脸，一口气跑到王柳羿面前，把手中的画一放：“干爹，这是我刚画的！”  
那张小脸蛋叫各色画笔弄了个五颜六色，实打实一只七彩小花猫，幸亏海底捞提供的儿童画具都是食品级的，不然还真是让人头痛。  
“真好看。”  
王柳羿刚说完，高熙然也挤了过来：“干爹，我刚才也画了，你看我这个！”  
“我画的比你的好看。”  
“我的更好看！”  
“我的！”  
眼看小朋友吵了起来，王柳羿拿起手边湿巾给小花猫擦起了脸：“熙然，淮明，咱们先吃饭，待会吃好饭了，你们带干爹去画，看谁画得更好，好不好？”  
那边小朋友们缠着王柳羿，小钰终于得空坐下休息一会，她拿起桌上的水杯同时一推宋义进：“你儿子把人家颜料全弄断了，你待会记得给人赔钱。”  
高振宁此时发挥了一把iG新任总教练的魄力，一按呼叫铃高喊一声：“服务员，上菜！”

兄弟之间，哪怕许久未见，三两杯下肚，也勾起了往事无限。  
只不过这推杯换盏的，定然是没有王柳羿和喻文波的份儿。酒精过敏弟中弟二人组淡定地喝着饮料，做好了待会搬人和代驾的准备。  
小朋友们窝在妈妈身边，边相互打闹边吃东西，大人们则话题一开，从现在聊回到过去，艰难、荣誉、波折、胜利，还把当年的糗事互爆着往外说；又从过去聊到了现在，赛制改革，联盟化转型、新技术融合，还有对未来的信心。  
几人难得齐聚，高振宁特地给陈龙发了个视频邀请。陈龙正在医院陪老婆待产，他在那头要求大家一定要把他的心意都喝完，才在护士的呼唤声中挂了通话。  
聊得high了，连姜承祿都忍不住多喝了几杯，吓得高振宁赶紧按住他又要倒酒的手：“Shy哥，你少喝点。”历史悲剧可不能再重演了。  
“没事。”姜承祿不知道该怎么解释，转头用韩语跟宋义进叽里咕噜说了一堆。  
“ShyShy说他这些年特意练了酒量，还可以再喝几杯。”  
高振宁还要再劝，王柳羿打断了他的话：“没事，今天高兴，让Shy哥多喝几杯，待会我负责把他平安送到酒店。”  
既然如此，那还担心什么，高振宁把杯子一举：“都满上都满上，宝蓝杰克你俩橙汁也满上，今天哥几个不醉不归！”

这饭一吃就吃到了晚上十点多，本来还可以再晚些，奈何拖家带口的实在不方便。分别前，大家约了下次再聚，王柳羿和喻文波商量了一下，两人分了工，他负责把姜承祿送回酒店，喻文波则负责把李浩成送还到他老婆女儿那。  
高振宁喝得最多，醉醺醺地高喊了一句“小iG冲啊！”，也不知是谁先笑了起来，然后所有人都笑着喊出了那句“iG牛逼！”  
好一阵此起彼伏，一直沉默的姜承祿突然朝空中一挥拳头：“iG冲啊，冲冲冲！”  
“完蛋，Shy哥又蓝化了！”  
喻文波把车留给了王柳羿，他打车送完李浩成又打车回家，开了门，发现王柳羿倚靠在玄关的鞋柜上，似乎在发呆。  
“嘿！”  
王柳羿给了他波澜不惊的一眼，这人还是那么幼稚。  
喻文波探头一看，王柳羿手上拿着几幅画，是刚才两个小家伙送给他的。  
“想什么呢？发现了画画小天才？”  
王柳羿摇摇头，深吸口气看向喻文波：“杰克，关于那个孩子……”  
喻文波不由得屏住了呼吸：“嗯？”  
“我……想要。”  
“好，”喻文波握住了王柳羿伸过来的手，“我们要。”


	11. 番外二

二、 养娃的奥义，痛苦带着甜蜜

 

嫦娥应悔偷灵药，碧海青天夜夜心。

 

“要孩子”说起来不过区区三个字，可背后的各种事是一点不容易。  
代孕在中国毕竟是个灰色地带，出于种种考虑，两家大人没让喻文波和王柳羿露面，只定期让他们知道一下进展。至于父亲的选择，两边长辈虽然各自都有些想法，为了避免矛盾，最终把决定权留给了两人。  
“你是怎么想的，蓝哥？”  
“杰克你先说。”  
“你先说，快一点。”  
“你来说嘛。”  
“哎呀，让你说你就说。”  
争先后这方面一向没什么胜算的王柳羿放下手中厚厚的辞海，扶了扶眼镜：“说实话，能有宝宝就已经很好了，是谁的都好。”他笑看向喻文波，“杰克，我真的是这么想的。”  
虽说当初在一起时才20岁不到，对未来也没想的那么远，但两个男的在一起肯定是生不出孩子，所以哪怕很喜欢小孩，王柳羿也没什么多余的奢望。  
现在既然能有这样一个机会，说真的，是自己的也好，喻文波的也罢，都是他们的孩子，小家伙会开口叫他们“爸爸”，会抱着他要亲亲，还会……  
“喂，蓝哥，回神了，口水要流出来了嘿。”喻文波扳着王柳羿的下巴，把明显陷入了无尽憧憬的爱人拉回了现实，“其实，我也是这么个想法。”  
当然，如果能有个像蓝哥那么可可爱爱又白白嫩嫩的小宝宝，一个小蓝哥，圆乎乎的小脸蛋，还会抱着自己的脖子叫“爸爸”，我去，那场面想想就让人流鼻血。  
王柳羿拍拍喻文波的脸，怎么这人才说完他，自己也开始走神了？  
“那怎么办？”  
两人面面相觑，喻文波摸着下巴想了想：“要不，还是老办法？”  
“你是说……”王柳羿略一思索，咬咬牙，“行！”  
“剪刀石头布！”  
“剪刀石头布！”  
“剪刀石头布！”  
三盘两胜之后……  
“杰克，姓喻的话，你觉得后面跟什么字比较好听？”

取名字是关乎一生的大事，君不见多少人因着被取名不慎泪洒校园职场，最终愤而加入了父母皆文盲的diss行列。  
落到“喻”这个姓上那就是，喻淳喻枚要不得，喻人杰连猫也不想过。  
“我说现在才几个月，这取名是不是也太早了点？”  
“先海选，再精选，最后还要总决选一把，你以为取名字那么容易吗？”王柳羿把辞海里夹着的纸拿出来，递给了喻文波，“这上面是目前大家集思广益取的备选，你看看有什么要补充的。”  
喻文波看着上面密密麻麻的一行行，区分了男左女右，还注明了分别是谁取的，真是要多井然就有多有序，果然是王柳羿缜密细致的风格。  
喻扬，喻峰，喻明风，喻佳瑞，喻……  
“哎，蓝哥，这字念啥？”  
“我看看。”王柳羿靠过去看了一眼，“喻芰雨，这字念jì。”  
“这啥意思啊？”  
王柳羿一脸嫌弃地打开了辞海：“你个文盲，听好了哈，芰是菱角的古称，喻芰雨，芰荷暮雨，多美的意境。”  
“王柳羿你别他么瞎嘚瑟，”喻文波使出了许久不用的后颈制裁，“你摸着良心说，你不查字典能读出这字？”  
“这你别管，反正我现在读得出来。”  
话音刚落，喻文波的制裁从掐后颈升级成了挠痒痒，把王柳羿挠得左躲右闪，最终气喘吁吁地被压在沙发上认输投降：“杰克哥，我错了，哥哥哥哥，我错了，我真的错了，我也是文盲。”  
“这还算句人话。”喻文波换了个姿势把人搂在怀里，继续看那张写满了名字的纸，“这里头你最喜欢哪个？”  
“要是女孩的话，我妈第一个否定了我的‘乃瑛’，”王柳羿撇撇嘴，伸出手指点了起来，“喻芰雨这名字我就挺喜欢的，还有这个喻怡悦。”  
“怡悦，”喻文波跟着念了几遍，“喜悦的意思吗？”  
“嗯，北山白云里，隐者自怡悦，孟浩然的诗。”  
“听着够顶，那如果是男孩呢？”  
“男孩的话，”王柳羿指尖往下一转，“喻凛怀你觉得怎么样？这名字是我爷爷取的，说是，凛然高义生，开怀出云上，爷爷说男孩要有胸怀气节。”  
“咱爷爷果然是文化人。”喻文波对着王柳羿的嘴啃了一口，“就这么定了！”

喻凛怀在顺利断奶后，终于被众星捧月地抱了回来。  
小家伙进门时睡得正熟，嘴边还不自觉吐着小泡泡。王柳羿激动得红了眼圈，当即就想上手抱抱，被王妈妈一把拦了下来：“别给吵醒了，小祖宗好容易睡着的。”  
然后，两个妈妈跟护国宝似地把喻凛怀一路护送到了婴儿房的小床上，留下王柳羿委屈地噘着嘴，看向刚放下车钥匙的喻文波。  
杰克，我想抱小宝宝。  
蓝哥，没事，以后咱慢慢抱。  
喻文波和王柳羿的房子是两人一块买的，在上海的中外环交界，离iG后来新建的基地不远。当时买的时候，这一片只有规划还没像现在这样完全发展起来，房价可承受，再加上校长的熟人折扣，老iG的哥几个索性各买了一套，这样平常训练什么的也方便。  
两人当时跟着买了个大户型，四房两厅小两百平的那种，相比宋义进高振宁他们为了以后二胎的需要，王柳羿他们的想法就简单得多。多几间房子，如果有一天父母都能接受他们了，一大家子有机会住在一起热热闹闹的，那多好。  
没想到原来当做梦的事，竟然就真的实现了。  
这么一想，喻文波的眼眶也有点发热，他握住王柳羿的手，还没来得及温情脉脉上一会，喻妈妈就急急忙忙从婴儿房里跑了出来：“你俩还愣着干嘛？快把那个包给我打开，把里面的奶瓶递给我，凛怀他饿醒了要喝奶。”  
说时迟那时快，一声嘹亮啼哭炸响耳膜，伴着客厅里“噼里啪啦”的电视声，两家爸爸坐在沙发上聊得似乎挺欢，喻文波一勾嘴角：“蓝哥，接下来可要热闹了。”  
“喻文波你发什么呆呢，快把行李箱打开。”王柳羿压根没顾得上和喻文波来个最后的交流，他头也不抬地翻出奶瓶给喻妈妈递了过去，“喻文波你动作快点，妈说凛怀他尿了，你赶紧拿一个纸尿裤出来。”  
得儿，新手爸爸这就正式上岗了。

相比于其他独立带娃的家庭，王柳羿和喻文波的带娃生活明显要轻松得多。两家父母四个老人，一天到晚就守着这么一个宝贝疙瘩，护得那叫一个密不透风，甭提多给两人省心了。  
两人现在的日子，归纳起来就是四个大字：甩手掌柜。  
早晚两顿吃现成的，中午吃腻了外卖、食堂还可以带个爱心便当，都是最爱吃的妈妈的味道。再说这小宝宝，哭了有人哄，饿了有人喂，他俩每天的任务就是出门前逗一逗，回家后陪着玩一玩。奶爸生活如此惬意，以至于好几个月下来，喻文波连纸尿裤都没学会怎么换，体重倒是又涨了好几斤。  
“喻文波，”这一晚，王柳羿按住喻文波摸上来的贼手，表情严肃道，“我觉得这样不行。”  
有啥不行的，喻文波扯扯嘴角，表示不能理解。饭有人做，孩子有人哄，之前他还担心宝宝来了之后两人没时间滚床单，现在看来就他么的是瞎担心，这每一天都是神仙一样的美好生活啊。  
王柳羿把他的表情看在眼里，一颗颗系上了睡衣扣子：“杰克，宝宝是我们的责任，总不能一直让爸妈替我们带下去吧。”  
最爱的白皙锁骨消失在眼前，那上面还留着自己刚才啃的红印子，喻文波皱着眉头无奈道：“我倒是想把孩子弄过来自己带，关键那也得爸妈他们几个肯啊。”说实话，他也不是没有担忧，毕竟隔辈带娃溺爱多，他也担心这样下去养出个混世魔王来，“你看那天，你说要给宝宝喂个奶他们都不让，就怕你把宝宝给呛着了，就这样你还想自己带娃？我看没戏。”  
“要不这样，”王柳羿眼珠子一转，有了主意，“最近天气好，咱们给爸妈他们四个报个团，让他们出去旅游一趟，就说是看他们平时照顾宝宝太累了，得好好放松放松，咱俩在家看孩子。”  
“主意是不错，但这一走几天，他们能答应？”  
“一下子就好几天那肯定不行。”王柳羿得意地伸出两个指头，“就先从周末两天开始吧！”  
“还是我蓝哥厉害！”喻文波说话间就是一扑，双手把王柳羿才扣上的衣领解得飞快，“我有预感，接下来哥们可能要吃素了，蓝哥快先给我喂口肉再说！”

带娃最痛苦的是什么？  
哄吃啊，陪玩啊，那都不叫事，没法睡整觉才他么是最折磨人的酷刑！  
又一声啼哭划破黑暗，距离上一次哄睡还没过去一小时。  
喻文波打着哈欠，按住了身边挣扎着要起身的王柳羿：“蓝哥你睡吧，这次我来。”  
王柳羿这一晚上起来了好几次，实在是被折腾得不行，此时他也懒得逞强，拍了拍喻文波的手：“杰克哥，靠你了。”  
喻文波打心眼里觉得小宝宝就是一个神奇的物种，前一秒还哭得撕心裂肺，后一秒含住了奶嘴，顿时就“吭哧吭哧”吸得那叫一个香。他把软绵绵的小家伙抱在怀里，边拿奶瓶喂他边轻晃着安抚，下意识就轻哼了起来，又在反应过来之后赶紧住了口。  
咋那么多人喜欢唱摇篮曲，喻文波这下子明白了，这他么根本就是本能啊。  
“睡了吗？”王柳羿轻手轻脚走了过来，越过喻文波的肩膀看了眼他怀里恢复了平静的宝宝。  
喻文波把重新坠入梦乡的小家伙轻放在小床上，活动了一下僵硬的胳膊肩膀。  
“你怎么也起来了？”  
“怕你应付不过来。”王柳羿捏着拳头给喻文波捶了几下，“想不到杰克哥这么厉害，一个人就搞定了。”  
王柳羿说话的时候连眼皮子都快睁不开了，喻文波推着他往外走，没忍住也跟着打了个哈欠：“赶紧睡，这小祖宗待会还得闹。”

毕竟走的灰色通道，周岁酒这么张扬的活动就不考虑了，但庆祝还是要庆祝的。小凛怀周岁当天，两人把几个知情的好友请来了家里，热热闹闹地摆上了一大桌。  
小宝宝白天大多在睡觉，大人们排着队看了一遍就到客厅侃大山去了，剩下高熙然和宋淮明两个小朋友，好奇心十足地扒在小床边上，小心翼翼地问王柳羿各种问题。  
“干爹，小宝宝为什么这么小啊？”  
王柳羿摸了摸高熙然的头：“因为他还没有长大啊，等小宝宝长大了，就和熙然你一样高了。”  
“干爹，”宋淮明拉了拉王柳羿的衣摆，“小弟弟他的妈妈在哪里啊？”  
王柳羿愣了一下，倒也算不上多吃惊，毕竟从打算要这个孩子起，他就开始研究各种育儿书籍，也知道总有一日要面对今天这样的场景。不止今天，以后小凛怀长大了，肯定也会问同样的问题。  
“小弟弟的妈妈在生下小弟弟以后，就去了很远的地方。”王柳羿半蹲在两个小朋友面前柔声道，“她把小弟弟托付给了我和喻叔叔，让我们好好照顾他。”说着他牵起了两只小手，“熙然和淮明能不能帮干爹一起好好照顾小弟弟呢？”  
“嗯！”两个小朋友争先恐后地点起小脑袋，生怕成为了落后的那一个。  
“我会好好陪弟弟玩的！”  
“我也是我也是，我也陪弟弟玩，我还会给弟弟讲故事！”  
“嘘，现在弟弟要睡觉了。”王柳羿站起身牵着两人往外走，“谢谢熙然，谢谢淮明，现在我们小声一点，出去玩好不好？”  
“好。”

“孩子的户口办好了吗？”  
喻文波点点头，给高振宁扔过去一个刚洗好的苹果：“前几天刚弄好。”  
虽说代孕中介那里说的是一切包办，但上海的户籍管理是全国出了名的严，也幸亏是校长亲自出马找的关系，不然还真是够呛能搞定。  
“那这孩子以后就是杰克你爸妈帮着带了？”小钰剥了个橙子掰开两半，给回到客厅的两个小朋友一人一半，“不过你们平时上班也忙，自己带估计够呛。”  
“现在孩子小，先这样吧。”  
王柳羿坐到沙发上，接过喻文波递过来的茶杯喝了一口：“现在宝宝离不开人，我们也没什么经验，还是得先麻烦老人帮着带一带。我们是打算等小孩再大一点，就完全自己带，不然迟早要被宠坏的。”  
“这样好。”宋义进赞同地点点头，“老人家有时候宠得太厉害了，很多想法和我们不同，还容易闹矛盾。”  
正说着，门铃声响起，王柳羿起身去开门，不一会葛炎拎着大包小包风风火火地窜了进来，满头都是汗水：“是谁他么说要吃最新鲜的鱼的？害老子一大早跑水产市场，差点没累死！”  
“妈妈！”高熙然举起手指着葛炎，”葛叔叔他说脏话了！”  
“葛炎你他么能不能有点素质？！”  
“妈妈！喻叔叔也说了！”

随着喻凛怀渐渐长大，喻文波在王柳羿的监督下，还真改掉了随口批话的习惯，当然滚床单的时候除外，那可都是情趣。  
要说也奇了怪了，喻凛怀虽说是喻文波实打实的血脉相连，但也不知是不是从小跟在王柳羿身边耳濡目染的缘故，性格竟然是文静又儒雅，小小年纪就是一张喜怒不惊的淡定脸，连皮一下的时候都少，最喜欢的事就是一个人坐着看书或者画画。  
有一次，几家约着一块带娃去迪士尼玩。喻凛怀作为几个孩子里最小的，被哥哥姐姐们牵着往前走，走了没一会，高熙然、宋淮明还有葛炎家的臭小子都按捺不住冲到了最前面，拉都拉不住。只有喻凛怀，小小的个子，走得不紧不慢，最后一点一点地，来到了队伍最后排的葛炎和宋义进旁边。  
“凛怀怎么不和哥哥姐姐一块玩？”宋义进牵起喻凛怀的小手笑眯眯地问。  
喻凛怀摇摇小脑袋：“他们好吵，而且这些都是给小孩子玩的。”你也是小孩子啊宝贝，“宋叔叔，你和葛叔叔走得这么慢，是因为胖吗？”  
杀人诛心，果然是王柳羿和喻文波的儿子。  
宋义进一时语塞，葛炎立刻解救好兄弟：“凛怀要不要吃冰淇淋，叔叔给你买？”  
小脑袋又摇了摇：“冰淇淋是小孩子吃的，葛叔叔，”掌中的小手晃了晃，“为什么大爸爸小爸爸他们都叫你鲟将军啊？”  
葛炎无语看向正前方，喻文波和王柳羿人手一根甜筒，吃得津津有味。  
你们俩到底有没有做父亲的自觉？  
赶快把你家小祖宗牵走啊！

“蓝哥，你觉不觉得咱家这崽子特别像一个人？”  
“谁啊？”王柳羿忙着给喻凛怀检查作业，连头也没抬。  
“Shy哥啊，”喻文波抚着下巴细细思索，“我越琢磨越像，当年Shy哥就是这么面无表情，然后峡谷灭霸一打五。”  
“像Shy哥也好，那咱儿子就是天才的料了。”  
两人正说着，喻凛怀敲敲门走了进来：“小爸爸，我的画画好了，我可不可以拿给小姜叔叔看啊？”  
对了，还有一条，这孩子从小在高振宁、宋义进、葛炎、张星冉等各位叔叔身边长大，可最喜欢的竟然是远在韩国的姜承祿。而奇迹般的，姜承祿也特别喜欢喻凛怀。这对隔着地域又隔着语言的忘年交，除了天才的默契，完全没法用其他逻辑解释。  
匪夷所思，简直匪夷所思。  
王柳羿把喻凛怀揽到面前，看了看他手中的画：“和小姜叔叔约好了吗？”  
喻凛怀点点头：“上次我跟小姜叔叔说好了的，我画完了要拿给他看。”  
视频邀请被那边很快接了起来，姜承祿顶着新烫的发型出现在镜头里，看着比实际年龄可年轻不少，让人一下想起了他当年刚来iG时的西蓝花造型。  
“Shy哥，好帅哦。”王柳羿用韩语调侃道。  
姜承祿在那头羞涩如初地笑了笑，用中文同对面的一家三口打起招呼：“杰克，宝蓝，凛怀，你们好。”  
“小姜叔叔，给你看我的画！”  
喻文波同姜承祿打了招呼就回书房办公去了，关上门前他又心底泛酸地看了眼客厅，那对父子冲着电脑笑得格外开心。  
凛怀这小子，对自己都没那么热情，这还是不是亲生的了？  
还有那个王柳羿，如果老子没记错，当年在队里就经常性发生上辅联动过密的情况！

王柳羿洗漱完上床时，喻文波靠在床头刷着手机，这操作是寻常操作，就是那表情看着可有些郁闷。  
“怎么了？谁惹我们杰克哥生气了？”  
喻文波抬头扫了他一眼，又低头继续看手机，那网页刷得飞快，也不知能不能看清上面的字。  
这么些年下来，王柳羿早总结出了一套对付喻文波的独家秘诀。他也不再追问，拿起床头柜上的《儿童心理学》看了起来，刚翻了没几页，耳边喻文波支吾道：“Shy哥他，还是一个人？”  
“大概吧，”王柳羿边说边把书又翻了一页，“反正没听说他有男朋友或女朋友，他自己也没提过。”  
“当年咱们所有人里，Shy哥的女粉也挺多的吧。”  
“那肯定啊，Shy哥长得帅，游戏打得也好，还会弹钢琴画画，如果我是女生，那肯定也……”  
“也喜欢他？”  
眼见着喻文波的眉毛挑了起来，王柳羿面色如常，心下却是忍不住大叹，不会吧，这七年之痒早过了，怎么还带乱吃飞醋的？  
“也必不可能看上他。”王柳羿把书一合，冲喻文波眨了眨眼，“有我杰克哥在的地方，没有其他人，只有杰克哥！”  
喻文波哼地一声，又把视线放回到了手机屏幕上。  
这架子还端得挺足，王柳羿心中暗笑，把书往床头柜一放，细长的手钻进被子，不一会就摸上了喻文波下半身的高地，然后猛地一攥。  
喻文波被攥得头皮发麻，粗喘一声扔了手机，翻身就压了上来：“小混蛋，看老子今天不好好收拾你。”  
“那你可千万别留情。”  
此时正是，红被翻飞，巫雨共云，春宵无限……  
紧要关头，卧室的门突然被敲响了。  
“大爸爸，小爸爸，”喻凛怀的声音隔着门显得弱小可怜又无助，“我今晚能跟你们睡吗？”  
“凛怀你等一下。”王柳羿把伏在自己身上的喻文波往旁边一推，努力平复着呼吸，“杰克你赶紧把裤子提上。”大概是喻文波此时此刻的表情过于悲怆，王柳羿心有不忍地低声道：“要不你自己去厕所解决一下，我明天补偿你？”  
喻文波一掀被子坐了起来，咬牙切齿道：“这个小兔崽子，暑假把他送到黄冈去。”  
喻凛怀丝毫不知自己坏了两个爸爸的好事，他抱着枕头爬上了床，把枕头往中间一放，环住了王柳羿的胳膊。  
王柳羿用另一只手轻拍着他，隔空递给喻文波一个抱歉的眼神。  
喻文波暗叹口气正打算入睡，身边的小家伙翻了个身靠了上来，这一次搂住的是他的胳膊。  
“还是大爸爸这边比较舒服。”肉乎乎的，喻凛怀又往喻文波怀里钻了钻，“大爸爸晚安，小爸爸晚安。”  
“晚安。”喻文波拍拍儿子细瘦的小肩膀，算了，自家的崽其实还是蛮乖的，好好宠着吧。  
“杰克晚安。”  
“蓝哥晚安。”


	12. 番外三

三、 不如来个一劳永逸吧

死生契阔，与子成说。  
执子之手，与子偕老。

 

喻凛怀放学回家，带回来的除了一纸照例优秀的成绩单，还有班主任贴心的转达。  
“傅老师说，过几天要开家长沟通会，让大爸爸尽量亲自来参加。”喻凛怀转达得一板一眼，余光偷扫过一旁的王柳羿，“傅老师还说，最近学校安排的活动比较多，让大爸爸有什么不明白的，可以在微信上单独问她。”  
懂事的小家伙特地在“单独”两个字上加重了那么一丢丢语气，如愿看到了王柳羿猛挑了一下的眉头。  
论围观单身女老师亲赴后继并从中找到看戏的乐趣，喻凛怀自认没人敢和他对线。  
从幼儿园开始，喻凛怀的家庭情况便是一水的“离异”，紧急联系人一栏除了”父亲喻文波”，就是“舅舅王柳羿”。  
要说当年的小iG冠军完全体，在电竞之风席卷全国之时，也曾被腾讯的造星运动宣传成了不折不扣的小明星，最火的时候，连去看个电影都有人围观。然而毕竟也是十多年过去了，加上电竞选手不断地更新换代，基本没人有那闲心打探这些早就退役了的前职业选手的个人生活，更别说知道两人的关系了。  
既是无人知晓，那这蓝颜皮相就自然而然地成了招蜂引蝶的利器。  
“我连她微信名叫啥都不记得了。”喻文波到底久经沙场，毕竟当年面对满屏或毒唯或拆队或挑拨的直播节奏也没放在眼里，他语气平淡如常，连眼睛都没从电脑上抬起来，“而且我这边项目测试最近要收尾，不通宵就算阿弥陀佛了，到时候还是蓝哥你去吧。”  
“知道。”王柳羿淡应一声，抬手捏了把自家儿子白而嫩的小圆脸，“凛怀你作业写了吗？”

“傅老师，”王柳羿将女老师难掩失望的表情看在眼里，眸光暗敛，语气是一贯的温柔，“凛怀他爸爸要加班，所以让我替他来参加这次的会。”  
“这样啊。”女老师毕竟爱岗敬业，迅速调整了一下情绪，和王柳羿细心沟通起了喻凛怀最近在校的表现，就是临走前没忘了再叮嘱一句，“如果有可能的话，能不能转告一下凛怀的爸爸，学校这边还是建议家长尽可能亲自来开会，这样也有助于双方及时沟通学生的成长。”  
王柳羿抱歉一笑正要开口应承，一旁全程沉默的喻凛怀突然拉了拉他的袖子：“舅舅，如果爸爸的那个女朋友和他结婚了，是不是也能来参加我的家长会了？”  
王柳羿当即一愣，回过神来只看到了女老师快速离开的背影，还有喻凛怀面无表情的小脸。他无语地扶额一叹，这白切黑的性格，难道真是得了自己的言传身教？  
“凛怀你刚才怎么回事？！”  
喻凛怀无所谓地耸了耸肩：“成语词典里都有啊，一劳永逸嘛。”

喻文波好容易收工回家已是过了凌晨，他开门进来小心放了钥匙，顺着客厅的灯随意一看，发现王柳羿躺在沙发上睡着了，胸口还抱着本《青春期心理学》。  
“怎么不回房睡？”喻文波把王柳羿几下摇醒，趁着这人迷迷糊糊的劲儿，又顺手撸了一把他乱翘的呆毛，“不是让你别等了吗？”  
“没事，”王柳羿抓着喻文波的胳膊借力坐起来，揉了揉眼睛，“刚好看看书。”  
“《青春期心理学》？”喻文波笑了起来，“这小子又说了什么惊世骇俗的话？”  
“别提了。”王柳羿糟心地把书一放，站起了身，“饿了吗？给你热了汤，要不要喝一点再睡？”  
喻文波摸摸肚子一咬牙：“喝！”  
热腾白亮一碗清汤，滚圆的莲子，浮满的红枣，配着隐约可见的瘦肉，诱人香气扑鼻而来，一看就好喝。莲子百合煲瘦肉，润肺清心，宁神安睡。  
喻文波端着碗喝得痛快，大概是真饿了，这一口口灌的，连头都不抬。  
王柳羿双手托着下巴在旁边看，餐厅的大吊灯光线充足，照得男人本就分明的脸部曲线越发硬挺，配上这人下巴上冒出的几搓青短胡渣，男人味十足地好看。  
简直好看得要命，王柳羿心中忿忿，没事长这么好看干嘛，到处给我惹事。  
要说喻文波长得多英俊帅气，那倒真是算不上，当年王柳羿参加节目时说“我觉得West哥更帅”，那绝对是他的心里话。可喻文波这家伙的魅力在于，举手投足、挑眉抬眼都是那么地荷尔蒙爆棚，再加上天生自信的buff加成，真是让人越看越移不开眼。  
当然，这移不开眼的可不止他王柳羿一个，当年就因为喻文波这张祸国殃民的脸，iG下路组的粉丝间可没少腥风血雨地厮杀，归根结底一句话，你个蓝颜祸水！  
当年的各种锅，王柳羿可是真没少背，一会儿辅助倒贴，一会儿负重对线，一会儿卖腐炒作，两人稍稍有点互动都能惊起漫天的节奏，就像有人一天到晚没事做，专门蹲点爆破一样，实属不胜其扰。  
所幸吧，老子的锅也不算白背，这人好歹真是自己家的了，王柳羿抽张纸给喻文波擦擦沾了油汤的嘴角，要不是老子天生颜狗情不自禁，谁愿意为你挨骂，哼！  
“唉唉唉，轻点轻点。”喻文波的嚷嚷打断了王柳羿的胡思乱想，“蓝哥我他么这是人皮，不是猪皮。”  
“有这么糙的猪皮吗？”王柳羿把纸递过去让他自己擦，“还要吗？锅里还有。”  
“算了，吃太饱了待会睡不着。”喻文波擦了嘴，心满意足地打了个饱嗝，“今天你去学校开会，老师说什么了吗？”  
“老师特地问了，喻凛怀的爸爸为什么不来。”  
“没问你这个。”喻文波对上王柳羿戏谑的眼神，没脾气地掐住他手腕，“蓝哥你别告诉我，你他么还真吃醋啊。”  
话音刚落，一个软糯轻绵的奶音从身后传来：“大爸爸，小爸爸，”喻凛怀揉着半闭的眼睛，“你们怎么还不睡啊？”  
“我们要睡了。”王柳羿拿着空碗站起来，转身间冲喻文波做了个口型，骗你的。

要说喻文波那边不时来些无伤大雅的野桃花，王柳羿这里其实也没少被热心人各种牵线搭桥。比如说现在这个……  
“哎呀，妈，”王柳羿的语气有些烦躁，“孟阿姨那边，您就直接说我有对象不行吗？”  
“你孟阿姨的性子你还不知道？”王妈妈在电话那头也是无奈，“再说几十年的老关系了，她去趟上海，你尽一下地主之谊也是礼数。”  
考虑多方因素，关于王柳羿的情况，王家对外始终的口径就是还没有解决个人问题。  
毕竟这酒席也没摆，总不能跟人说，其实我儿子找了个男人吧。  
王柳羿长相不错，在上海有车有房，事业是绝对地有成，到这个岁数还没结婚，那必然是所有热心大妈眼中的香馍馍。  
“反正这事你自己看着处理，可不能怠慢了孟阿姨。”王妈妈在那头给儿子打着气，“妈相信你的办事能力！”  
这相信归相信，王柳羿叹着气摘下了蓝牙耳机，可还是麻烦事一件呐。  
来赴宴的果然不止孟阿姨一个。  
“刚好阿姨这次来上海，趁机介绍你们认识认识。你们两个都是年轻人，就当多交个朋友，互相了解一下。”  
王柳羿也不是第一次被如此套路了，他压着心头暗叹，冲对面略显紧张的女人微微一笑：“你好。”  
“你好。”今日份的相亲对象看着是个大方的气质，很快舒展了表情，也冲王柳羿笑着点点头，“一直听说你的名字，今天能当面见到，真的很荣幸。”  
女人的目光晶晶发亮，王柳羿看得心里一苦，唉，小妹妹，我真不是你的良人啊。

吃了饭，又把人送回去，王柳羿一直到十点多才回家。  
喻凛怀应该是早睡了，王柳羿边换鞋边轻叫了几声喻文波，没听到回应。这人应该是在书房加班吧，王柳羿如此想着往沙发走，忽听身后一句：“回来了？”  
王柳羿吓了好大一跳，拍着胸脯转身去瞪喻文波：“你吓死我了，刚才叫你怎么不应一声？”  
喻文波手里拿着水杯，目光且深深，语气且幽幽，在给了王柳羿不可捉摸的一眼后，越过他率先在沙发上坐了下来，还翘起了二郎腿：“把孟阿姨送回去了？”  
作为多年枕边人，王柳羿如何看不出这人心里的那点小情绪，多大的人了，还跟小孩似的。王柳羿憋着笑在喻文波身边坐下，抢过他的水杯喝了一口：“孟阿姨提前走了，我刚才送的是董小姐。”  
“董小姐？”喻文波的眉毛一挑，“这董小姐……又是谁？”  
“这董小姐她就是……”王柳羿欲言又止地顿了好几秒，余光瞧着喻文波的嘴角越绷越紧，终于没忍住笑出了声，拿肩膀撞了过去，“我说杰克你装什么呢？”  
“装怨夫啊。”喻文波没好气地哼道，“我儿子他爹和别的女人相亲吃饭，咱还不能抗议了？”  
“什么相亲，”王柳羿把脑袋往喻文波肩上一靠，“这位董小姐啊，她是咱们小iG的粉丝。”  
“真的假的？”  
“而且你绝对猜不到，她其实……”

孟阿姨走的时候面带笑容，只觉得这郎才女貌越看越般配，自己绝对是又撮合了一对天赐良缘。殊不知在她走后，被留下的两人相对无言，空气变得安静只在一瞬间。  
王柳羿心里忙着琢磨该如何优雅又不失体面地结束今晚这一场飞来相亲，就听对面的董小姐主动开口道：“我可以叫你宝蓝吗？”  
王柳羿不由得一愣，距离他退役已经这么多年了，以董小姐的年龄，她会知道自己是谁？  
董小姐将王柳羿的惊讶尽收眼底，轻轻一笑：“我有个哥哥，比我大了不少，他当年就是iG的老狗儿子了，现在还会看比赛呢。”  
“原来如此，董小姐你也看英雄联盟吗？”  
“小时候跟在哥哥后面看了不少，后来就……”董小姐暗暗吸气，目光越发灼亮，“其实我今天来，就是想见见你。”  
王柳羿尴尬地摸摸鼻子，这个姑娘莫不是真的暗恋我？  
“宝蓝，我能……告诉你一个秘密吗？”  
“嗯。”千万别是……千万别是……  
“其实我喜欢的是……”不是我……不是我……“女生。”  
“啊？”王柳羿下意识叫出了声，又立刻抱歉道，“不好意思。”  
“没关系。”董小姐像卸下了什么重担，紧绷了一晚上的肩膀终于放松了下来，“说出来舒服多了，这个秘密除了我的前女友还没人知道呢。”  
王柳羿和喻文波在一起的过程相当地自然而然，他其实心里觉得，他和喻文波只不过是刚好爱上了对方，而这个对方又刚好是个男的，如此而已。  
从两人在一起至今，无论异地遥远，中间从来没有过其他人，他俩也不混什么圈子，以至于此时此地面对这样一个向自己出柜的女生，他倒比对方还无所适从。  
像是看出了王柳羿的局促，董小姐笑了起来：“宝蓝你别紧张，我没有别的意思，就是有些话憋在心里久了，想找人说一说。”见王柳羿目光温柔地点头看她，董小姐眼眶一热，突然就有些哽咽起来，“其实我今天来，是想感谢你的。”  
王柳羿把纸巾往她那边推了推：“没事，你慢慢说。”  
“好。”董小姐低头吸了下鼻子，“我小学就发现自己喜欢女生，我们家是那种观念比较传统的家庭，我意识到自己的性向之后也不敢跟别人说，有段时间，我觉得自己就不该继续活着，真的，我曾经想过自杀。”  
“那个时候，你们刚拿到S8冠军，我哥他特别激动，一天到晚嚷嚷着iG牛逼，我跟着他看了不少你们的东西。”  
“当时你突然说要解约，我特别惊讶，大概也是为了转移一下自己的注意，就特地去了解了你的各种经历，再然后……”董小姐笑着对上王柳羿的眼睛，“谢谢你，宝蓝，真的，可能你不知道，当时如果不是你的故事还有你的坚持激励了我，我很可能真的会放弃人生，现在也就没有机会坐在这里，亲口和你说一声谢谢了。”

“她真的喜欢女生？”  
“那还有假。”  
“啧啧啧，”喻文波摇头晃脑起来，“果然是我蓝哥，这魅力。”  
“客气客气。”王柳羿心安理得收下夸奖，戳了下喻文波隐约凸起的肚皮，“某人还在这里乱吃飞醋。”  
“我吃醋了吗？”喻文波用嚷嚷掩饰着心虚，“我这是考验你对组织的忠诚，看看你到底诚不诚实。”  
“切。”王柳羿翻了个大白眼，“说真的，你怎么知道我是和女生吃饭？我之前跟你说的是孟阿姨吧。”  
“还不是葛炎。”喻文波掏出手机把聊天记录翻了出来，“这个b刚好也去那个餐厅吃饭，一发现奸情立刻给我发了照片过来。”  
“什么奸情，喻文波你是不是又惹事？！”王柳羿掐了把喻文波的胳膊，倒也不忘去看那照片。照片上的人还算看得清楚，看位置应该是离得不远，就是这拍照技术……  
“怎么拍得这么糊？”  
“这b说他当时太激动了，只想第一时间和我分享这个激动人心的好消息。”这个看热闹不嫌事大的b，喻文波冷笑一声，下回对线看我不打到你放弃人生。  
两人靠在一起，喻文波习惯成自然地把王柳羿拢进怀里，正是温情无限的脉脉时刻，王柳羿突然坐起了身。  
“怎么了？”  
“杰克你等我一下！”  
王柳羿跑进卧室，就听房里一阵鼓捣，过了一会，他手上拿着个蓝色的盒子跑了出来，一口气蹲在了杰克面前。

“我说蓝哥你这是……”  
“喻文波！”王柳羿的声音在发抖，双目透亮地像会发光，他直看进喻文波的眼睛，轻颤着把盒子举到了喻文波的面前。  
喻文波只觉得一股热血从脚底猛冲上了头，身体下意识端坐出近乎严肃的僵硬，他深深看着眼前的爱人，同那视线交缠出经年累月的爱意绵延，在期待如虔诚的目光中，他深吸口气，打开了眼前似有魔力的首饰盒。  
一对男戒，闪着钻石炫彩的华光，却又低调如这长年相伴的深情。  
“这个我买了有一段时间了，一直想找个合适的时机再拿出来。”王柳羿的脸叫灯光映得通红，也不知是太过激动，还是叫喻文波发烫的目光烧得不好意思，他将手覆上喻文波的，轻轻抚摸，温柔得如同他此刻的声音，“杰克你不是一直说，咱俩就是没名没分的野鸳鸯吗？你的意思我都明白，今天这样的事我也不想再让它发生了。”说话间，王柳羿调整姿势，在喻文波的面前半跪了下来，“所以喻文波，你愿意和我王柳羿从此……一劳永逸吗？”  
吻凶猛无比地袭了上来，唇息交缠间是一声声沙哑的回答。  
“愿意，我愿意，”爱人被紧拥进火热的怀抱，伴着耳边低语，声声动心，“王柳羿，我愿意，我爱你。”


	13. 番外四

四、 别问，问就是一家三口

 

雨过山洗容，云来山入梦，  
云雨自往来，青山原不动。

 

最先发现戒指的，依然是宋义进。  
战术教练宋义进研究了一晚上各大赛区录像，早上入睡前突然馋了小区门口的粢饭团，特地发消息让王柳羿上班的时候给他带两个。  
王柳羿怕他挨不住困，特地提早到了公司，刚把还热乎的饭团递过去，手就被宋义进抓住了。  
“戒指？！”宋义进兴奋地叫了起来，“杰克这个弟弟终于开窍啦。”  
大概是外形差异造成的固有思维，再加上喻文波那点钢铁直男的闷骚个性，哪怕在最熟的朋友眼中，喻文波也被看作是两人之中主动的那一个，殊不知当年率先表白的，现在主动奉上戒指的，都是他深藏不露王柳羿。  
这些事是两人的体己私密，王柳羿也不欲和旁人多做解释，他笑着晃了晃戒指：“怎么样，还行吧，不会太高调吧。”  
“还行还行。”宋义进应付着点了几下脑袋，以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势拿出手机对准戒指一通抓拍，然后边往外跑边发着消息，“不行，我得把高振宁弄起来。”  
“唉，你饭团不要了啊？”   
“待会再吃，给我留着！”  
也不怪宋义进如此激动，这两个弟弟从被他撞破奸情，一路走来二十几年，愣是没正式跟大伙宣布过，连个像样的宴请都没有。  
虽说身边的人都心知肚明，男人有时也不太在乎那些个形式主义，但这好歹是吃饭搭伙过一辈子的事，就算不能高调举行婚礼，起码这搭伙宴得有一个吧。  
以前大家看在眼里，发现这两人好像都没觉得不妥，皇帝不急太监急的也实在没什么意思，这下好了，戒指终于戴上了，此时不闹更待何时？  
微信一大早就“滴滴滴滴”响个不停，不用看，肯定是宋义进那张照片的连锁反应，王柳羿又是无奈又是感动，正想点开那红灿灿的99+好好看看，翘着一头杂毛的高振宁风风火火从正面战场冲了进来。  
“请客！”高振宁抓着王柳羿的肩膀前后左右使劲地摇，声音大得简直冲破天际，“你们这两个弟弟必须请客！”

宴请的地点毫无疑问地又是海底捞。  
人到的挺齐，除了远在韩国的上单二人组，连陈龙都从大西南特意飞了过来。  
热气腾腾中，喻文波无语地看着斜对面激情涮肉的胡显昭：“我说你这个b怎么也来了？”  
胡显昭算着时间把滚烫鲜嫩的雪花和牛夹回碗里，表情泰然自若：“当然是我主动要来的，我一看高振宁在朋友圈发了‘臭弟弟，哥们终于等到那一天了！‘就猜到了准是你们俩这事，”胡显昭冲喻文波送了好一眼秋波，“这大概就是大头间的默契吧，你懂的。”  
喻文波表示自己并不想懂，同时拿起筷子抢下了胡显昭刚涮好的一片肉。  
为了喝得尽兴，家属都统一留在了大后方。王柳羿有心问问小钰喻凛怀的作业写得怎么样了，身边的高振宁凭着万年窥屏神技瞄到了他的手机，一把按了下来：“我说蓝哥，就你家凛怀，那还用担心？他都能帮我家小公主检查英语作业了，那就是个天才的脑子好嘛，不去少年班简直暴殄天物。”  
“凛怀他理科也一般，就是对文科比较感兴趣。”  
“他上次还来问我韩语语法呢。”说到育儿经，宋义进适时插了进来大倒苦水，“你家凛怀太懂事了，学习都不用人催，我家那个臭小子要是有凛怀一半的用功，我就不用这么操心了。”  
“龙哥，你家的闺女呢，我记得彤彤比我们凛怀大两岁，读高中了吧。”  
“别提了，”陈龙一提起女儿就满脸愁云，“学习没什么劲头，化妆品买个不停，最近还老背着我们和人打电话，我都怀疑她是不是在学校交男朋友了。”  
“你也别太担心了。”宋义进理解地拍拍陈龙的肩膀，“我前几天还被我家熙然教育了，说什么早恋都是成年人愚昧无知的想法，是对青少年纯真感情的无情扼杀。”  
“说起早恋，”高振宁语气一提，忽然来了劲头，“刚好借今天这个机会，我想好好整个明白，就王柳羿喻文波你们俩，到底是啥时候看对眼的？”  
”啊？”王柳羿被问了个猝不及防，老脸立时一红，赶紧向旁边的喻文波眼神求助。  
喻文波顶着满头满脸的热气，一脸镇定道：“那么久的事了，谁他么还记得？”  
“装，你就装，你跟蓝哥你俩，是初恋吧。”高振宁明显的看热闹不嫌事大，“说实话，大家都是男人，男人谁能忘得了初恋？”  
“说到这个，我依稀记得史森明那家伙以前在直播时说过，”葛炎默不作声狂吃了一轮，终于舍得放下筷子歇上一歇，趁机加入了八卦大军，“杰克以前读书的时候，好像喜欢过一个女孩子吧。”  
“还有这事？”宋义进同其他几人一对眼色，顿时和蔼可亲地拱起火，“那这样的话，杰克不记得倒是可以理解了。”  
“我说你们这群b，吃肉都堵不上你们的嘴！”喻文波没好气地翻了个白眼，把一筷子肉给王柳羿夹了过去，“蓝哥，他们不吃咱们吃。”  
“杰克你说你这，明显的做贼心虚啊。”  
然后又是一屋子的起哄。  
王柳羿低头吃着喻文波夹的满满一碗肉，嘴角却是勾了起来。  
喻文波这个弟弟，当年连人女生手都不敢牵的糗事，我能不知道？

“要说当年就杰克宝蓝这点事，我他么是一早看在眼里，也就是没戳穿而已。”葛炎往后一躺，拍着肚子消起食，“说实话，你们几个想想，他俩什么时候分开过？丫恨不得上厕所都一起，回回抢老子拌面都是分着一块吃。”  
“葛炎你那就是瞎几把乱猜，那老宋还老抢蓝哥拌面呢。”高振宁得意洋洋晃着酒杯，“我才是老早就发现他俩不对劲了，你想啊，都知道洗澡时会唱歌了，那关系能一般？你说没事谁去偷看别人洗澡啊，还都是男的，我当时一看那采访就觉得问题大大滴了。”  
“偷看nmlgb！”喻文波一拍桌子，“高振宁我他么都跟你说了多少遍了，那就是碰巧！”  
“行行行，那个不算，”论讲证据，高振宁半点不怵，“那杰克你就说说，为啥你明明搬去了楼上，他么每天早上都从蓝哥房里出来？”  
“我那是……”喻文波红着脸支吾半天，他身边的王柳羿则致力于将眼前的碗看出一朵花，愣是一句话也不帮他圆。  
“说不出来了吧。”高振宁挑挑眉毛，“还是的，我当时就觉得你俩绝对有奸情。”  
“这么激烈的吗？”胡显昭摸着下巴一脸的高深莫测，“这么说来，我当年果然没有看错。”  
“当年？”宋义进一听来了劲，“快说说，小昭你那儿也有料？”  
“也不算吧。”胡显昭冲没喝酒却脸泛红光的喻文波又抛了个媚眼，“当时不是约着吃饭嘛，我和田野我们到得比较早就四处逛了逛，刚好看到他俩，估计是当时人不多，他俩也没太注意，就是你们懂吧，”胡显昭说着举起双手比了个勾，“他俩手牵着手，跟小学生一样。”  
“切，你这真不算啥。”高振宁嫌弃地摆摆手，“我和蓝哥还牵过呢，对了，Shy哥他以前日常和宝蓝就爱手牵手，这都不算事。”  
“反正吧，我当时问田野这是什么情况，田野就跟我说‘胡显昭你个弟弟，他俩你还看不出来?’”  
“田野他……他也知道？！”王柳羿这下是彻底呆住了。  
要说我家蓝哥聪明归聪明，偶尔也是要多单纯就有多单纯，喻文波心情复杂道：“蓝哥，前两天送到咱家的那一大盆兰花不就是田野买的吗？”  
“啊？”王柳羿又是一愣，“我还以为他那是放我太多次鸽子，心生愧疚。”  
“反正今天田野他要不是因为出差，肯定也会来的。”胡显昭又见缝插针地涮了片牛肚，“对了，他让我转告你俩，祝你俩百年好合。”  
王柳羿窘迫无语地看向喻文波，杰克，这还有哪些人是不知道的？  
喻文波耸耸肩，我哪儿知道，爱咋咋地吧。  
一片哄笑中，宋义进大大方方举起了酒杯：“作为在场唯一一个亲眼撞破奸情的人……”  
“我说老宋你这可太不地道了，咋不叫上哥们一块围观？！”  
“Rookie你他么快说，这两个b当时做了啥？”  
“看不出宋义进你还挺会瞒啊！”  
宋义进微笑摆手，安抚下众人迫切吃瓜的激动情绪：“今天大家在这里，是为了庆祝杰克和宝蓝，我提议，我们一块碰一下吧。”  
高举的一堆酒杯里，混进了两杯黄橙橙的果汁，“砰”一声激情碰撞，弟中弟二人组接受着来自所有好友真心的祝福。  
“宝蓝，这下真是自家爷们了，该跪还是得让杰克跪啊。”这是苦口婆心高振宁。  
“宝蓝你有空让你妈帮忙推荐几个好的教育网站和辅导课程。”这是含辛茹苦宋义进。  
“宝蓝，你和杰克这就算是家庭户了吧，那我女儿的生日红包以后你俩给一份就行，不过得包个大的。”这是网吧老板陈龙。  
“宝蓝，你以后督促杰克多多开发点新菜，别老是那几样，对了，下周末就你们家吃饭了啊。”这是点菜神鲟葛炎。  
到底是ADC相惜，胡显昭对喻文波格外走心：“杰克，为了长久的幸福，”他的眼神在喻文波的身体中部快扫了一道，“要不要和我一块健身？田野给我挑的这个健身房真的不错。”

戒指的出现，除了给一众好友一次真心祝福的机会，倒真没在两人的生活中激起多少水花。  
喻文波退役之后算是彻底淡出了电竞圈和直播圈，他借着校长的东风当了个低调的投资人，又凭着对计算机的兴趣和天赋读了个培训课程，然后踏踏实实做起了游戏测试，这些年下来也靠着出众表现坐上了副总监的位置。  
亮眼如他，身边当然不乏各种桃花，只是他从不公开谈论自己的私事，别人在背后传他八卦也是从不解释，再加上对公司一众高岭之花的目不斜视，饶是再热烈的追求者也断了念头。  
长此以往，众人习惯了喻文波对个人生活的低调保护，以至于当他手戴戒指出现在公司时，所有人皆是暗暗感叹，到底是哪位大神能啃下这么一个不解风情的性冷感？  
相比于喻文波的彻底淡出，王柳羿在iG主管外宣，还算是个电竞人。  
iG作为电竞豪门，一向的树大招风，往往是稍有动向就掀起漫天传闻，一度深受舆论漩涡所扰。所幸随着王柳羿留学归国，iG开始组建起了自己的宣发团队，初时不免跌跌撞撞，随着团队的完善和经验的积累，终于形成了较成熟的宣发体系，每每于舆情关键时为iG保驾护航。  
iG本就是小作坊出身，极看重内部团结，后续虽然也走上了融资建基地的道路，但对员工忠诚度的考量始终是摆在第一位的。王柳羿是iG自家人，又作为外宣团队的组建者参与了俱乐部扩张壮大的全过程，在整个俱乐部的声望地位可想而知，极少有人敢在背后嚼他的舌根。  
而那些知道内情的下属或同事，该保密的保密，偶尔有心的人漏出些口风，也多因这事太过难以想象且缺乏实际证据没掀起什么风浪，当然，iG宣发团队的高效运作也是功不可没。  
当王柳羿戴着戒指出现在例会上，满屋的下属皆是心下了然，虽然面上都专业十足地照常开会，可那目光交错的无声交流怎么逃得过王柳羿的法眼？  
“今天的会就到这里吧。”王柳羿合上文件夹，对着一屋子灼灼求知的眼神无奈一笑，抬起左手轻挥了几下，“一切如大家所见。姚秘书，下午定个包厢，晚上我请大家聚个餐吧。”  
“谢谢领导！”  
至于喻凛怀，他看了几眼两人手上的同款戒指，把手中的韩语教材紧了紧：“小爸爸，你们度蜜月的话能不能带上我？咱们去韩国好不好？”

蜜月什么的，两人还真是没想过。  
喻文波最近刚结束个大项目，按说确实能弄上几天假好好休息一下，但王柳羿却是陷入了连轴转的忙碌，别说请假，连周末都得加班，为的就是iG即将到来的三十周年庆典。  
三十年的屹立，冠军载身的荣光，对任何俱乐部都是一个不朽的成就。  
庆典办得相当隆重，iG各部新老队员齐聚一堂，众多明星、主播赏脸出席，更别提一大帮圈内人的捧场。那场面，随随便便走上一道，就能和某个前冠军擦肩而过，大胆点的，还能开心要个合影留念。  
作为iG LOL分部万千辉煌的奠基人，当年的小iG冠军完全体自然也聚到了一块。  
几人看着眼前的热闹，不禁都有些感慨，连拿着鸡尾酒杯的手都是激动地颤抖，当然下路弟中弟二人组照例拿的是果汁。  
“大家一起来拍个照吧。”高振宁率先提议。  
姜承祿点点头，走到了他的身边，曾经的世界最强上野相视一笑，又一次站在了一起。  
宋义进理所当然地站在了前排，他的旁边是喻文波，一个和他一样拍照不占身高优势的男人。  
王柳羿把手搭上了李浩成的肩膀，昔日喜欢背着他到处走的上路大哥，现在只能抬头看着自己的弟弟了。  
陈龙蹲在最前面，忽然又想起什么，急忙喊了声：“等一下！”他从口袋里拿出包烟，抽出一根也不点，一口叼在了嘴边。  
“陈龙你不是说不抽烟了吗？”  
“这不是闺女不在嘛，偶尔，偶尔。”陈龙笑着冲摄影师道，“拍吧！”  
“咔嚓”一声，定格下所有曾经的波澜壮阔，一如年少匆匆叫岁月淘炼，不变始终，是少年回望时的热烈，而那最初的最初，落于并肩共喊的一句：“我小iG不斩无名之辈！”。

共襄盛举的庆典，结束在全场欢呼的抽奖中，锦鲤本鲤李浩成会得奖一点也不意外，倒是从来和中奖无缘的喻文波也有幸中了个二等奖。  
一家三口从庆典回来已是将近深夜，王柳羿带喻凛怀去了卧室，小朋友的燕尾服可不能随便乱扔，喻文波去洗手间洗了把依旧发烫的脸，然后来到书房，打开了电脑。  
斗鱼早在当年的资本大战中换了门面，喻文波尝试用曾经的用户名和密码登陆，他也不知道自己怎么就突然想了起来，然而更加惊喜地，他登陆成功了，紧接着，陌生又熟悉的直播间又一次出现在了眼前。  
iG Jackeylove带你飞，名字后面跟着一长串头衔，一项一项，是他作为iG的ADC和队长同队友一齐获得的荣誉。  
胸口涌上的情绪莫名叫人起了冲动，喻文波深吸口气，按下了“开始直播”。  
长了草的直播间，无人观看，自然也没有弹幕。  
喻文波自嘲着突如其来的年少轻狂，反正没有摄像头，不如随便玩个什么游戏吧。  
正想着，一条弹幕冒了出来。  
“我艹，是杰克吗？”  
喻文波没忍住勾勾唇角，戴上了耳机：“恭喜这个b，我是Jackeylove。”  
“我艹我艹我艹！”  
“哥们，咱能有点素质不？”  
“我艹，我除了说我艹我不知道还能说什么呀我艹！”  
越来越多的弹幕疯狂冒了出来。  
“真是Jackeylove本人？！”  
“是他，这是杰克的声音！”  
“我艹nmlgb，活得久了，果然什么都能看见！”  
“爷爷，您看到了吗，我他么竟然等到了杰克爱的直播！”  
喻文波忍着笑清了清喉咙：“我说你们这群b，应该和我一样都老大不小的了，能不能讲点文明？”  
“恬不知耻说批话，果然是杰克爱这个b！”  
“杰克开摄像头吧！”  
喻文波想了想：“算了，我就上这么一回了，不开了。”  
“你个崽种，还是他么不懂得宠粉，老子这打赏还送不送了？！”  
“别送了。”喻文波的毒舌不减当年，“万一你明天就失业没饭吃了呢？”  
“杰克，你是刚参加完iG庆典吗？”  
“对，刚回来。”  
刚才媒体那么多，照片通稿肯定发了不少，也没必要隐瞒什么。  
“杰克是结婚了吗，我看Penta发的照片，杰克你戴着戒指。”  
喻文波微拧起眉头，没回答那条弹幕。  
“杰克杰克，能跟宝蓝说一声，让他也直播一次吗？”  
“前面那条有没有点自知之明，能不在杰克直播间提前辅助的名字吗？”  
“当年倒贴还不够，现在还要来？”  
“cpf滚出去，这里是杰克的直播间，想见你家正主去他微博留言啊。”  
“杰克都结婚了，某些辅助粉cpf能不能不要再来倒贴？”  
没有房管，直播间的节奏越来越乱，喻文波心中一叹，没想到这么多年过去了，还是这样。  
“直播的事，我帮你们问问蓝哥。”  
“哇，谢谢杰克。”  
“杰克和宝蓝还经常联系吗？”  
“杰克，宝蓝他现在好吗，你能跟他说我们都很想他吗？”  
无视弹幕紧随其后的一片片节奏，喻文波轻笑一声：“蓝哥他很好，我会告诉他的。”  
“大爸爸。”  
喻文波在喻凛怀出声的瞬间拔下了耳机，然而弹幕已是一片问号。  
“？？？杰克有孩子了？？？”  
“杰克的年龄，有孩子很正常吧。”  
“听声音，好像是男孩。”  
“我听到的好像是’大爸爸’，那么问题来了，难道还有个小爸爸？”  
“前面是不是想太多了，莫不是以为杰克找了个男人？”  
“男人的话，我可不可以期待一个下路组？”  
“nc cpf滚出去！”  
“某些粉当年还没倒贴够？！”  
“cpf通通司马！”  
喻文波快速关了直播界面，把目光转向走到身边的喻凛怀：“怎么了？”  
“小爸爸让你出去喝梨汤，”喻凛怀边说边好奇地看向屏幕，“大爸爸，你刚才在直播吗？”  
喻文波摸了摸他的小脑袋：“对啊，大爸爸当年有个直播间，刚才去看了看。”  
“当年？”喻凛怀算了算自己的年龄，那至少有十几年了呢，“大爸爸能不能让我也看看？”  
“算了，没什么好看的。”喻文波站起身揽着他往外走，“大爸爸当年就是直播打游戏，改天我陪你玩？”  
“还是算了。”喻凛怀不甚感兴趣地皱皱鼻子，“杀来杀去地太无聊了。”  
虽然早料到会被拒绝，喻文波还是失笑地重重揉了把儿子的头发：“臭小子，你爸我当年可是靠着打游戏才追到你小爸爸的。”

父子俩刚走到客厅，就见王柳羿拿着手机匆匆从厨房而出，眉头紧皱。  
“大致先这么处理吧，具体的你们几个再讨论一下，动作快点，务必将影响减到最小，好，先挂了。”  
“蓝哥，怎么了？”  
王柳羿摇摇头，拍了拍喻凛怀的肩：“凛怀你去盛一下梨汤。”  
眼见着喻凛怀进了厨房，喻文波走了过去。  
“出了什么事？”喻文波观察了一下王柳羿无奈的表情，略一沉吟，“难道是因为我的直播？”  
“嗯。”王柳羿抬手掐上了喻文波日渐圆润的脸，半点没惜力，“你呀你，有人看到了庆典的照片，又听到了凛怀的声音，正在全网扒你的底裤呢。”  
媒体从来追逐热点，隐退许久的前LOL世界冠军，还是曾经最红的电竞流量，哪怕是现在，也不失为博人眼球的卖点。  
“影响大吗？”  
王柳羿的手换了个边，继续掐：“反正你都不打职业了，也不在这个圈子里混，大不大的，只要不影响到凛怀他们，我都不在乎。”  
“那不就行了。”喻文波把王柳羿的手从脸上拽下来，握在掌心摩挲一阵，“只要他们不来打扰你和凛怀，不去骚扰几个长辈，其他的，随他们去吧。”  
“大爸爸，小爸爸，梨汤盛好了。”喻凛怀走过来攀住王柳羿的胳膊，“我们先喝汤吧。”  
喻文波看看爱人，又看看儿子，脑中灵光一闪。  
“等我一下！”  
“杰克你干嘛？”  
“来来来，把手伸出来，我们三个握在一起，拍个照。”

照片上的两只大手交叠一处，护着下面的小手，一模一样的两枚戒指抢镜非常，上面的钻石反射着剔透温暖的光。  
iG丶JackeyLove  
“铁子们，哥们也是有家有口的人了。  
给个面子，祝福就好，别来打扰。  
谢谢大家了！”  
关了微博，喻文波开始陪着两人专心喝汤。  
“小爸爸，你忙完了这个庆典，是不是可以请假了啊？”  
“对呀蓝哥，能请到假不？我们一家三口好久没有一块出动了。是吧，凛怀。”  
“对呀对呀。”  
王柳羿把梨子舀进喻文波的碗里，冲两双同样殷切的星星眼微微一笑：“说吧，想去哪儿？”  
“我觉得……”  
“韩国！”喻凛怀率先举起了小手，“我们去韩国吧！小爸爸你不是去韩国留过学吗？你对那儿一定很熟，你带我去找……”不会又特么是，“小姜叔叔吧！”  
喻文波眯起了眼睛，第一千零一次地拷问着自己的灵魂，这特么真是我儿子吗？！


	14. 番外五

五、 知否知否，不过回望青春，故地重游

 

沧海月明珠有泪，蓝田日暖玉生烟。  
此情可待成追忆？只是当时已惘然。

 

上海到首尔不过两个小时的飞行时间，一家三口下了飞机连行李都没放，先去了姜承祿在首尔的工作室，把特意给他买的手工蜀绣四君子图送了过去。  
工作室在近郊的僻静之处，黑白设计，四面落地窗，很符合姜承祿一贯的喜好风格。  
喻凛怀见着姜承祿就杵在他身边，连出去玩都不乐意，说这几天要留在这里跟小姜叔叔学画画。  
“凛怀，你这样会影响小姜叔叔工作的。”  
“不会的。”喻凛怀把脑袋摇得飞起，“我绝对不吵不闹，不会影响小姜叔叔的，我保证！”  
“你这孩子。”喻凛怀从小到大难得这么任性，王柳羿倍觉头疼，眉头眼看着皱了起来，却听姜承祿在一旁温柔道：“宝蓝，没关系，凛怀，留下。”  
“Shy哥，凛怀这孩子不懂事，你别惯着他。”喻文波说着伸手去拉喻凛怀，手刚伸到一半就被姜承祿按住了，两人视线一对，姜承祿眸光轻敛：“杰克，你和宝蓝，好好玩。”

说是出来玩，结果两人到了酒店，一个眼神交汇，立刻双双沐浴更衣……倒头就睡。  
长时间的疲劳终于得到了释放，两人这一睡就睡到了华灯初上。  
王柳羿先醒了过来，他睡得脑袋发懵，好半天才反应过来自己是在韩国的酒店，身边的呼吸规律轻浅，这人早不再像年少时那样还会在梦中傻笑。  
其实傻笑也蛮可爱的，王柳羿揉揉眼睛，黑暗之中，重度近视的他什么也看不见，更加懒得起身拿眼镜，索性循着呼吸声，轻轻把头靠在了爱人的枕边。  
时间一晃，竟然就过了这么多年，真快啊，王柳羿慨叹之余，不安分的手开始顺着记忆的曲线在喻文波身上来回轻画，指尖微触，沿着温热的皮肤游走，渐渐来到了爱人的脸上。  
这些年下来，喻文波的脸可是圆了不少，也在朋友间得了个“喻圆”的花名，其实当年他们还在iG时，偶尔就有粉丝这么开玩笑，不过当时圆的只是脸，现在还得加上个肚子。  
王柳羿这么一想就有些忍不住，轻笑间，他的指尖被忽地攥住，又被一路带进喻文波的嘴里，不留情地挨了一口。  
“嘶。”王柳羿笑着打他，“杰克你是不是狗改不了……”  
“改不了什么？”杰克的声音懒散，带着初醒的沙哑，很是性感。  
王柳羿听得浑身一个过电，还是没忘了要皮一下：“咬人。”  
“我从不咬人。”喻文波大笑肆意，猛地一翻把爱人压在了身下，“我只咬你。”  
亲吻是两情相悦的默契，王柳羿闭着眼睛轻启双唇，接纳了爱人探入口中的舌尖，交缠间带出些水渍声响，在静谧的暗夜轻而缓地蔓延。  
这是个极温柔的吻，没有过于激烈的进出撕缠，温暖得叫人软绵绵地放松。  
两人就这么抱着亲了好一会，喻文波满足一叹，将头埋进了王柳羿的颈间蹭了蹭。  
“蓝哥，我饿了。”  
王柳羿的脖子叫他的一头乱发刺得发痒，伸手撸了一把：“饿了就起来吃饭。”  
“不想起。”喻文波闭着眼睛慵懒道，双手摸进被子环住了王柳羿的腰，无比满足地用力一收，“也不想动。”  
王柳羿低笑着呼噜了几把喻文波的头发，趁这人被顺毛撸得全身散架毫无防备，猛一扯他的发尾：“赶紧起来！我都快饿死了！”  
“哎哎哎哎哎哎哎！”唢呐之音终于重现了江湖，“王柳羿你他么是不是打算谋杀亲夫？！”  
“美得你！”王柳羿快啄了一口喻文波撅起的嘴，“起来吧，带你吃好吃的去。”

两人简单洗漱之后，慢悠悠晃去了离酒店不远的弘大。  
“我当年读书的时候，最爱来这里吃东西了，没想到这一片到现在也没怎么变。”王柳羿熟门熟路地领着喻文波在熙熙攘攘的街区间穿梭。  
糖饼，鸡肉串，米肠年糕，鲷鱼面包……王柳羿是典型的眼大嘴小，看见什么都想吃，偏又吃不了几口，最后全都进了喻文波的肚子。  
街道两旁各色商店林立，两人边走边吃，偶尔看见感兴趣的店就进去逛逛，不知不觉晃到了一个路口，里三层外三层的人围在那儿，很是热闹。  
“不会是有明星来拍综艺了吧？”王柳羿许久不曾这么身心放松，拉着喻文波就往人群里挤，挤到内圈一看，原来是周围学校的街舞社团在表演群舞。别说，以王柳羿曾经追星boy的眼光，跳得还真不错。  
王柳羿在那儿看得劲头十足，喻文波突然凑到他耳边道：“蓝哥，我算是看出来了，你来这除了吃，可没少追星吧。”  
王柳羿当下给了他一肘子，忽然又笑了起来：“杰克你记得吗？咱们当时S8打比赛，晚上也逛过夜市。”  
“记得，当然记得。”喻文波斜瞅他一眼，”某人拍照太多，把手机弄没电了，大晚上还拉着我们到处找充电器，最后一堆人蹲在便利店门口等你充电。”  
舞蹈结束得恰到好处，王柳羿跟着人群鼓起了掌，只当没听到这耳边风。  
再往前就到了潮品区，各色潮店陈列着诸多以喻文波的直男审美无法参透的当季单品。喻文波自认这涉及到了他的知识盲区，也不多发表评论，只乖乖跟在王柳羿的身后。  
“这件怎么样？”王柳羿挑了件T恤往喻文波身上比划，“我觉得你穿挺好看的。”  
喻文波看着T恤上印的花花绿绿，略迟疑道：“蓝哥，以哥们现在的年纪，穿这个是不是有点装嫩的嫌疑？”  
“瞎说，”王柳羿瞪他一眼，“我杰克哥那必须永远年轻。”  
“你他么……”喻文波摸摸鼻子，“随你随你，你看着办吧。”  
“还是算了。”王柳羿“扑哧”一笑放下了T恤，“给你挑件深色的吧，显瘦。”  
这人果然是又欠收拾了，喻文波环顾左右，想要就地制裁一把那个细而滑的脖子，王柳羿忽然回头看他一眼，低头笑了笑：“读书那会儿，每次想你或者爸妈了，我就来这里，给你们买点什么，心里就踏实了。”  
喻文波心头一颤，正想上前捏捏王柳羿的手，就见他蓦地从身后又拿出一件T恤：“杰克哥，这件黑色的，绝对能遮住你圆滚滚的肚子！”  
这家伙，果然还是得收拾！  
走走停停地，两人一大圈逛下来都有些累了，刚才那波小吃也早消化了不少，两人一商量，找了家人气挺旺的烤肉店，踏踏实实坐了下来。  
等炭火的间隙，喻文波拿出了手机：“蓝哥，接下来的几天，你想去哪里玩？”  
本来带着个喻凛怀，两人的计划无非是，乐天世界之类的游乐园走一走，再带儿子去个景福宫、昌德宫之类的历史名迹接受一下熏陶，现在喻凛怀留在了姜承祿那，之前的旅行计划明显不再适用了。  
“暂时没什么想法，”王柳羿夹了片辣萝卜嚼得嘎嘣响，“你有什么想去的地方吗？”  
也不知是不是这烤肉店的温度太高，喻文波的脸竟然有些飘红，他扯扯领口，轻咳了一声：“蓝哥，你想不想再去趟光州？”

王柳羿最喜欢大海，他一向认为，大海有着这世间最不可量的深不可测。  
如同这光州的海岸线，潮起潮落，几十年来像是不曾变化。  
凌晨四点多的海风是吹进骨子里的寒冷，喻文波没忍住打了个冷颤，赶紧把拉链又往上扯了扯。  
王柳羿紧挨在喻文波怀里，用胳膊肘顶顶他的肚子：“你说你是不是自讨苦吃？”  
“少废话。”喻文波又打了个哈欠，用力甩了甩头，“太阳快出来了吧？”  
“快了。”王柳羿搓了搓他的手，冲远处的水天交界努努嘴，“看，这不是出来了？”  
晨曦微光将远处的海面印出通透一大片亮，下一秒，金黄透红的太阳像是猛地弹出，瞬间射出万道光芒，点燃了绵延海里四方的澎湃。  
海天相接辽远，晨光遍染灿烂。  
两人俱叫眼前的美景深深震撼，一时间谁也没有说话。  
好半天，喻文波才恍惚出声：“这日出确实好看。”王柳羿点点头，又听他道，“就跟咸蛋黄似的，蓝哥，我饿了，咱们吃早饭去吧。”  
王柳羿无奈叹气：“这一大早的，哪里有店开门？”  
“也是。”喻文波把人拢得紧了点，沉默一阵方低声道，“蓝哥，以后想看海了，我陪你。”  
王柳羿愣了一秒，随后拍了拍腰间的手，语气是百转千回的温柔：“好。”

两人回到姜承祿的工作室已是好几天后，本来喻文波还想再玩个一两天，好容易没有儿子当电灯泡，难得的二人世界两个人都有些贪恋，但王柳羿一心记挂着喻凛怀，愣是没答应喻文波近乎插科打诨的撒娇。  
“反正有事Shy哥肯定会跟咱们联系的咯。”喻文波把王柳羿摁在床上，压根不想让他起来，“现在没联系，那肯定就是没事啊，你就别瞎担心了。”  
“那也不行。”王柳羿好容易找到了机会，把喻文波往旁边一掀，一口气爬了起来，“Shy哥他本来就喜欢一个人安安静静的，这么多天已经很打扰他了。”说着，王柳羿把喻文波的胳膊一扯：“你也赶紧给我起来！”  
工作室里，姜承祿正在弹琴，喻凛怀在一旁侧着耳朵，半大的小子，听得有模有样地认真。  
“这几天真是麻烦Shy哥了。”  
姜承祿摸了摸喻凛怀的头，冲王柳羿微微一笑：“没事，宝蓝，凛怀，很乖。”  
“Shy哥，这是你妈妈托我们带给你的东西。”喻文波把手里拎着的一袋子餐盒递了过去，“她和你说了吗？这些都要赶紧放冰箱里。”  
“好。”姜承祿用左手接过袋子，顿了顿，“你们玩得，开心吗？”  
“挺好的。”喻文波和王柳羿相视一笑，拎起了喻凛怀的小行李箱，“Shy哥，我们还得赶飞机，咱们下次中国再聚？”  
姜承祿点点头，拍了拍一脸不舍的喻凛怀：“你们，一路，平安。”

“啊！”一家三口刚要进出租车，喻凛怀突然叫了起来，“我的画板好像忘记装进来了。”  
“没事，你们俩先坐进去，我回去拿。”  
王柳羿站在工作室门口，落地窗内，姜承祿还在原地，他微低着头，似乎一直没动。  
从以前就是这样，峡谷一打五的Shy哥，生活中却喜欢一个人发呆或是弹琴，是有着自己小宇宙的真酷盖，酷得叫王柳羿从来猜不透。  
王柳羿实在不想去打扰，却只能硬着头皮按下了门铃。  
“宝蓝？”  
“Shy哥，不好意思，凛怀他忘了带画板。”  
“嗯。”姜承祿理解地点点头，把王柳羿让了进来。  
“这个？”  
“对，就是这个。”王柳羿接过画板刚想道别，姜承祿突然伸手按上了他的肩膀。  
“Shy哥？”  
姜承祿的目光深深沉沉，浓得像化不开的水墨，点点浸渗，又似扑面汹涌，让王柳羿的疑惑卡在喉间，再也问不出来。  
肩上的手捏得越来越重，几乎可算是疼痛，王柳羿闷声承住那分量，然而一个大力拉扯，姜承祿就那么突如其来地把他抱进了怀里。  
“宝，蓝。”  
一字一顿，像从胸腔深处隐忍而出，似重若轻，砸出心上阵阵回响。  
“宝蓝……”咚，又狠砸了一下，“宝蓝……”

哇，Shy哥好猛！  
宝蓝，小心小心！  
深夜的训练室，温柔无声的陪伴。  
厮杀的赛场，分神关切的提醒。  
宝蓝，不要走。  
宝蓝，不要哭。  
宝蓝，杰克，回家，我来，看你。  
热闹的弘大，异乡人的孤独，是这双手第一次牵着他穿过拥挤的人群，找到了那家中国火锅。  
宝蓝，这个辣的，有肉。  
宝蓝…….  
宝蓝……  
“Shy哥，”王柳羿抬起双手，最终握成拳头，慢慢又放了下来，他用下巴轻轻顶了顶这人挺直如昔的肩，“要……幸福啊。”

“拿到了？”王柳羿出来时，喻文波正靠在出租车上。  
“嗯。”王柳羿晃了晃手中的画板，“等急了吧，刚才和Shy哥说了会话。”  
“没事，来得及。”喻文波淡淡一笑，替王柳羿打开了车门，“蓝哥，咱们回家吧。”


	15. 番外六

六、 那些入了梦的，都成了过往

 

感此怀故人，中宵劳梦想。

 

窗外夜色深暗，王柳羿跪在爸妈的房门前。  
黑妹盘腿坐在他旁边，小心听了听房内动静，然后咬着嘴唇轻声道：“哥，你坐在腿上歇一歇吧，反正爸妈他们看不到。”  
王柳羿摇了摇头，他也不知道自己到底跪了多久，膝盖是接近麻木的刺痛，几乎快要感觉不到双腿的存在，但他知道，不能放弃。  
大概是母子连心的默契，王妈妈一贯的怀疑在王柳羿又一次拒绝见某个阿姨的女儿时放大到了质问的边缘。  
“就是见见，你平常也没什么机会接触同年龄的女生，就当认识个朋友嘛。”王妈妈话说得随意，神色却是锋芒暗藏的严肃。  
王柳羿悄悄握拳，知道一切已是避无可避：“妈，我不想见。”  
“为什么？”这次连声音也严厉了起来。  
王柳羿“扑通”一声跪在了王妈妈面前：“妈，我和喻文波……已经在一起了。”  
“哥，”黑妹看了眼紧闭的房门，俯身凑到王柳羿耳边，又把声音压低了一些，“你和杰克，你们俩在一起多久了？”  
多久了呢，从基地那一次主动，其实也不过三年，不短却也不是多长。  
但在那之前，无数个日夜晨昏的陪伴，快乐痛苦说不上哪一种更多，不过是回忆里的每一步，都有他的存在。  
房内传来急速脚步，兄妹俩对看一眼，神色俱是一凛。  
黑妹刚来得及从地上爬起来，房门就被猛一下打开。  
王妈妈红着眼圈，死瞪着眼前把背挺得笔直的儿子：“王柳羿，我再问你一遍，分不分？”  
王柳羿把嘴唇咬出泛红的齿印，却是毫不迟疑地摇了摇头。  
“啪！”  
从小到大，这还是王妈妈第一次动手打儿子，一旁的黑妹忍不住一声惊呼掩住了嘴。  
王妈妈打着颤的手悬在半空，连声音也在发抖：“你们两个分不分？！”  
王柳羿忍着脸颊火辣辣的痛，抬头看向一脸绝望的妈妈，依然是摇头。  
“啪！”  
又是一下。  
“分不分！分不分！”  
“妈，”紧攥的掌心叫指尖划出锋利的疼，王柳羿声音不大，却是字字倔强，“我们两个，分不开了。”  
“砰！”  
门又一次重重关上。

生日前一晚，王柳羿把喻文波赶回了楼上，同时难得允许自己小小偷个懒，暂停了连日来的通宵rank，放松而惬意地睡到了自然醒。  
睡得好了心情自然不错，王柳羿伸着懒腰来到训练室，宋义进一见他就从电竞椅上站了起来：“饿了吗？”  
王柳羿打着哈欠点点头，就感觉宋义进惦着脚尖摸了摸他的脑袋：“等着。”  
电竞椅上好一堆礼物，王柳羿还没来得及细看，高振宁的高音喇叭先声夺人飘了进来：“蓝哥，等等，还有我这份！”  
王柳羿接过他递来的大礼盒，包得还挺像回事的，正打算就手就拆，那边韩国上单二人组走了进来。  
“宝蓝，礼物。”李浩成用手指了指堆满礼物的电竞椅，笑得锦鲤般慈祥，“我的，要看。”  
“知道啦，谢谢李哥！”  
王柳羿转身打算去拆那堆礼物，手腕却被一旁一直没说话的姜承祿拉住了。  
“Shy哥？”  
“宝蓝，”姜承祿笑得害羞如常，“跟我来。”  
姜承祿在钢琴前款款坐下，他纤长的指尖几下飞扬，清悦的音符便从键盘流淌而起，点亮了空气的婉柔。王柳羿靠在钢琴旁，缓缓闭上了眼睛，只觉得自己置身一片宁静又安然，像要被这叫不出名字的音乐如此轻飘飘地带走。  
钢琴声停了下来，王柳羿有些舍不得地睁开了眼睛，对上姜承祿含笑的双眸：“宝蓝，生日快乐。”  
两人从房里出来，正碰上宋义进端着满满一碗拌面，香喷喷得很是诱人。  
“来，寿星吃个寿面。”宋义进把面放到王柳羿手上，没忍住吸了吸鼻子，真香啊，好想吃，怎么办，“这是我打电话跟葛炎要的秘方，丫的求了好半天才给我。”  
“谢老宋。”王柳羿赶紧送了一大筷子面入口，边吃边连连点头，“不错，拌得比葛炎还好吃。”  
“蓝哥，给我也吸一口呗。”喻文波不知从哪里窜了出来，趁着王柳羿不注意，把筷子拐进了自己的嘴，嚼得津津有味，“老宋这手艺真是，绝了！”说着，又不当人地偷了一大口：“哎，我说老宋，下次兄弟我生日，你也照这个整一个呗。”  
“别吃了！”王柳羿一把抢过筷子，抱着面碗躲到了姜承祿身后，“你个喻圆！”  
“王柳羿你他么又欠收拾了？！”  
随着蜡烛被吹灭，一堆吃货分分钟瓜分了美味的冰淇淋蛋糕，各人端着小碟大快朵颐，还得不时防着被队友gank抢粮。  
喻文波不知何时挪到了王柳羿身边，嘴巴悄悄贴了上来：“蓝哥，我还有礼物送你。”  
这人的礼物不是白天送过了吗？王柳羿好奇地冲他眨眨眼，是什么？  
“蓝哥，”喻文波轻轻碰碰他的肩膀，“今年，我们几个再一起拿个S赛冠军吧。”  
当作王柳羿你退役的最好礼物。

去韩国留学是王柳羿一早就决定了的。  
由于他在国内没有正规的高中毕业证，其中还颇费了些周折，所幸自家就是经营教育机构的，这方面经验丰富，最终也是顺利成行。  
出发的时间刚好和春季赛撞上，王柳羿在候机厅收到了喻文波的消息。  
“到了跟我报个平安。”  
“知道。”王柳羿快速看了眼身边的妈妈，手上把字打得飞快，“你们比赛别太浪，别动不动就虐泉杀人。”  
“王柳羿你他么有资格说这话？”  
王柳羿想象着爱人此时的表情，嘴角不自觉勾了起来。  
“是小喻吗？”  
王妈妈的突然开口让王柳羿猛地回神，赶紧关闭了对话框。  
“嗯。”  
王妈妈叹了口气，没再说话，王柳羿坐在一旁也不敢乱动。  
“你们俩个……好自为之吧。”  
好自为之，这是一个母亲对儿子所能给予的最大的爱的退让。  
王柳羿眼眶骤热，主动握住了妈妈的手：“妈，谢谢您，谢谢爸爸。”  
刚开始的日子总是捉襟见肘地匆忙，语言预科之外还要恶补高中课程，王柳羿忙得脚不沾地，恨不能一天当两天来用。另一边的喻文波也是忙得够呛，他刚接替退役的宋义进升任了iG新一任队长，还要和新的辅助搭档培养下路组默契、练习套路。  
两人个顶个地没时间，倒冲淡了不少异地恋的惆怅感伤。  
王柳羿好容易解决完了几篇大作业，兴奋又疲劳地看了眼桌上的台历，这才想起来，距离两人上一次视频已是两个多月了。  
这么一想，思念就有些蠢蠢欲动地忍不住。  
王柳羿按下了呼叫，又蓦然意识到，喻文波会不会在训练或者睡觉？  
怎么办，王柳羿犹豫地咬起了嘴唇，手指悬空在取消键，就是狠不下心去按，真的……好想看看他。  
“喂，蓝哥。”  
喻文波的声音懒洋洋地带着沙哑，屏幕上的脸是显而易见的疲惫，下巴上满是青渣。  
“你要睡觉了吗？”  
“嗯，刚训练完，打算躺一会。”喻文波又在脑后垫了个枕头，半靠在了床头，“没事，我听你说。”  
“不然……你睡醒了我再打吧。”  
“别。”喻文波打了个哈欠，眼神却是近乎贪婪地紧盯着屏幕上的脸，“我想多听听你的声音。”  
王柳羿本来也舍不得挂，他把手机固定好，趴在桌上目不转睛地看着屏幕中的爱人：“你好像瘦了？”  
“有吗？”喻文波摸了摸自己的下巴，“可能吧，最近团队磨合得不是特别顺利，练得比较狠。”  
“记得按时吃饭。”  
“嗯，蓝哥你别只顾着说我，你自己呢，好好吃饭了吗？”  
“你没发现我都胖了吗？”王柳羿揪了把自己的脸，“我觉得我的脸都圆得不行了。”  
“我看还好，还是瘦。”喻文波往下沉沉身体，叹了口气，“真想现在就能抱住你。”  
王柳羿听得心中一酸，看着手边的台历快速算起了日期：“我这边回不去，要不你春季赛结束了来找我，我陪你几天？”  
“行，到时候我看看时间，应该可以。”  
喻文波估计是真累了，眼睛半睁不睁地，看得王柳羿越发心疼，可还是舍不得挂。  
“你别举着了，把手机放枕头上吧。”  
喻文波放好手机躺了下来，把脸转向了屏幕：“蓝哥你唱首歌吧。”  
“唱什么？”  
“随便。”喻文波疲乏地闭上眼睛，声音也困倦地低沉了下来，“随便什么都行。”  
蓝色的唇印，绿色的嘴角  
白色的耳廓，银色的发梢  
暗黄的瞳孔，鲜红的眼角  
看见的你啊，全部都混淆  
伴着轻柔的吟唱，规律起伏的鼾声悄然响起，王柳羿偏头靠在手臂上，细细看着睡去的爱人。  
喻文波……喻文波……  
王柳羿阖上双眼，终于也睡了过去。

计划中的探望最终未能成行。  
iG又一次拿了春冠，紧接着就是MSI的备战，战队只给大家放了五天假。  
按说五天也足够往返个上海首尔了，奈何iG后续酝酿融资扩建，近期增加了不少宣传方面的运营安排。喻文波作为iG队长，较其他队员多了不少需要跑的外宣行程，五天的假估计是一天也空不下来。  
王柳羿没盼来喻文波，却在公寓门口看到了许久不见的姜承祿。  
“Shy哥！”王柳羿激动得冲了过去，他乡遇旧友，最是亲切。  
“宝蓝，”姜承祿害羞地用手指比了个心，“我来，看看你。”  
王柳羿来了首尔就埋首学习，以至于好几个月了连著名的弘大都没去过。  
弘大作为知名景点，一向很热闹，偏巧两人去的时候是周末，人来人往更胜平常。接踵摩肩的拥挤中，两人被毫不意外地冲散了，目力所及没找到熟悉的人影，王柳羿正想着挤到路边宽松处给姜承祿发个消息，他的手突然被牵住了。  
“宝蓝，跟着我。”姜承祿冲他微微一笑，拉起他的手穿行在重重人群。  
前方挺直的背影推开了眼前所有的阻碍，手被抓得很紧，传递着温热的力量。  
姜承祿一路拉着王柳羿来到了一栋三层小楼前。  
“就是，这里。”  
王柳羿抬头一看，招牌用韩文写着“中式火锅”。  
“我查了，味道，不错。”姜承祿笑着一拉王柳羿的手，“走。”  
王柳羿被姜承祿牵着走上楼梯，目光落在两人相握的手上，这样会不会太gay里gay气了？虽说他就是个gay，刚才路上可有不少人看他们呢。  
“Shy哥？”  
“嗯？”  
王柳羿看了眼不解回头的姜承祿：“没事。”他摇摇头，“我饿了，咱们快走吧。”  
牵就牵吧，又不是第一次了，哥们在国内牵都不怕，还怕在这里？

“小爸爸，我能问您个问题吗？”  
王柳羿合上电脑，看着敲门进来的喻凛怀。  
“当然可以，是什么问题？”  
喻凛怀支吾着很有些犹豫：“小爸爸您当年……是怎么喜欢上大爸爸的？”  
王柳羿心里一动，面色淡定道：“凛怀你为什么会突然想到要问这个问题？”  
“我……”喻凛怀快速看了眼王柳羿，似乎在判断他的态度，最终咬牙道，“我好像也……”  
“蓝哥？蓝哥？”  
王柳羿迷迷糊糊地被喻文波推醒，他的意识还停留在刚才的梦境里，不甚清醒道：“怎么了？”  
“你是不是做梦了？”喻文波摸了把他有些汗湿的头发，“你刚才一直动来动去，我还以为你被噩梦魇住了。”  
那算是噩梦吗？  
王柳羿有些失笑地摇摇头：“没事，梦到了一些以前的事，明明都过去很久了，梦里就跟刚发生似的。”  
“哦？”喻文波侧过身子看他，“梦到了什么？”  
“退役时候的一些事，还有Shy哥当年带我去吃火锅。”王柳羿轻笑起来，“估计是馋火锅……唔……”  
喻文波也不知受了什么刺激，几乎是瞬间就压了上来，也不给王柳羿任何喘息机会，凭着对爱人身体的了解即刻把人卷进了激情之中。  
两人老夫老夫这么多年，床上一向的琴瑟和谐，然而像今天这般狂浪却是久未有过。  
喻文波根本是铆足了劲要让王柳羿发疯，动得又凶又猛，把弄着他的身体将各个姿势轮换着折腾，撞得招招致命。  
王柳羿初时还能压着呻吟勉力配合，到后来他被喻文波一通顶得喘不过气，彻底忘了今夕是何夕，完全是本能地对爱人彻底敞开身体，叫得一声比一声浪荡带劲。  
“不……不行了……”他抓着身下的床单，跪着的双膝已是再难支撑身后要了命的撞击。  
喻文波紧箍住他的腰，咬着牙不发一语，动作也是丝毫不停，只叫一声声粗喘的闷哼表达尚不得满足的欲望。  
是我的，喻文波低头咬住王柳羿的脖子，听他发出脆弱的惊喘，眸中精光一闪，这人是我的。

云雨放浪终歇，两人一身的汗也不想动，并排躺在乱成一团的床上。  
爱人的心多有灵犀，王柳羿也不想去问喻文波突然发疯的原因。  
不久前首尔工作室里的那一个拥抱，不管身边这人看没看到，总归是坦荡无比的不再执着。  
放下了，所以才能让它出口，哪怕只是一句不敢喧嚣的呼唤。  
错过的遗憾，无论当年多么隐忍，现在又是怎样去和青春作别，不舍难免，少年至真至烈的感情，感谢所有曾经的美好，却终于是要说声再见了。  
再见，姜承祿，再见之时，还是兄弟朋友。  
“蓝哥，”喻文波突然开口，声音是餍足的暗哑，“我爸今天下午给我打了个电话。”  
“爸他说了什么？”王柳羿斜支着脑袋看他。  
喻文波把王柳羿的手指捏着把玩：“他让我和你商量一下，看今年要不要回湖北过年。”  
王柳羿听得一愣：“回湖北？你家？”  
“嗯。”喻文波也翻了个身，面对面看着王柳羿，“我爸他亲口说的。”  
这么多年，这可是喻爸爸第一次让他们回家过年。  
“我爸他还特地强调了是我们‘一家三口’。”  
王柳羿一个激动，攥住了喻文波的手：“真的？”  
“真真真真真的。”  
也不怪王柳羿这么激动，要知道喻凛怀虽说是喻文波的亲骨肉，老喻家实打实的血脉，但毕竟不是正儿八经结婚生的，遇上亲戚朋友怎么解释，对要面子的喻爸爸可说是个不大不小的心病，再加上喻文波一向不愿意委屈了王柳羿，从不和他分开过节，以至于这么些年来，每年的春节都是两边老人一块来上海过。这热闹归热闹，总归还是有那么一点遗憾。  
“那咱们今年早点回去吧。”王柳羿不禁兴奋道，很快又皱起了眉头，“不过也呆不了多久。”  
“怎么了？”  
”我忙起来都忘了告诉你，今天凛怀放学回来跟我说，他的美术老师夸他画画水平提高得很快，他觉得都是Shy哥的功劳。”  
喻文波慢慢挑起了眉头：“所以……”  
“所以啊，咱儿子决定，以后每年放假，他都要去韩国跟Shy哥学画画。”


	16. 番外七

七、 却说虎父无犬子，少年无畏依旧

 

陌上谁家年少，足风流。  
曾记否，到中流击水，浪遏飞舟？

 

随着轻浅一声“啪”，喻凛怀把一叠不算太厚的文件放到了茶几上。  
“大爸，小爸，请你们看看这个。”  
王柳羿同喻文波对视一眼，拿起了面前的文件。  
这看格式是一封信函，就是那一水的英文让王柳羿的眉头迅速皱了起来，他正要发问，喻凛怀适时地贴心提示：“小爸，中文译件在后面。”  
王柳羿拧着皱紧的眉头往后翻了两页，果然看到了熟悉的中文。  
喻凛怀先生……  
措辞官方而得体，清晰明了地简单，却阐述着对这个家而言惊天动地的一件大事。  
王柳羿表情凝重地看了眼站得笔直的喻凛怀，把手上的文件给身边的喻文波递了过去。  
这孩子，平常闷声不吭的，胆子也太大了。  
喻文波飞快看完，把文件往茶几上一扔，语气暗潮汹涌：“这是什么？”  
“美国一个设计学院的录取通知书。”喻凛怀镇定作答，“后面的译文是我托熙然姐翻的，你们可以给她打个电话确认一下。”  
喻凛怀本意是让高熙然现场佐证，奈何她深知此行的凶险，毅然决然地提前遁了。  
“所以你不打算参加高考了，要直接出国读设计？”如此重要的决定，这小子竟然事先不和他们商量一下，喻文波的眼神渐进犀利，这是他发怒的前兆，“喻凛怀你够可以的啊！”  
送儿子出国读书的事，喻文波和王柳羿也不是没设想过。  
毕竟现在出国留学都成了常态，他们家又是一向的民主作风，无论国家、学校还是专业，他俩都早有盘算，就等过一段时间找喻凛怀好好谈谈了。至于舍得舍不得的，他俩自己都是半大的年纪就出来独自闯荡的主儿，男孩子嘛，吃吃苦受受锻炼，不是什么坏事。  
但设想归设想，突然被喻凛怀来了个如此生猛的先斩后奏，换哪家家长，那也受不了啊。

喻凛怀自知理亏，却也不想妥协，他悄悄握紧了拳头：“其实，我一开始就是想试一试，没想到真的成功了。”  
喻文波心火一起就要发作，王柳羿赶紧按住他的手背拍了拍，同时神色严肃地看着喻凛怀：“凛怀，据我所知，申请美国的学校需要参加一些语言考试吧。”  
“嗯，”喻凛怀点点头，小心查看着王柳羿的表情，“我提前复习了一段时间的英语，考了个托福，后来怕不保险，又把雅思也考了。” 说到这，他略心虚地咳嗽一声：“至于报名考试要用的护照，是我拿了家里的户口本去办的。”  
“行，喻凛怀你可真行！”喻文波怒极反笑，冷呵两声，“看来你小子是早有预谋，出国这么大的事都能自己拿主意了，根本犯不着跟我们商量。说吧，喻大少爷，还有什么是需要我们知道的？”  
“大爸，我……”喻凛怀被喻文波呛得心里也难受，可还是咬住后牙槽，顶着对面的辛辣目光，弯腰把文件翻到了最后一页，“这里还有个附件，是关于奖学金的。我当时怕你们……不同意，”耳边传来喻文波没好气的一声嗤，喻凛怀摸摸鼻子，硬着头皮继续道：“就尝试着申请了一下，他们好像蛮喜欢我那个作品集的风格的，给了个全奖。至于生活费的话，”他解锁了手机，给两位父亲伸了过去，“这是我银行卡里的存款，这些年我有接一些画画设计类的散活儿，可能不是很多，但第一年的生活费应该是够了。至于后续的，我还可以在美国找工……”  
“喻凛怀！”喻文波一拍茶几站了起来，“你个兔崽子，你以为我和你小爸在乎的是那点钱？！”  
“大爸，小爸，我知道这么重大的决定，我应该先和你们商量的。”喻凛怀将两位父亲眸中的受伤看进眼里，急切地上前一步，语气示弱中带着少年的倔强，“但我真的很想去这个学校！”  
王柳羿叹口气，用力把喻文波拉着重新坐上了沙发，还不忘递个百感交集的眼神过去，这果然是你的亲儿子啊杰克，倔强固执的劲儿真是和你一模一样。  
要说自家儿子，小时候看只觉得文静又乖巧，好容易慢慢长大了，遗传基因的强大才逐渐显了出来。凡是认准的事，撞了南墙也要去做，凡是想得到的东西，再不可实现也要去争上一争。  
“凛怀，”王柳羿又看了眼茶几上的录取通知书，“你能不能跟我们说实话，你那么想去这个学院，究竟是为什么？”

其实，一切并非毫无预兆。  
至少王柳羿于此时此刻往前回溯，草蛇灰线的伏延千里像是自动往眼前心头上涌。

比如早恋这件敏感的事。  
高振宁作为前电竞资深撩机，深知臭男人们的心机套路，一天到晚地担心自家野小子一样的闺女被她身边一个个心机叵测的好哥们拐走，平日里长吁短叹地十分祥林嫂。  
慈祥如宋义进，日常围观自家儿子又酷又帅又拽的高冷范儿，就怕他不小心一个眼神一句冷语，又伤了哪位纯情少女或者少男的芳心。  
陈龙家的烦恼来得最早，从中学开始就感情经历丰富的女儿，让夫妻俩操碎了心。  
相较之下，张星冉的宝贝闺女真是乖巧到骨子里的文静，当得起闺秀的美名。可这深闺里的水灵大白菜从来都是抢手货，曾经在赛场上能冲能稳的顶尖上单，面对女儿身边不时围上来的臭鱼烂虾，实在是越发地应接不暇。  
至于葛炎家的胖小子，估计是这几个孩子里唯一一个把父亲的爱好继承了个十成十的，点菜和打游戏一样没落下。按照他自己的说法，在充分享受够这两样美好事物之前，再美丽的女生都得往后稍稍。所以葛炎的日常烦恼从来都是反向的，儿子是个游戏肥宅，不近女色也不近男色，怎么破？  
和上述几位不省心的相比，喻凛怀实在是个过于懂事的孩子，以至于早恋根本不足以成为他们一家三口的矛盾焦点，和其他几家简直是天壤之别。  
成绩是从来不需要太担心的，虽说有些偏科，但最弱的一门功课也能在全班平均线之上，更别说英语、语文之类的强项科目，基本保持在前三。  
平时就更让人放心了，盘亮条顺底子好，却是既不招蜂也不引蝶，没事就抱着画板沉浸在自己的小世界里涂涂画画，对身边有意无意靠近的人从来地保持恰好温柔的距离，唯一的执着估计也就是一年两趟的韩国行了。

唉，韩国行也是个线索。  
一年两趟的绘画学习之旅，从喻凛怀初中开始，这么些年竟然真的一次不拉，直到高二那年，喻凛怀突然主动地叫了停。  
当时，王柳羿和喻文波真是吃了好大一惊，还以为出了什么大事。要知道，抛开至亲不算，姜承祿绝对是喻凛怀最在乎的人了，哪一次去不是提前好久就开始盘算计划？  
只是喻凛怀不肯说，两个老父亲也不好问。  
王柳羿硬着头皮跟姜承祿打电话，刚说了一句，姜承祿就在那边淡淡截住了他的话头：“没事，宝蓝，我知道。”  
知道什么？知道这小子为什么突然地180度大转弯？  
这么回想，大概从那时开始，喻凛怀这小子就偷偷复习起英语了吧。

至于喻凛怀来找王柳羿打听两个父亲当年的情史，也不过就是几个月前。  
那天简直是几年前那场梦境的神奇再现，喻凛怀就和梦里头一样，敲开了书房的门，一脸的欲言又止。要不是实在不信玄学，王柳羿真有些怀疑自己是活在了盗梦空间。  
“小爸你当年……是怎么喜欢上大爸的？”  
连问题都几乎一模一样。  
“这个嘛……”跟儿子剖析自己的感情史，不能说不尴尬，一向崇尚把孩子当朋友的王柳羿，面对眼前这双充满了求知欲的眼，只能硬着头皮挑能说的说，“怎么喜欢上的，那可说不清楚，不过，如果你很想跟一个人在一起，那应该就是喜欢了。”循循善诱的好父亲王柳羿看着一脸若有所思的儿子：“凛怀，你是有喜欢的人了吗？”  
喻凛怀脸一红，没有满足父亲的好奇，反而继续问道：“那小爸你当年坚持和大爸在一块，就没有犹豫过后悔过吗？”  
别说当年，哪怕是几十年后的现在，社会环境对lgbt依然不尽宽容。但要说犹豫或后悔，王柳羿摇了摇头，他知道喻文波的答案定是和他一样。  
不犹豫，不后悔，以前没有，以后也不会有。  
不走寻常路的少年，从踏出家门的那一刻，就注定选择了遵从内心的人生道路，不管这份内心所向是成为职业电竞选手，还是允许自己去爱上一个同性。  
敢想就敢去做，敢爱就敢去追，少年心性不羁，如此而已。  
事过多年，如今回想当初那一段热血征程，依然免不了心潮一阵澎湃。  
王柳羿暗笑自己不减当年的轻狂，深看进儿子倔强难掩迷茫的双眼：“凛怀，不管是感情还是其他事，认清什么是自己想要的，做好承受一切的准备，就放手去干吧。”

唉，事情发展到现在这一步，自己当时的那番话，怕也不是全然无辜吧。  
“我喜欢设计，也喜欢画画，真的喜欢，我知道这是我真正想要去做的事。”  
“这个学院口碑很好，那些老师的风格和作品我也有研究过，其中有蛮多是我很感兴趣的东西，我觉得那里应该能提供我想要的环境，让我能充分获取知识、眼界和经验。”  
“至于最后一个原因，”喻凛怀屏息吸气，直视着听得认真的两位父亲，“我想要变得优秀，真正的优秀，优秀到能有资格……站在他的身边。”  
王柳羿心有所感，下意识抓住了喻文波的手，这才发现喻文波的手掌也在发抖。  
“他……是谁？”喻文波的声音是有些艰难的干涩。  
“大爸，小爸，其实你们……你们应该已经猜到了吧。”喻凛怀搓搓鼻子，语气难掩沮丧挫败，“小姜叔叔他……前段时间又拒绝了我。”  
又？  
手掌被猛地攥紧，这下轮到喻文波死抓着王柳羿的手了。

“还在生气？”  
喻文波叹了口气：“蓝哥你不生气？”  
两人并排躺在床上，各理着一肚子浆糊，俱是毫无睡意。  
“我嘛，与其说是生气，倒不如说是心里一直存在的怀疑，终于得到了证实。”  
喻文波觑他一眼：“你倒是挺敢想。”  
王柳羿无奈苦笑，用手肘碰了碰他：“杰克，其实你也察觉出来了，对吧。”  
怎么可能没觉察，自家从小看到大的崽，一举一动都牵扯着老父亲的心，更别说每每提及某个名字时那闪闪发亮的眼睛，大概像极了当年为爱奋不顾身的自己。  
可是不自欺欺人还能怎么办？  
一个是自己的儿子，一个是自己的前队友，何况这两人之间还差着三十多年的辈分。  
喻凛怀这个兔崽子也是够有种的，还他么真敢当着自己的面把话都说出来。  
这要了命的倔性子，也不知道像谁！

“说真的，杰克，你刚才把我手抓得那么紧，我还以为你会控制不住大发雷霆。”  
“就咱家这个小兔崽子的脾气，大发雷霆有用？”如果打骂真的有用，现在他喻文波就不会和王柳羿安安稳稳地一起躺在这里了，“从小到大，这小子拿定主意要做的事，什么时候听过劝？但凡不同意的，他都能硬磨到你答应才算完。”  
“他这点啊，还真是像你。”王柳羿也想起了当年轰轰烈烈的那一场，不无感叹道。  
“你少抬举我，我可没那个本事。”喻文波白了他一眼，“再说了，Shy哥不是没答应嘛。以Shy哥的性子，他喜欢……”喻文波顿了顿：“喜欢那就是喜欢，不喜欢就是不喜欢，可从来不会违背自己的意愿。”  
王柳羿赞同地轻点下头，突然又有些心疼自家儿子：“可凛怀他也是个死心眼啊。”  
“死心眼就死心眼吧，估计是改不了了。”喻文波发出了今晚不知第几次叹息，“还好这出去读书，也不是什么坏事。”

“哎，杰克，你看到咱儿子刚才那个表情了吗？”王柳羿突然低声笑了起来，“凛怀他一副不敢置信的样子，估计是没想到咱俩既没打他也不骂他，还同意他去留学了。”  
喻文波抬手抚上王柳羿的脖子：“他肯定更加不知道，他和蔼可亲的小爸，此时此刻正在嘲笑他。”  
“本来嘛，凛怀他多久没露出这么可爱的表情了。”王柳羿往喻文波那边挪了挪，“唉，要说这小孩啊，还是小时候最可爱，长大了一脸高冷，一点都不讨人喜欢。”  
“哦？”喻文波看他一眼，面不改色道，“可我觉得我蓝哥这么多年了，年纪一把，还是那么可爱。”  
情话来得过于突然，王柳羿的脸瞬间烧了起来。  
“喻文波！”  
“你看看，”喻文波理所当然地把人搂了过来，“你现在这个表情，才叫可爱。”

“这个设计学院，我刚才用手机查了一下，好像还挺不错的。”  
“说是全美国最厉害的设计学院，”王柳羿想着刚才自己查到的资料，心中也是倍感骄傲，”凛怀他还拿到了全额奖学金。”  
“咱儿子真他么优秀，不愧是我喻文波的种！”  
“是是是。”   
“主要也是蓝哥你教的好。”  
“客气客气。”  
两人靠在一起各自沉思，喻文波习惯性拿起王柳羿的手指，一根根地捏着玩。  
“杰克。”  
“嗯？”  
“其实我一直以为，凛怀对Shy哥就是小孩那种短暂的迷恋，没想到……”王柳羿忽然有些发慌，翻身趴上喻文波的胸膛，“杰克，你说要是凛怀真的一根筋走到底……”  
“蓝哥，”喻文波拍着王柳羿的背，打断了他的话，“现在想这些也没用，走一步看一步吧。”说话间，喻文波握着王柳羿的腰，把人往上提了提：“要给咱家小兔崽子一点信心，我喻文波的儿子，必不可能这么没出息。”  
一如既往的风发意气，王柳羿莫名就安了心。他偏头躺在喻文波身上，声声入耳是喻文波有力的心跳，睡意忽然就涌了上来。  
“早点睡吧。”王柳羿打了个哈欠，“这事明天还得跟爸妈说一声，还有美国的舅舅舅妈他们，都得提前打好招呼，到时候凛怀去了美国也有个照应。”  
“知道，”喻文波轻啄一下王柳羿的额头，“早点睡吧，有什么事明天再说。”

有了录取通知书，又是名校全奖，喻凛怀的签证办得很顺利。  
他做梦也没想到两位父亲竟然能接受得如此平静，感激之余，也教一天天临近的分别逼出了平日难得一见的少年依恋，有事没事就跟在王柳羿身边晃悠，还主动跟着喻文波学了几手简单的厨艺，获得了一致的认可。  
按照喻文波的说法，这当然肯定也是遗传他的。  
对此，王柳羿表示无力反驳。  
最后一周，两家老人都来了上海。一大家子聚在一块讨论给喻凛怀带什么行李，两边的爷爷偶尔还会争上个面红耳赤，然后第二天又哥俩好地一块出门早锻炼去了。  
王柳羿会在睡前发会呆，想想儿子快走了，再想想儿子走后的生活，诸如此类，越想越惆怅担忧，最后被喻文波强行按着睡觉去了。  
时间啊，有时真希望它能走得慢一点，却往往要顽皮地和你斗气一场，然后在陀飞轮的快转中，将离别送到你面前。  
喻凛怀飞去美国的那天，一家人都去了机场，再加上高振宁、宋义进、葛炎、张星冉等几家，可谓声势浩大，搞得路过的旅客还以为是什么小明星送行。  
“凛怀啊，淮明他说等你到了就去找你，到时候遇到任何事你就问他，千万别怕麻烦。”  
“嗯，谢谢宋叔叔。”  
“我那几个好哥们的联系方式你都有了对吧？”高熙然照着喻凛怀的肩膀就是一捶，“有什么需要就说话，他们都是自己人。”  
“知道啦，熙然姐。”  
老人家们挨个拉着喻凛怀的手嘱咐一遍，话没说完眼泪就流了出来，把喻凛怀弄得眼眶发红，眼泪水也直打转。  
“落地见着你舅公他们，记得发个消息回来。”王柳羿替喻凛怀理了理衣领，“凡事注意安全。”  
“随身的机票证件现金都放好了吗？”喻文波拍拍儿子的肩膀，“出门在外，遇事多考虑考虑，要懂得保护自己。”  
“嗯。”喻凛怀猛地抱住了两位父亲，“大爸，小爸，谢谢你们，真的，谢谢你们。”  
王柳羿哽咽着拍拍儿子的背：“傻孩子，等我和你大爸有了假，就去美国看你。”  
“你们一定要来。”喻凛怀的眼泪终于还是落了下来。  
“臭小子。”喻文波压着眼眶翻涌的热意，摸了摸儿子的头，“走吧，登机了。”

回到家，老人们叹着气回了房间。喻文波和王柳羿下意识走到客厅，在沙发上坐了下来。怅然若失地，突然不知道接下来该做什么。  
“蓝哥，”喻文波突然叹了口气，“咱儿子其实也挺莽的。”  
“你又不是刚知道，之前不还老说他像你吗？”  
“是像。”喻文波摸摸鼻子，忽然笑了起来，“这么想想，当年我爸妈听我说不读高中了要做游戏主播，还能没被我气死，也是不容易。”  
“那我比你强点，”王柳羿想起过去，没忍住也笑出了声，“我好歹读了个高一。”  
“你是比我强。”喻文波瞅他一眼，“光选老公的眼光，你就比我强。”  
“切，多大人了还这么幼稚。”  
“多大人了，我也是你老公。”喻文波说着就要上手轻薄，被王柳羿一把推开。  
“你不怕被爸妈看到啊！”  
喻文波不乐意地撇撇嘴，没事，我忍，现在儿子去了美国，过几天老人们都回去了，你王柳羿还不是得乖乖接受我的制裁？  
“说真的，喻文波，如果再来一次，你还会这么做吗？”  
做什么，王柳羿没有明说，喻文波却听懂了他话里的意思。  
“那当然。”  
无论再来多少次，打职业和你王柳羿，我一个都不会放弃。  
“那你呢，蓝哥，再来一次，你怎么选？”  
“还能怎么选？”王柳羿用肩膀撞了下他，“弟弟才做选择，成年人什么都要！”

少年无畏，却也并非无脑莽夫。  
不过敢梦敢追，敢输敢赢，敢对爱坦诚，亦敢对事执着。  
人生苦短，那些天才出世的一战成名，确让人热血沸腾。  
但偶尔地，点一壶香茶，看一幕徐图成长，也不枉这一生少年如初。  
大概世间所有的繁华，总免不了历经璀璨后的归于平淡。  
所幸，千帆阅尽，我的身边，始终有个你。


End file.
